New Beginnings!
by kabal1337
Summary: What happens when five new ponies and a griffon move into Ponyville? Friendship, humor and a whole lot of love! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first story, so I hope it isn't too bad. It features my 6 OC's moving into ponyville and getting to know it's residents.

Copyright stuff: I do not own my little pony or any of it's characters. I also do not own any bands, TV shows or movies that might be spoofed in this story.

"Well, that should be the last of it!" said Green Locks, putting away the last heavy metal cd in his massive collection. He went over to the door and stood outside it to admire his beautiful collection of metal. He chuckled, knowing that he probably had enough music here to start his own record store. He knew that couldn't happen though, as he would never be able to separate himself from any of his precious cd's.

The black furred, green dreadlocked earth pony walked over to the living room. The walls of his living room were a plain white, as he had not put any of his various posters up yet. the only furniture being an orange sofa and a small black table in front of it. Directly in front of the sofa and table was a black, boxy TV. There were boxes containing things he had yet to put away strewn about.

The house he purchased wasn't particularly large, but he lived alone anyway, so it didn't really matter to him. He would have bought an even smaller house if it wasn't for his cd collection, which needed it's own bedroom. He turned to his right and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Leaning on a wall was his most valued possession: his black B.C Rich Warlock electric guitar, which was hooked up to his black rectangular amplifier. He looked behind him at his flank, a smaller version of the BC rich was on it. He picked up the guitar from the wall and played a few Maregadeth riffs on it. He put it down and went to the kitchen to grab himself some breakfast before he went outside. He poured himself a bowl of pony O's with milk.

After finishing his breakfast, he grabbed the black ski cap that he never went outside without and put some bits and his ihoof touch into it before putting it on. He opened the front door and walked outside. Ponyville wasn't quite as busy or wealthy as manehatten, be he kinda liked the simplicity of it. The air was cold and dry, and a thin layer of snow blanketed the village. Such weather was to be expected though, as Celestmas was approaching.

"I really hope this place has a decent record store, otherwise I'll have to buy all my music online, and my house doesn't even have Inter-oomph!"

Green locks found himself on the ground locked in a strong hug from one of his close friends,  
>Pen. He had just moved into ponyville along with Green Locks and had been waiting patiently outside his door to surprise him.<p>

"Oh, I'm so glad to finally see you again, Locks!" He said in his high pitched voice, forelegs still wrapped around his friend.

"Dude, it's only been a few days, and please get off of me, I don't want anypony getting the wrong idea about us"

"Oh, um, yeah, we wouldn't want that would we?" He said, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment.

Green locks got up and looked at his excited friend. Pen's long black mane covered both of his eyes and his pure white coat shined in Celestia's sun. He still wore the same white beanie hat with a hole for his horn to poke out of. "So, how's the new art school treating you?"

"It's incredible, astounding, magnificent!" Pen began "Hoofleton Ward is such an impressive cartoonist, Some of his technique's are just pure genius! And he's a great teacher too!"

"Yeah, sounds pretty great" green locks replied While Pen continued his enthusiastic rant on how great the Ponyville art school was, he looked up and noticed something rather odd.

"Um...when did that house get there?" He asked to himself.

"And he even knows-what house?" Pen questioned, snapping out of his rant and just noticing the cloud house that was floating just above. He gasped and hid behind Green Locks when he realized who the house belongs to.

"Oh my Celestia! That looks just like Blue Blaze's house! B-but what's she doing here? She's supposed to be in Manehatten!"

Almost as if on cue, a blue dot followed by a similarly colored trail shot out of the cloud house, and flew face-first into pen.

"Well, if it ain't my coltfriend." The blue Pegasus said, laying on top of a dazed and shocked pen.  
>Her Dark blue mane perfectly concealing one of her aqua-blue eyes and matching her light blue coat, which also matched her cutie mark, a blue flame.<p>

"Oh, um, hello, I d-didn't know you were v-visiting, Blaze." he said, his face turning red in embarrassment at the physical contact going on between them.

"Visiting? Now why would I move my entire House just to visit? I'm stayin' here babe!" She declared happily. "And I bought this for you on the way here. You like it?" She said taking out what looked like a dog collar with spikes and a leather leash.

"Um, w-what is it?" pen asked, not quite liking where he thought this was going.

"It's just a little something-something to make sure you don't go running off. after all, it's time for breakfast and your gonna be a gentlecolt and buy me sumthin' to eat."

Pen gulped as the pegasus put the collar on him, the two pieces snapping together with a *click*. She attached the leash, grabbed the end of it with her mouth and went off towards the nearest restaurant, an unhappy Pen following behind.

'sucks to be him' thought Green Locks, shrugging his shoulders

...

Green locks continued his walk through ponyville, taking in the sights and sounds of his new home. There were ponies purchasing various items at stands and many more that were just walking through the streets. He noticed two mares walking together, one of them was a cream colored earth pony with a navy blue mane with pink streaks, the other one being a minty-green unicorn with a Light grey-ish cyan mane with white streaks. The two mares took notice of the unfamiliar earth pony and walked towards him.

"Hi! I don't remember seeing you around, are you new here?" The cream colored one asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday"

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you! I'm Bon-Bon and this is my friend Lyra."

"I'm Green Locks, it's very nice to meet the two of you." He said while outstretching one of his hooves. The two mares gave him a friendly hoof-shake.

"Actually, there have been a lot of new ponies showing up here lately, like that handsome white stallion we saw earlier." The green unicorn who was now identified as Lyra said while blushing slightly.

"Oh, and that griffin we met earlier. He was so nice, shy, but nice." Said Bon-Bon.

"Hey, um, do you two know where I could grab a bite to eat?" Green locks asked.

"There's an apple stand over there." The cream colored mare said pointing to her right.

He turned to his right, and that's when he saw her. The stand was run by a very attractive earth pony mare with a blond mane and orange coat. Green Locks blushed at the sight of the pretty mare. If he was a pegasus, his wings would be about as stiff as a rock. He shyly walked over to the orange mare.

"Um...hi."he said, the blush still on his face.

"Well howdy there! Are ya' new here? Ah don't think av'e seen you around these parts." the earth pony said in a thick southern accent.

'Holy crap, that accent is so cute!' he thought to himself. "Uh, yeah, I'm new here, name's Green Locks." He replied, his blush turning a deeper shade of crimson. He really hoped that it wasn't too noticeable under his black coat.

"Well it's real nice ta' meet ya' Green Locks. Ah'm Applejack. do you wanna buy sumthin'? We've got a might fine selection of apples and apple Accessories."

'Apple accessories? How does that work?' He briefly thought to himself before his attention returned to the mare in front of him. He thought about the two mares from earlier, it might be kind gesture to buy them some apples after how friendly they were to him. "Three apples would be great." He decided.

"Alright then, that'll be 6 bits." Applejack said, grabbing a bag from behind the stand and placing the 3 apples in it. Green Locks took off his ski cap and gave her some of the bits that were stored in it. The two earth ponies said their goodbyes and the dreadlocked stallion walked back towards Lyra and Bon-Bon, both of whom had cheeky grins on their faces.

"Um...what?" He asked, wondering what was up with the looks they had.

Lyra was the first to speak. "Dude. The blush, the shy walk, the way you talked to her! You've totally got the hots for applejack!"

"Yeah, nopony ever acts like that unless there love-struck." Said Bon-Bon

Green Locks blushed and tried to hide his now red face under his dreads. "Um, n-no i'm not."

Lyra walked up to Green Locks and put a hoof around his shoulder. "Dude, it's nothin' to be ashamed of...and hey...I'm pretty sure she's single."

The metalhead earth pony desperately tried to think of something to change to subject. He was always a bit awkward around cute mares. Same goes for even talking about them. "Um, I bought some apples for the two of you."

"Oh, thank you! C'mon let's find someplace where we can eat... And talk a little bit more about your crush." Said Bon-Bon

The three ponies found a bench and sat down to eat. Green locks noticed that Lyra sat in a very strange position, with her back against the back of the bench and her lower back and rump on the part that was supposed to be sat on. He decided not to question it, deciding that it would probably be a bit rude. He was just glad that he had already made some friends in his new town.

Authors note: Well, that's it for the first chapter. The next chapters are going to focus more on the other OC's. I think I may have made applejack's accent a bit too exaggerated. Also, if you see any signs of my OC's being Mary sue's or Gary stu's then please tell me and I will try to fix them. Please leave a review, reviews always help. And also, happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright stuff: Again, I do not own my little pony or any of it's characters. I also do not own any bands, movies or tv shows that may be spoofed in this story.

It was a cold, dry day in Ponyville. However, this didn't affect how busy the streets always were. With various ponies purchasing wares, getting to some destination or just going out for a walk, there was a never a boring day in Ponyville. This is what made it so exciting to a certain cheerful earth pony mare.

This cheerful earth pony mare was none other than Chi, who had just moved here today. She had a walnut coat and a blond mane, which she liked to keep cut short except for one long lock of hair that went down to her knees. On her flank was an exclamation point cutie mark. She was going out for a walk in her new hometown, ready to make some friends. She loved how lively the village was compared to her old town, Fillydelphia. She took notice of a rare sight during her walk, A male Griffon with black feathers and a golden brown coat was walking among the ponies, Chi walked over to him.

"Hi!, I'm Chi. I'm kinda new here, could you show me around?"

"Oh, um...I just m-moved here yesterday, so I don't really know m-my way around the v-village yet." He replied. Chi noticed the griffon backing away from her and stuttering slightly. It reminded her of a shy Pegasus she met earlier.

"Oh, well that's okay! We can be new here together! What's your name?"

"Roach." He answered

Chi giggled. "Roach? That's a funny name, but I like it! It's...unique. C'mon let's go, I want to meet some new ponies!" She said, gesturing at Roach to follow her. The shy griffon hesitantly started walking behind the excited mare.

...

As the pair continued their walk, Out of the sky, a Pegasus with a grey coat and blond mane crashed into the ground in front of them. The sudden noise caused Roach to "Eeeep!" and try to hide behind Chi.

"Ow...that hurt." The Pegasus said, using a hoof to rub her head.

"Oh, are you alright? That looked like a nasty crash." Said Roach in a concerned tone, who moved next to Chi after seeing that there was no threat.

"It's nothing, I just a have a little trouble seeing Is all." She replied. When she looked up at the two, they both noticed that her golden eyes were pointed in different directions. "Um, are you two new here? I don't think i've seen either of you around. I'm Ditzy Doo by the way, the Ponyville mail-mare."

"I'm Chi, and this is Roach, we're both new here. It's very nice to meet you, Ditzy!"

"it's nice to meet the both of you too. Do you want me to show you around Ponyville?"

"Sure!" Said Chi. Roach nodded his head. Chi could already tell that she, Ditzy and Roach were going to become great friends.

...

"So...When are you gonna ask her out?"

Green Locks nearly spat out the piece of apple he was eating upon hearing Lyra's question. "Ask her out! I don't even know her! All I did was buy some apples from her!" He said, blushing furiously.

Lyra couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. This guy was just so much fun when he was embarrassed. "Actually, if you want to get to know her better, you should look for Pinkie Pie. she always throw's parties for new ponies, and Applejack always shows up. She lives at sugarcube corner if you're interested."

"Yeah, we should head over there, Pinkie's parties are always fun!" Said Bon-Bon

"Well, okay, if the're as much fun as you say they are then I may as well go."

With that being said, the three ponies got up from the bench they were sitting at and went off to sugarcube corner.

...

"Oh hello there, Dearies! What can I do for ya'? Asked an older looking mare with a cyan coat and a two toned red mane that seemed to be done in the style of cupcake frosting. Green Locks assumed that she ran the shop.

"Were looking for someone named Pinkie Pie." The dreadlocked stallion answered.

"Pinkie pie said something about a new pony, and I don't think I've seen you around here before. She's probably waiting for you upstairs."

"Wait, how would she know that I'm here if we haven't even met?" Green Locks asked.

Lyra put a hoof on his shoulder. "Nopony knows how she does it, dude, and thinking about it too hard will probably just lead to insanity."

"Well...okay."

The three ponies walked up the flight of stairs. Green Locks could swear that he heard music playing as he walked. After reaching the top of the stairs, they found that their was indeed a party going on. There were quite a few ponies here, most of them he hadn't met yet.

"*Gaaaaaaaaaasp* He's here!" A pink earth pony mare with a curly pink mane said, as she bounced over to Green Locks. "I love meeting new ponies! What's your name? My pinkie sense told me that you'ed be here! *Gasp* did you make friends with Lyra and Bon-Bon? Oh than must mean your good at making friends and that's good because I have a lot friends that I want you to meet!"

The words that came out of the pink pony flew out in rapid succession, leaving the black-coated stallion confused. So he just said the first thing that came to mind. "Um...hi. I'm Green Locks."

"And I'm Pinkie Pie! C'mon, there are a bunch of ponies that are waiting to meet you!" She said while grabbing his hoof and bringing him to a white unicorn mare with a curly purple mane.

"This is Rarity! She's a fashio-"

"That's alright Pinkie, I think I can take it from here." Green Locks interrupted, not wanting to be given a tour of her friends by the energetic pony. He much preferred to just meet them and talk to them on his own.

"Oh, um, okay. Well if you need anything just tell me!" The bubbly mare said while bouncing away. The metalhead stallion turned to Rarity.

"So...You're Rarity?"

"Yes, Dahling, I'm Rarity. I'm a fashion designer and...oh my goodness." The look on her face went from that of a friendly smile to one of utter horror. Sort of like the look one would have after seeing the worst(or best) horror movie ever made. "What has happened to your mane!" she shouted suddenly.

"Um, I don't know, what happened to it?" Green Locks asked, not quite sure why she was acting like she had seen a ghost...or heard the new metallicolt album, that's pretty terrible too.

"It's just so dirty! It looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks! It's a crime against fashion! Oh no, this simply won't do. Come over to my boutique tomorrow and I'll fix up your mane." She said while using unicorn magic to hold and examine one of his dreads.

'Well, thats an interesting way of greeting somepony' The slightly offended stallion thought to himself. "I'm not sure if you realize this, but usually when somepony has their mane done into dreadlocks, it usually means they want it like that."

"Oh, dahling, I'm not talking about your dreadlocks, i'm talking about how dirty they are! I can make your dreadlocks nice and shiny if you would just come over to my boutique, and it'll be free, no cost to you." Rarity offered.

"*Sigh* while, alright, as long as you promise not to mess up my dreads."

"I promise." She said.

Green Locks looked around the room that the party was taking place in. There was loud techno music being played by a DJ with a white coat and a wild two toned blue mane, she was also wearing purple sunglasses. He also noticed two very familiar ponies. Pen and Blue Blaze were dancing together, or rather Blue Blaze was dancing and Pen was just being dragged along to her moves. Green Locks gasped and blushed when he noticed a familiar mare.

Yup, it was definitely her. The mare that had been running the apple stand earlier, and she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Green Locks felt a hoof tapping against his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Lyra standing there with her cheeky grin.

"She's right there, dude. C'mon, you know you wanna talk to her." She said.

"Cheeky Lyra is cheeky."

"Well, love-struck Green Locks is love-struck." she retorted.

Green Locks sighed. He really did want to get to know Applejack better, but he was just so nervous around her. Green Locks decided to ignore his fear and talk to the mare of his dreams.

*To be continued*

Authors note: This chapter ended up becoming a lot more focused on Green Locks than I intended. After the whole party scene is over I promise the other OC's will be taking up the spotlight. And also, were there any parts that struck you as being funny? I'm trying to inject a little more humor into this and I just want to know how I'm doing. Also, there's only one more OC that I haven't introduced yet, he'll be in the next chapter. One more thing, how did I do on keeping pinkie pie and Rarity in character? And also, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright stuff: I don't own anything here besides my OC's.

"Um...hi." Green Locks shyly said to the orange mare.

"Howdy! Hey, ah remembah' you, ya' bought some apples from me earlier. Um, Green Locks, was it?"

"Uh, yeah, Green Locks, that's my name. So...you sell apples?" He said, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Eeyup, ah grow apples, buck 'em and sell 'em. Me and Mah family run the farm, sweet apple acres, The leading supplier of apples in Equestria." She said proudly.

"Oh, cool"

"Ah couldn't help but notice that your cutie mark is a guitar, do ya' play in'a band?" Asked applejack.

"Yeah, well, I used to play in a band back when I lived in Manehatten." Green Locks answered, blushing heavily as he realized that she would have to have been looking at his flank to notice that.

"Oh, alright. Why did ya' leave Manehatten?"

"*Sigh*, I don't know, Manehatten just wasn't doing it for me. Everypony that lives there just seemed so...fake, if that makes any sense. So I left."

"Yeah, ah know how that feels. Ah lived in Manehatten for a little while back when ah was just a filly. So, if you ain't playin' in a band anymore, then what do ya' do for work?"

"At the moment, nothing. I'm looking for a job though."

"Well, if ya' need some extra bits then we could always use a hired hoof on the farm. You can start tomorrow if ya' want."

"Oh, um, really? Thank you."

Applejack put a hoof on his shoulder, which caused his blush to intensify. "Anythin' for a friend." She said, smiling at the earth pony.

"So...how are ya' enjoyin' the party so far?" she asked.

"It's fun, lots of ponies I haven't met, a few I know." He answered, gesturing towards Pen and Blue Blaze.

"Hehe, yeah, I've been meaning to ask ya' somethin' bout' those two. Are they datin'? Cause' to me it just like Blaze pushes Pen around and he just does whatever she says."

"That's basically their entire relationship in a nutshell." The black-coated pony answered.

The two ponies noticed Lyra walking towards them. "Hi Applejack, I see you've met Green Locks. He's a nice guy, huh?

"Eeyup, real nice." She answered, flashing a smile at a blushing Green Locks. "Um, Locks, me and Lyra kinda wanna talk about sumthin' a bit private. Why don't ya' try gettin' to know some of the other ponies?" She said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll do that." He said, walking away from the pair.

...

"Hey everypony, look who I found!" The easily recognizable voice of Pinkie Pie said from the bottom of the staircase. Three figures were walking up. One of them was an earth pony mare with a walnut coat and a short(except for one long lock of hair) blond mane, the other one being a griffon with a light golden brown coat and black feathers. The last one being a wall-eyed pegasus mare with a grey coat and blond mane. "I found these three on the street. Two of them are new!" She said happily. The three of them went off into the party room, the earth pony looking quite excited, while the griffon had a nervous smile and the Pegasus just looked(for lack of a better word) derpy.

Green Locks noticed a familiar face from across the room. It was a unicorn stallion with a white coat and a light blue mane which was cut in a style that concealed one of his eyes. his cutie mark was that of 3 icicles. This stallion was none other than Frostbite, a pony that Green Locks knew quite well back when they both lived in Manehatten.

"Well, long time no see, Frosty." Green Locks greeted his friend.

"Yeah, a few weeks to be exact." He said in his icy-cool voice. "So, how's ponyville working out for you?"

"Pretty good, better than Manehatten. Everypony here is just so much friendlier." The metalhead answered.

"Yeah, and all these mares too. Hey, do you got a thing for Applejack? Couldn't help but notice that your face was doing it's best tomato impression when you were talking to her."

"Um...well...*sigh* yeah, pretty much." He said, deciding that there wasn't much of a point in trying to hide his crush.

"She's a cute mare, dude. Personally, I can't take my eyes off of that unicorn over there." Frostbite said, gesturing towards Lyra, who was still talking to Applejack Green Locks couldn't help rolling his eyes, Frosty always thought of himself as a ladies-man.

...

The dreadlocked earth pony took another look around. He saw the griffon from earlier talking to a Pegasus mare with a yellow coat and a long pink mane, Both of them were blushing. He noticed a very large red stallion with a short orange mane talking to a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane. They seemed friendly enough.

"Hey." He greeted the two ponies.

"Hey, you're Green Locks right? I'm Rainbow Dash and this big guy over here is Big Macintosh." She said, nudging the red stallion with her shoulder, causing him to blush slightly.

"Eeyup. Ah don't usually come to these parties, but Applejack says that ah should try and get out more." Big Macintosh said in a familiar southern drawl.

"Wait, are you and applejack related?"

"Eeyup, ah'm her brother."

"Oh, alright." Green Locks said. He looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Hey, you actually look kinda familiar... Are you the same Rainbow Dash that saved some of the wonderbolts at that stadium or something?"

"Yeah, That was me. They don't call me the fastest flyer in Equestria for nuthin'!" She said proudly.

"I'm surprised the wonderbolts haven't asked you to join them yet." The black-coated stallion replied.

"Yeah, I know. But thats okay, because one of these days I'm gonna get into the wonderbolts." She replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

The three ponies continued their conversation. Green Locks learning quite a bit about the apple farming process and about how sonic rainbooms work.

...

The black-coated stallion noticed the griffon from earlier and the yellow Pegasus he was talking to walk up to him.

The mare was the first to speak. "Um, h-hii, I'm f-f-Fluttershy."

"And I'm Roach, your Green Locks right? It's nice to meet you." The griffon said.

"It's nice to meet the both of you too. So, how are you two enjoying the party?"

"Oh, it's lovely. Pinkie Pie always throws the best parties." Fluttershy answered.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." Roach said. He looked at fluttershy and a shade of crimson crept onto his face. "Um, fluttershy...do you wanna dance, like...together?"

The yellow mare blushed. "Oh, um...I would love to dance with you, Roach." She looked at Green Locks. "I enjoyed talking to you, Green Locks, I hope we'll see eachother again soon." The pair walked over to the dance floor.

'Wow, now those two would make an adorable couple' The black earth pony thought to himself.

...

*Grumble-grumble*. 'Hm, now that I think about it I haven't really eaten in while' Green Locks thought as his stomach showed it's resentment for his lack of eating in the form of a growl. He walked over to the cake that was positioned in the middle of the room and grabbed himself a piece.

"Hey there!" He heard somepony greeting him. He turned around to see a smiling unicorn stallion with a light-blue coat and a white mane with light-blue streaks and a cutie mark of a safety pin.

"Um...hi." He greeted back.

"Hi! I'm Pokey Pierce! You're Green Locks right? Pinkie Pie told me a little bit about you. I'm her coltfriend, so she's always telling me stuff about new ponies that she meets." The unicorn said.

"Nice to meet you Pokey. So, you're Pinkie's coltfriend?"

"Yeah, we just started dating about a week ago. It's been really fun, Pinkie is just such a fun mare to hang out with."

Suddenly, a pink blur flew through the air and landed right on top of Pokey.

"Hiya Pokey!" The pink blur that was revealed to be Pinkie Pie said, hugging and nuzzling her coltfriend.

"Oh, um, hi Pinkie." The unicorn said, a warm blush creeping on his face. The song that the DJ was playing switched to a more mellow trance-ey beat.

"Ooooh, this my jam! C'mon Pokey, let's dance! The excited mare said, pulling Pokey over to the dance floor.

Apparently, alot of the other ponies have the same idea, as most of them were getting into pairs to dance. Roach was still dancing with Fluttershy, Frostbite was leading a blushing Lyra to the dance floor, Big Macintosh was dancing with Rainbow Dash, Pen was dancing with Blue Blaze, Rarity was dancing with a purple young dragon whom he hadn't quite met yet, three young fillies were dancing together, Bon-Bon was dancing with a caramel colored earth pony, The wall-eyed Pegasus was dancing with an earth pony with a brown coat and hourglass cutie mark, a few other pairs had started dancing as well.

Green Locks looked around for applejack.

"Howdy there, do ya' wanna dance?" He heard somepony say in a familiar accent. He turned around to see the mare of his dreams, smiling at him.

"Applejack...yes, I would love to dance with you." He said.

...

"Alright everypony! This is the last one for the day, so I'm making it a slow one. So, if any of you want to dance with that special mare or stallion, now's your chance!" The DJ shouted, switching a slower, more danceable song.

Green Locks and Applejack had already been dancing together for awhile. The orange mare moved closer to him and wrapped her forelegs around his neck and moved in closer to him, nuzzling the top of her head into the bottom of his head and onto his neck. The stallion blushed heavily at the contact, but still wrapped his forelegs around her neck, gladly accepting the nuzzle. Applejack moved her head from the bottom of his head and looked into his dark green eyes. Green Locks looked into the two emerald-green orbs in front of him. 'Wow, those eyes...I could just stare into those eyes all day' he thought. Green Locks was feeling something...he wasn't quite sure what it was but it was something. The two ponies danced to the slow, steady beat of the song.

Eventually, the song ended. The partygoers all started to leave the bakery that the party had taken place at. The DJ was busy packing her equipment.

"I had a really good time, Applejack." Green Locks said to the mare he had danced with.

"Ah had fun too, sugarcube." Applejack said. She moved towards the stallion and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was at that moment that Green Locks realized what exactly he felt during the dance. He didn't just feel a crush for her anymore, he was in love. 'I...I love her?' he thought to himself. He looked up at the beautiful mare.

"Applejack, I..." He stopped mid-sentence, not sure how exactly to say this.

"What is it, sugarcube?"

"I...I think I-" Green locks was cut off by the feeling of Applejacks lips being pressed against his own. The kiss went on for a little while until the both of them had to separate for air.

"Ah know. And ah love you too."

Authors note: I'm really proud of this chapter, honestly I think it could be my best work yet. The main reason being the moment that Locks and AJ had at the end. It might have been a bit on the cheesy side, but I liked it. Also, i'm glad that the whole party scene is over, because now I can focus on the other characters. The next chapter is going to focus on Pen and Blue Blaze. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Ink

Copyright stuff: I don't own anything here besides my OC's.

(a few days after the party)

*Rrrring, rrring!* Pen bashed the top of his alarm clock with a hoof, shutting it off. He got out of his bed, turned towards the window and separated the curtains, letting the rays from Celestia's sun shine in. He didn't have his usual art classes today, but that alarm clock had become such a large part of his daily routine that he just kept it on anyway.

After washing up and combing his long mane into his usual style that concealed both of his icy-blue eyes, the stallion walked over into his living room. The walls were a plain white, except for the two Rolling Stallions and Aerocolt posters he had put up in an attempt to make the room a bit less boring. The room was empty except for a grey sofa, coffee table, DVD shelf and television set. He walked over to his sofa, or at least he tried to before he tripped over something and fell on his face. Pen looked behind him and picked up what he had tripped over, a DVD case. He looked at the cover.

Aqua colt hunger force volume 5.

The long haired stallion went over to his shelf and placed it neatly between Aqua colt hunger force volumes 4 and 6. After eating his usual breakfast of Pony O's, he put on his leather vest, beanie hat and grabbed his saddle-bags. He opened up his front door and walked outside.

As always, the streets of Ponyville were busy, with various ponies going about purchasing wares or just going out for walks. Pen looked around for anypony that he might know. He saw Green Locks running the apple stand with his fillyfriend, Applejack. The two of them had started dating after Pinkie Pie's party a few days ago. He also noticed Fluttershy and Roach sitting together on a bench. Ever since the party, those two could almost always be found together. Of course, if you were to actually ask them about this, they would insist that they were "just friends".

"Hey there, handsome." He heard a scarily familiar voice say.

Pen gulped and turned around to see Blue Blaze, wearing her saddle-bags. "Oh, h-hello B-Blaze, um, n-nice day we're having, isn't it?".

"Yeah, real nice now that I'm with you." She replied, wrapping her forelegs around his neck in a hug and placing a few kisses along his muzzle, causing his face to turn a shade of crimson. Even though Pen did find her to be a bit scary sometimes, the affection he received from her did make him feel strangely good. "So, what do you wanna do today?" The blue pegasus asked.

'Wait, she's letting ME decide what we do?' Pen thought to himself. Usually Blaze would just drag him somewhere, often giving a sarcastic response if he tried to object. "Hm, well, I was planning on going to the library to pick up some books."

"Alright, let's go. Hop on, it'l be faster." She said, flaring out her wings.

Pen blushed. "Is that really a good idea? I mean, won't that look a bit...suggestive?"

"Suggestive of what?" The Pegasus asked, despite knowing what he means. she just finds him cute when he's embarrassed.

"Of, um, a certain...act."

"Dude, just get on. There arn't even that many ponies out here."

"*Sigh* alright." Pen thought about the best way to go about it while making it look as least suggestive as possible. He approached her and attempted to climb on top of her from behind.

"*Gasp!* My goodness! Have you ponies no shame!" Said a disgusted looking mare, who was using a hoof to cover a young filly's eyes.

Blue Blaze replied with an explicit hoof gesture, The mare stormed off with her filly. A now incredibly embarrassed Pen jumped onto her back as quick as he could.

"Alright, are ya' ready?" Blaze asked, looking up at Pen, who nodded his head. The white coated stallion wrapped his forelegs around the pegasus's neck. Blaze took off, the speed blowing back Pen's long mane, revealing his rarely-seen eyes. He had to admit, he kinda liked the feeling of the wind blowing through his mane.

...

The two landed in front of the library. A dazed Pen attempted to climb off of Blaze, only to fall and land on his face. The blue Pegasus couldn't help giggling at him. 'This guy is just too cute sometimes' she thought to herself, blushing slightly. Pen got up and adjusted his ever-present hat.

The pair walked over to the library, Pen knocked on the door. A purple unicorn mare with a purple mane and a pink streak running through it answered. Pen recognized her as Twilight Sparkle. The two of them had met before at the party.

"Hi Pen. Are you here to pick up those books you wanted?" The mare asked. Pen nodded his head. Twilight walked over to her book shelf and used telekinesis magic to grab a few of them. "Alright, Hoofleton Ward's big book of animation secrets and Colty Antonucci's guide to cartooning?"

"Yup, those two are perfect." Pen said, using his own magic to put the books into his saddle bags.

...

The two ponies exited the library. Twilight had offered the two of them some tea, so they stayed there for around an hour, chatting about things of interest. Throughout the whole thing, Blaze was surprisingly polite, despite making the occasional sarcastic or witty comment. 'Who is this mare and what has she done with Blue Blaze?' Pen thought. Blue Blaze was never that polite to ponies before.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" The blue Pegasus asked.

*Grumble Grumble* Pen blushed. "While, it's just about time for lunch. Do you wanna go grab something to eat?".

"Ooooh, a lunch date, how romantic." She said, fluttering towards Pen and nuzzling him.

"Hehe, um, yeah, where do you wanna eat? Asked the blushing stallion.

"I know a really good place. Hop on."

"Alright."

Pen climbed on top of Blaze from the side. She flared out her wings and took off. 'Hm, I could get used to this.' The unicorn thought to himself.

The two landed in front of the restaurant, Pen found getting off of her to be a bit easier than before. The pair walked in, a mare in a uniform greeted them. "Awwwwww, such a cute couple! Table for two?".

Pen blushed at the compliment. "Um, yes table for two."

The mare led them to a small table with some candles set up on it, obviously designed for couples. "Alright, somepony will be here soon to take your orders." She said, giving the two their menus and walking off to tend to the other customers.

"So, Pen. How do you like the new art school? Blaze asked.

"Oh, it's great. I've been learning a lot interesting techniques."

A waitress mare arrived at their table. "So, what can I get for the lovely couple?"

Pen's cheeks flushed. "Um, I'll take the hay burger." He said, deciding to go with the food that was most familiar to him.

"And I'll be having the hay salad." The pegasus answered.

"Alright, you two just wait Here for a bit, I'll be Back with your orders."

"So, what do you think of Ponyville so far?" Pen asked.

"It's nice. The ponies here are so much better than those snobs back at Manehatten."

"Yeah, I know. Hehe, I still remember how my parents reacted when I told them that I wanted to be a cartoonist. Even better was when I told them I was moving to Ponyville to go to an art school...well aside from my mom crying."

"...why did your mom cry?"

"Well, my family owns a pretty big paper processing factory, and pretty much every member has worked there. It's sorta like a tradition or something. I guess that when I told her that I wanted to be a cartoonist as a kid she just sorta brushed me off, thought that I only wanted to do that because I was a kid. So when I told her that I was actually leaving to go learn about something that was so childish to her, instead of doing what my family has been doing for awhile, I guess that just might have been a little too much for her." Pen replied. Blaze noticed his ears flop down and expression change into one of sadness.

"*Sigh* Yeah, I know how it feels to be the black sheep of the family. My mom always tried to teach me and my sister's how to be qoute-on-qoute(using her hooves to make quotation marks as she said) proper young mares. Out of the three of us I was the tomboy. I got picked on by my sisters and a few fillies at school alot for that. One day, I got into a fight with somepony who went a little too far and that's when my mom snapped. She told me that I had two options, to go to a school for troubled young mares or to move out. I didn't want to go to the school, so she kicked me out of the house."

"Wait, your own mother kicked you out of the house?" Pen asked, not sure how anypony could do anything like that to their own daughter.

"Yeah, she helped me pack up my stuff and kicked me out. I was 16 at the time, so living away from my parents didn't really seem like that much of a problem to me. So I moved in with my coltfriend, um, I mean, ex-coltfriend(she spat this word out with a bit of venom). I lived with him for a while until we broke up, but I made enough money from my job to afford my own place."

"Oh, um, that's...good, that you could afford your own place. So...have you found yourself a job in Ponyville yet? Pen asked, trying to change the subject. The stallion couldn't help feeling bad for her. 'she must have had a really tough childhood' He thought. He also couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He had been avoiding this mare for such a long time only to learn that all she ever really wanted was probably just to feel loved by somepony.

"Alright, here's your food." The waitress said, walking over to the table with two plates of food on her back. She set the plates down on the table.

...

The pair walked out of the restuarant. The two of them had a pleasant lunch with the both of them getting to know eachother a bit better

"thanks for paying for the food." Blaze said.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a gentle-colt if I didn't."

"Yeah. Hey, do you wanna hang out at my place? I could fly you there. I'm pretty sure that you just need to use that cloud walking spell."

"Yes, I would enjoy spending some more time with you." Pen said. He focused and his horn glowed a bright white for a few seconds, signaling that the spell was complete. He never thought he would ever say something like that to the mare who made his life back in Manehatten 20% tougher. He still wondered why exactly she was acting so different, but at the same time he didn't really care.

Blaze flew up to her cloud house with Pen on her back. "You have a really nice house, Blaze." The unicorn said. The outside of the house was built in a way that resembled ancient Preek architecture, with decorative columns and a dome roof. He'd never been to her house before, but he never imagined it being so nice.

"Yeah, I built it myself after I had to move out of my old apartment."

"You built this yourself? That's very impressive, Blaze. I didn't know you could be so artistic with your designs."

"Oh, um, thank you." The mare said, failing to hold back a blush. 'Yes! It's working! He actually likes me!' She thought to herself. The two ponies walked into the house. On the inside, it looked like a regular house, just with most of the furniture being made of cloud. They walked into the living room, it contained a cloud sofa and a large flat-screen TV, right under it sat a Nintencolt Wii and DVD player, there was also a DVD shelf near a wall. "So, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? you seem to have a large collection." Pen said, pointing over to the shelf.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

Pen walked over to the shelf and looked at the collection. "Hm, I've always enjoyed this one." He said, using magic to take out a copy of Starship Stallions.

"I love that movie!" Blaze said, grabbing it and putting it into the DVD player. The two ponies sat on the couch. Blaze wrapped her forelegs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Pen blushed at the affection, but welcomed it. She looked up at the stallion. Pen looked at Blaze and noticed that her smile wasn't the usual mischeivous grin that she kept on, instead it looked like a casual, innocent smile. 'She actually looks kinda cute' The unicorn thought to himself.

...

"Hey Pen...do you wanna stay here for the night? I mean, it's getting dark and I don't usually have company around this time."  
>Blue Blaze asked, hoping desperately that he would say yes. The two of them watched the movie and had eaten a dinner of hay and daisy-petal sandwiches after. After that they had spent a few hours playing video games.<p>

Pen yawned. "Yeah I'm pretty tired anyways, and I'd usually be going to bed at around this time. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that, you can sleep in my bed with me." Blaze said, also yawning.

Pen blushed. "Um...w-we're s-sharing a bed?"

"Yeah...would you rather sleep on the couch?"

"Well...no."

"Alright then. It seems like we're both pretty tired, do you wanna go to bed now?"

"Sure."

The two ponies walked into the bedroom. The walls were painted blue and there were several shelves and a mirror as well a bed in the middle with blue pillows and a blanket. They both climbed onto the bed. Pen laid down on his back, Blaze moved over and rested her head on his chest.

"You know...I'm surprised you haven't asked yet." Blaze said.

"Um...asked what?"

"Why I've been acting so different? I don't know, just seems like something that you would be wondering about."

"Well...I have noticed a change in your behavior recently."

"Yeah, I thought you would've noticed by now. *sigh* I should probably start from the beginning. Well, do you remember when I told you that I had three sisters? None of us had the same father. My mom never had much luck with stallions. Everytime one of them had gotten her pregnant, they always dumped her as soon as they found out. After the third foal, me, was born I think she pretty much gave up on the possibility of ever finding love. One day, I found her outside the front door of our house crying. I asked her why she was crying, and instead of answering she asked me to promise her something. She asked me to promise her that when I find a nice colt, that I would never, ever let him go. I'm pretty sure that was the only thing she said to me that ever really sunk in. When I met you for the first time, I had just gotten out of a pretty terrible relationship. And when I saw you...I don't know, something in me just knew that you were the one, I could swear that I heard my mother say what she said on that night. I guess that's why I always acted the way that I did, I just didn't want to let you go. Yesterday, one of my sisters contacted me, to say that she was sorry for how she treated me when we were kids and to make sure that I was doing okay. We talked for a little bit, and I learned that she's married now, with two foals. When she told me that, I decided that trying to force myself onto you...probably wasn't the best idea."

Pen took a few seconds to let this sink in. "Blaze...I don't even know what to say. I mean-"

"It's alright Pen, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for making your life so much more difficult. I had no right to do alot of the stuff that I did, and I'm sorry." The mare said. Pen noticed her eyes starting to water and a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Blaze...It's okay. I forgive you for everything." He said, using a hoof to wipe some away some of her tears. He used his forelegs to position Blaze's head in front of his own and used a hoof to move her hair away from her eyes. "Blaze...it's alright. In these ten or so hours, you've more than made up for all of that. You've shown me just how wonderful of a mare you really are. And honestly, it would be an absolute honor to be able to call myself your coltfriend.

"Do you really mean that?" The pegasus asked, still trying to hold back tears.

Pen responded by pulling her into a kiss. Blaze's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed as she started returning it. The two ponies wrapped their forelegs around eachother, what started as a kiss turned into a deep, passionate lip-lock, their tongues dancing in eachothers mouths. The two rolled around on the bed, the blanket wrapping around them. They continued for what seemed like an eternity before their lips finally separated. The rolling had left Pen resting on top of the blue pegasus. Blaze's wings stood stiff at her sides. They both looked at eachother. Blaze moved Pen's long mane away from his eyes.

"You know...you shouldn't keep your eyes covered so much. They really do express alot about you." She said, staring into the two ice-blue spheres in front of her.

"Blaze...I love you." Pen said. The two ponies wrapped their forelegs around eachother and proceeded to kiss passionately. Their "activities" quickly escalated from there. Cries and moans of pleasure filled the otherwise quiet darkness of the night.

...

Pen slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and took notice of his surroundings. 'Um...where am I?' He thought to himself. Then it all came back to him. The stallions cheeks turned a deep crimson when he remember'd what exactly the two of them had done after she had apologized to him. He looked at the still sleeping form of Blue Blaze next to him. He never thought, or at least always hoped that his first time wouldn't be with this particular mare, but now he couldn't think of any other mare he would have rather made love to. He also couldn't help feeling a bit proud of himself.

"Pen...are you awake?"

Pen looked next to him to see Blaze's aqua-blue eyes looking into his own. Pen greeted her with a nuzzle. "Good morning, love" He said.

"Good morning to you too. Um, I just wanted to say that last night was the greatest night of my life. And you were great, when we were...you know." The pegasus said, blushing and her wings stiffening a bit at the pleasant memory.

"Oh, um, thank you. I don't think I could have been that great though, I mean, it was my first time an-"

"It was my first time too, and it was great." Blaze interrupted, smiling at her blushing coltfriend. "Hey, don't you have your art classes today?"

"Nope, not today. Hoofleton is giving us a few days off because of Celestmas."

"Oh, that's cool." She looked at the digital clock on one of her shelves. 7:00 AM. "Hey, it's still pretty early. Do you wanna go back to sleep?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah, i'm pretty tired too." Pen answered. Blaze moved closer to him and snuggled her head into his chest. They both wrapped their hooves around eachother and closed their eyes. The two lovers eventually falling asleep in eachothers hooves.

Authors note: I think this chapter came out great, maybe better than the last one. The next chapter is going to focus on Roach and will be called "butterflies and roaches". Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review. And also be sure to check out the fics "Spade" by KingofDiamonds38 and Rush Fairs by Remy Potter. Both good fics, and be sure to leave reviews on them.


	5. Chapter 5: Butterflies and Roaches

Copyright stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Authors note: if you are reading this then PLEASE leave a review. Seriously, it isn't that difficult, you just click the review button and type in some words, whether or not it's positive I don't care. As promised this chapter will focus on Roach.

*Knock knock* "*gasp* He's here!" Said an excited pegasus mare with a yellow coat and a long, pink mane. She ran up to the front door of her cottage, knowing exactly who was there. She opened the door to see a griffon with black feathers, purple eyes and a light golden brown coat. This griffon was none other than Roach. They had met at the party and became fast friends, the two of them often spending time together whenever they could. They both wrapped their forelimbs around eachother in a hug. They held eachother close, just enjoying the warmth of their bodies for a few seconds before separating, warm blushes appearing on both of their faces.

"It's very nice to see you again, shy." Roach said.

"It's very nice to see you again too."

The griffon closed the door behind him and walked in, taking a look at his surroundings. There were bird houses and various other animal-related objects placed throughout the cottage. They both took a seat on the couch.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was going to go to Applejack's to pick up some up apples for the animals...um, if you don't mind, that is."

Roach chuckled. 'She's sooooo adorable when she's shy' He thought to himself. He put a claw on her hoof. "I would love to go with you, shy."

"Oh, um, okay. Well, let's get going then."  
>Fluttershy said, turning her head away and unsuccessfully trying to hide her blushing face behind her mane, a move that Roach found to be immensely cute.<p>

It was just too adorable, Roach couldn't resist. He pulled in Fluttershy for another hug. He had to admit, he wouldn't be able to do this with any other mare, but for some reason he felt a bit more confident around Fluttershy. She "eeeped!" at the sudden movement, but relaxed soon after, resting her head on the griffons chest. Until now, she never thought about how much she enjoyed being in his arms. She loved the comfort and warmth of his feathers and the way he held her tight but not too tight, but most of all she loved his eyes, those big purple circles that she felt she could look into and just forget about all the stress and troubles of the world. The pegasus looked into those eyes and the shade of red on her face deepened.

"So... do you want something to drink before we go? Some hot chocolate, perhaps?" Fluttershy asked, still trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, hot chocolate would be good."

"Alright, just wait here and I'll be back with it." She said, getting off of the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Roach was resting his back against the sofa when he felt something hit the back of his head. The griffon turned around to see a white bunny armed with carrots standing on a desk with a very disapproving look on it's face. The bunny moved a carrot across his throat and then pointed at him, giving a look that said something along the lines of "You break her heart, I break your neck." The two of them heard the soft fluttering of Fluttershy's wings and the bunny ran off somewhere. The pegasus fluttered into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. She took notice of a carrot on the floor.

"Um, did a little white bunny throw this at you?" Fluttershy asked. Roach nodded. "*sigh* That was probably angel. I found him near the Everfree Forest when he was just a baby, so I took him in as a pet. He can be a little mischevious sometimes, but he can be really sweet when you get to know him...well, sort of." She explained. She sat down with Roach and the two of them drank their hot chocolate together. The black feathered griffon moved a bit closer and draped a wing around fluttershy. A shade of crimson crept onto her face, but she moved closer to him and rested her head on his side.

"Um, so...how are you enjoying Ponyville so far?" The mare asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's...interesting. The ponies here a very nice, especially you, shy." He replied, putting an arm around the pegasus, causing her to blush even harder.

"M-maybe we should get going. I mean, we shouldn't keep the animals waiting for their food."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Okay. I just need to grab a sweater before we go, it's cold outside."

...

The two were walking through the ever-busy streets of Ponyville. The winter air was at it's coldest, so Fluttershy had put on a green sweater with red and white near the collar and at the ends of the sleeves. It covered everything up from her waist but kept the back legs and flank exposed. Roach's feathers usually kept him warm enough during the winter, but Fluttershy had insisted that he wear something to keep him warm, so he wore a Celestmas hat. The both of them were having a slightly one-sided conversation.

"-And then, she did a sonic rainboom! It was so amazing, I cheered louder than I think I ever have before." Fluttershy said. She had been telling him something about rainbows, stadiums and falling. Roach was too busy being mesmerized to hear most of what she was saying.

"Um, yeah, that's cool." He said, his usual response during the walk. Although that's what came out of his beak, what he was really saying in his mind was probably something along the lines of 'dat flank!'.

"Oh, but that's enough about me and my friends. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Um, yeah, that's cool."

"Roach...are you alright? You look like you're in a trance or something."

"Um, yeah, that's cool."

"...Roach?"

"Huh? Oh, Um, yeah. What were you saying, again?" The griffon said, snapping out of his plot-induced trance.

Fluttershy giggled. "I said, why don't you tell me about yourself? Like, what made you decide to move to Ponyville?"

"Oh, well okay. Before I moved here used to work at hospital in Fillydelphia, I was a doctors assistant. I didn't do any actual doctor stuff, I just helped whoever I was working with." He answered.

"You worked at a hospital? That's interesting, my mother was a doctor. So, did you grow up in Fillydelphia?"

"Yeah, I grew up there. My family wasn't like most griffon families, we just lived like any regular pony family would. I had a younger sister, but we didn't really get along that well. My dad was an artist, he sold his paintings at the marketplace, so we earned a few bits from that. My mom worked as a weather pony, or as a weather griffon rather."

"Yeah, I actual-"

"Hey there!" they both a heard a voice call out to them, cutting off fluttershy. The two turned around to see Pen and Blue Blaze headed in their direction. For once the two of them actually looked like a happy couple, both of them were smiling and Pen's foreleg was around Blaze. The Pegasus was wearing a blue sweater while Pen wore a white one with his matching beanie hat.

"hello." greeted Fluttershy. She had previously seen them before when she noticed Blaze dragging Pen by a leash. She always noticed that Pen never seemed to be very happy around his mare-friend, until now.

"Hi guys! What's up?" The blue pegasus greeted them.

"Me and Roach were just heading to sweet apple acre's to pick up some apples." The timid pegasus answered.

"Oh, that's cool. Me and Pen were heading to the theatre, he's taking me out to see a movie."  
>Blaze said, giving her coltfriend a nuzzle. He blushed, but returned the affection.<p>

Fluttershy "aaawwwwwwwwwwed!" at the display. The two lovers blushed, then looked at eachother and shared a quick kiss. "Well, we should get going now. We don't want to be late for the movie." Pen said, still blushing a bit.

"Yeah, we should get going. See ya!" Said Blaze, heading off to the theater with her colt friend.

"Awwww, those two look so happy together! Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it, Roach? Fluttershy said.

"Yeah...it sure is."

...

The two arrived in front of Applejacks house. Roach thought it looked almost like some kind of barn/house hybrid from where he was standing. The griffon knocked on the front door and a little filly with a pale yellow coat and a red mane with a bow in it answered.

"Howdy! Are y'all lookin' fer' Applejack?" The filly said. Roach and her had met at the party, so they were already familiar with eachother.

"Do you know where she is? we just need some apples for the animals." Fluttershy answered.

"Well, She said that her and Green Locks were gonna be busy with sumthin' fer a little while."

"Oh...well, I wonder what they could be busy with." Fluttershy said, blushing at the thought of what they could be doing together. Applejack never really seemed like the type of mare that would want to "take things steady".

"Howdy there! Sorry to keep y'all waitin', we were just movin' some of these apples." Applejack and Green locks emerged from a hallway carrying buckets of apples on their backs. The two put down the buckets on the floor and walked towards the two. The pegasus let out a sigh of relief. "Do y'all need some apples? we got plenty of 'em."

"Yes, the usual amount." Fluttershy said. Applejack gave her a small bucket of apples, Fluttershy grabbing the handle with her mouth.

"Thank you." She said, sounding a bit muffled with the handle in her mouth. The ponies(and one griffon) said their goodbyes.

...

"Hey, um, you don't have carry those. I can carry it for you if you want." Roach said, noticing that Fluttershy was starting to look a bit tired.

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me."

"I insist, you shouldn't have to carry those." Roach said, stretching out his arms towards Fluttershy.

"Um...well okay, if you insist." She said, giving him the bucket. The two continued their walk back towards Fluttershy's cottage. The griffon took notice of boutique that they were about to pass.

"Hey Fluttershy, could you wait here for a sec? I just need to go in there and check on something."

"Of course you can. Just, um, try not to take too long, it's starting to get a bit dark."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Roach said, walking into the caurusel boutique. A mare with a white coat and a curly purple mane greeted him at the main desk.

"Hello Dahling! Are you here for your suit?"

"Yeah, is it finished?"

"Yes, you're just in time. I finished it a few minutes ago." Rarity said, using magic to grab a black and white tuxedo, designed to be worn by Roach. "Alright, here it is. Did you ask her yet?"

Roach blushed. "Um...not quite."

"Well, why not?"

"It's just that...what if she doesn't say yes?"

"*sigh* Dahling, listen to me. You are a wonderful griffon and I can't think of a single reason why any mare would ever say no to an opportunity to date someone as wonderful as you."

"Well, um, thank you. I'll try to ask her today."

"Perfect. Oh, you two dahlings are gonna be so cute together!"

"Well okay, Fluttershy's waiting for me outside, so I should probably get going."

"Alright, now get out there! Your mare-friend is waiting for you." Rarity said, a sly smile on her face, Roach looked down and blushed. The two said their goodbyes and the griffon left the boutique.

"Hey Futtershy. Sorry about keeping you waiting."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, but we should go, it really is starting to get dark."

...

The two arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. After feeding and taking care of her animals, they sat down on her couch. Roach looked over at Fluttershy. 'She's so beautiful...okay Roach, you can do this. You just gotta ask her if she wants to go or not.' He thought to himself. "Um, Fluttershy... There's something that I gotta ask you."

"What is it, Roach?" She asked, looking at him with those big, striking cyan eyes.

"Fluttershy, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" The pegasus blushed at his question. 'omygoshhe'saskingmeoutonadate!' She thought frantically in her mind.

"Yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you."

"Oh, well that's alright I didn't rea-wait...what?" Roach said, still trying to process that she had just said yes.

"I said, I would love to go out with you, Roach."

"Really? That's awesome! Um, I mean...that's cool." Roach turned his head and blushed. "So, um, when do you wanna go?"

"Well, I actually think now would be great, well, if you don't mind. We both haven't eaten dinner yet, We've already spent most of the day together and I would love to spend some more time with you. there's also kinda been something that I want to show you."  
>The mare answered, blushing.<p>

"Um...okay, I can take you now if you want. what do you wanna show me?"

"Um, you just wait right here, I'll be back with it."  
>...<p>

Roach had been waiting for around 20 minutes. He wondered what exactly was taking her so long.

"Um...do you like it?"

Roach looked at the hallway to see what he was sure was the beautiful sight to ever grace his eyes. Fluttershy shyly emerged wearing a gorgeous red dress that covered her body but kept her legs exposed. Her long mane was now parted down the middle, rather than in her usual style that almost covered half of her face. Roach's cheeks turned bright red at the sight of her.

"Fluttershy...you look amazing." Roach said, stunned at the sight of the beautiful mare in front of him.

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad you like it." Fluttershy said, blushing at the compliment. "Rarity made it for me. she didn't tell me what it was for but she said that I would need it soon enough. So, are we ready to go?"

Roach looked over at his tuxedo, still neatly folded in it's plastic wrapping. "Um, not quite. Let me just put this on first and we can go."

...

"Hey there! My, my, such a lovely young couple! Table for two?" Asked a cheery young mare in a uniform as they walked into the restaurant. They both blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah, table for two." Roach answered.

The pair sat at their table. It was obvious that the table was designed for couples, as it was small, only had two chairs and had several candles lit on it. 'Oh my...he just looks so handsome in that suit' Fluttershy thought, her cheeks flushing. The dim lighting and the live classical music being played set a romantic mood in the restaurant. The waitress had already taken their orders, so the two of them were just waiting.

"So... Are you like, the Ponyville vet?" Roach asked, trying to stir up a conversation with the timid mare.

"Well, not officially, but whenever somepony's pet gets injured or anything like that, they always come to me first and they usually give me some bits for my work. So, I guess you could say that I am the Ponyville vet."

"Alright, here's the food for the lovely couple!" The waitress said, carrying the plates over to their table on her back.

...

The two walked out of the restaurant. The date had gone perfectly, they both enjoyed a pleasant meal and had both gotten to know eachother a bit better.

"Oh my...Roach, look." Fluttershy said, pointing a hoof towards the sky.

"Wow...it's beautiful."

The night sky was lit by a spectacular full moon. It covered a good portion of the sky, making it's various craters and other formations look stunningly detailed.

"I've never seen it that big before...Princess Luna must of worked really hard."

"Yeah, it really is amazing...but, I don't think it's as beautiful as you, shy."

"...What?" Fluttershy said, looking up at roach with those big, pretty cyan eyes. Roach gently used a claw(he always keeps them dull) to move her head in front of his own. He slowly moved his head closer to Fluttershy's until they met in a kiss, which lasted for a few seconds until they separated.

"I love you, shy."

The pegasus just stood there, not quite sure what to make of what just happened. She looked into Roach's big, purple eyes and said the only thing she could think of. "I...I love you too, Roach."

They both looked into eachothers eyes for a few seconds before sharing another kiss, this one being deeper and lasting longer. The two of them closed their eyes and wrapped their forelimbs around eachother, savoring the taste and feeling of their tongues interlocking for as long as they could before separating. Fluttershy's wings were almost fully extended her dress being the only thing stopping them from springing up. She nuzzled her head into Roach's chest.

"Would you like to sit down, Fluttershy?" The griffon asked gesturing towards a bench near them. She nodded and the two approached the bench and sat down. Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around Roach's waist and snuggled her head into his side. Roach wrapped his arms and wings around the Pegasus. They sat there, cuddling together, just enjoying the warmth that their bodies provided in the otherwise cold night and enjoying the magnificent view of the moon above.

...

The pair entered Fluttershy's cottage, the heat in it being a nice change from the bitter coldness outside.

"Roach... I had a wonderful time with you, and I would re-mmf!" Fluttershy was cut of by the feeling of Roach's beak being pressed against her lips. The two closed their eyes and just enjoyed the intimate contact. The pegasus abruptly broke off the kiss. Roach looked on in confusion as the usually timid mare fluttered over to the sofa and took off her dress, allowing blood to rush up to her wings as they sprung up with a *pomf*. Roach's cheeks flushed at the sight of her erect wings. She walked up in front of Roach and tackled him onto the sofa. The griffon couldn't help feeling surprised at her behavior, this was a side of Fluttershy that he didn't know existed, but he kinda liked. She jumped on top of him and looked into his eyes. They both wrapped their forelimbs around eachother and kissed deeply, the two of them enjoying the sensation of their tongues interlocking. They broke off for air after a few minutes, the tingling feeling still on their tongues. Fluttershy rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, her wings slowly moving down.

'She really is adorable when she's sleeping' Roach observed, looking at the sleeping mare. There was a part of him that kinda wished that their "activities" had went a bit farther than just kissing, but he put those feelings aside, deciding that spending the day with the mare of his dreams was enough. He wrapped his wings around Fluttershy to keep her warm, rested his head on the sofas arm rest and closed his eyes.

Authors note: I can't help but feel that I made Fluttershy a bit out of character at the end. But there are plenty of moments where she's acted "out of character" in the series, so I guess her acting like that wouldn't be too far-fetched. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review. For the next chapter I'll probably do a Celestmas chapter with all of the characters. I know Christmas was a while back, but a Celestmas chapter was something that I wanted to do from the beginning so I'm doing one anyway. Also, if you have any suggestions for possible storylines then don't be afraid to leave it in a review or PM me.


	6. Chapter 6: A very Merry Celestmas!

Copyright stuff: As always, I only own my OC's.

Author's note: As promised, this is the Celestmas chapter. And as always please leave a review. Seriously, I can not accurately describe with words how much I want you guys to leave reviews. Even if you don't have anything to say, just post something, anything! I might just leave a little something-something alongside the next chapter if I get enough reviews. Also, I changed the story description to be a bit less noobish. If you have any ideas for a better one, then just leave it in a review or PM me. Anyways, on to the fic.

Today was a very special day in Ponyville. It wasn't because of the thick blanket of snow that covered the town. No, it also wasn't because of the cold winter air that breathed through the town. Today was a certain day of the year, a very special day that only ever came once a year...

"It's Celestmas!" Lyra shouted, jumping out of her bed. She ran over to the calendar posted on one of her minty-green walls. There was a day on it that was circled and labelled Celestmas, every other day before it was crossed out. She put a hoof up to it and smiled. "Yup, it's Celestmas!". She ran down to her living room and grabbed a green sweater, scarf and a Celestmas hat.

The minty-green unicorn stepped out of her house, and gasped at the sight before her. Ponyville was covered in a beautiful, white blanket of snow. It almost looked like something out of a fantasy book, like a winter wonderland. Lyra smiled, she had a certain feeling about today. "This is gonna be... the best Celestmas ever!"

"Bon-Bon!" Lyra yelled, jumping on the earth pony and wrapping her forelegs around her neck in a tight hug. Lyra had been looking around for Bon-Bon for a few minutes to find her at their usual meeting spot: the bench.

"H-hi, Lyra." Said Bon-Bon, trying not to suffocate in Lyra's death-grip.

"Bon-Bon, it's Celestmas! My favorite day of the year!"

The earth pony's face began to turn purple. "Yeah, I noticed. Could you please let go, you s-starting t-to c-choke me."

"Oh, sorry about that." The unicorn said, letting go of Bon-Bon. "But still, it's Celestmas!"

"Yeah, it is. I heard Pinkie Pies's throwing a party tonight." The earth pony said, gasping for air.

"Of course she is, she always throws the best Celestmas parties!"

"Well, I can't argue with that. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but Caramel doesn't have to go to work today, so we're gonna be hanging out...like, um, just the two of us." Bon-Bon said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by her friend. A mischievous smile crept onto Lyra's face.

"Really? All alone, huh? I bet you and Caramel are gonna be havin' lot's of fun when you two are all alone." Lyra said suggestively.

Bon-Bon blushed furiously. "M-me and C-Caramel aren't doing that!"

"Suuuuuure you aren't."

"*sigh* Forget it. Anyways, why don't you spend some time with Frostbite? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any plans."

Lyra blushed at the mention of her coltfriend. The two of them had started dating soon after Pinkie's party a week ago. Now that she thought about of it, they haven't really been spending that much time together lately. "Well... we haven't seen eachother In a few days, and it's Celestmas so I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

"Great! Well, I gotta go, Caramel's probably waiting for me." The earth pony said, walking off to meet her coltfriend. Lyra headed in the direction of Frostbite's house.

...

*Knock knock* "Ugh, who could possibly be coming here at this time?" Said Frostbite to nopony in particular. He attempted to get out of bed only to get caught up in the blanket and fall onto the floor next to it. "*sigh*...close enough." he deadpanned. he walked over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror, his mane was messy and covered most of his face.

*Knock Knock*

"Hold on, I'll be over there in a second!" The unicorn called out to whoever was at the door. He washed his face and levitated a comb over to him and used it to fix his mane into his usual one-eye-concealing style. He walked over to to the front door of his home and opened it only to be tackle-hugged onto the floor by a green unicorn mare.

"Hi Frosty!" Lyra said, laying on top of her coltfriend.

"Hey babe." The stallion said, before using his forelegs to pull her in for a kiss. Lyra blushed and her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon started pushing forward with her lips. They both wrapped their forelegs around eachother and savored the deep, intimate lip-lock. Frostbite used a foreleg to pull her body onto his and flipped over, leaving him resting on top of the mare.

"Hey Frosty, I'm gonna go-oh my goodness, I'm so s-sorry um I'm g-gonna be going now." They both heard a voice say. They broke off the kiss and looked behind them to see a griffon with black feathers and purple eyes.

"Hi Roach!" Lyra greeted.

"Um, h-hi Lyra." The griffon greeted back, A warm blush on his cheeks at the sight of the position that the two ponies were in.

"*sigh* Roach, can I talk to you for a minute?" Frostbite asked, getting up and walking towards the griffon.

"Um, sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well..." The stallion began, putting a foreleg around Roach and leading him over to the kitchen where they could speak in private. "Listen, Roach. Buddy. Guy. Don't get me wrong here, I like having you around. But as much as I enjoy your company, me and Lyra are probably gonna be doing what you just saw and hopefully more here. And honestly, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having you around while that's going on. Basically... You need to get your own place dude, or maybe move in with your marefriend, what was her name again? shutterfly, clutsershy, something like that?"

Roach blushed at the mention of Fluttershy. The two of them had been "just friends" until that one night. After that they were "officially" a couple. "Well, I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't mind having me around. Yeah, I'll ask her about it."

"Great. Now, where did you say you were going?"

"Well, I was gonna go spend some time with Fluttershy."

"Great, you have the perfect opportunity to ask her."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, um, I'll just be going now." Roach said, heading towards the door. Frostbite walked back over to the front door where Lyra was still waiting.

"Now...where were we?" He said, moving in for another kiss. Lyra moved her head to the side.

"Um, I was actually wondering if you had anything to eat. I didn't eat breakfast so I'm kinda hungry." Lyra said, walking into the kitchen.

Frosty let out a sigh of disappointment.

...

Pen couldn't help but admire the work that the weather Pegasi had accomplished, The layer of snow that covered Ponyville was almost breathtakingly beautiful. The stallion was headed in the direction of Blue Blaze's cloud house, excited to spend Celestmas with his marefriend. The two of them had made plans to spend some time together before going to Pinkie Pie's party tonight.

"Hey there, handsome." He heard a familiar voice say. He smiled and turned around, already knowing who it was. The two ponies met in a hug, which for a few seconds before they separated. Pen looked at his marefriend, Blaze was wearing a blue-and-white striped scarf and a matching sweater.

"You look beautiful, Blaze."

"Thanks. You ain't lookin' so bad yourself. So, do you wanna head up?" The Pegasus asked, gesturing towards her house.

"Sure."

"Alright, you know the drill."

Pen climbed up on top of Blaze and she flared out her wings, getting ready for flight. Pen had gotten used to flying with Blaze after several flights up to her house and throughout Ponyville.

...

"Alright, here we are." Said Blue Blaze, landing in front of her cloud house. The two ponies walked into the living room. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Hm, why don't you decide, Blaze?"

"Reeeaaaly? Well, I have a few ideas." Blaze said, a smile creeping onto her face. She fluttered over to the sofa, sat down on her haunches and gestured Pen to come over to her.

Pen blushed. "Um...o-okay." he nervously walked over to his marefriend. She grabbed him with her forelegs and pulled him into a kiss. Pen blushed and wrapped his forelegs around her, gladly returning the affection. Blaze rested her back against the back of the sofa and pulled Pen closer to her, her wings springing out with a *pomf*. the kiss lasted for as long as they could make it before their lips finally separated. Pen took a seat next to Blaze, a blush still on his face. The mare wrapped her forelegs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I love you, Pen."

The stallion looked at Blaze, used some magic to move her hair out of her eyes and gave her a kiss on her muzzle "I love you too, Blaze."

"Hey Pen..." The mare hesitated. "Do you wanna... you know... do it?"

Pens cheeks turned a deep crimson at her question. "Well, um, I mean...didn't we do it yesterday? It's not that I don't like it, it just that, well... shouldn't we be... saving it up?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that you've gotten really good at it, since we started. And I've been feeling kinda... in the mood, lately." She replied, blushing heavily. The two of them had been rather "active" ever since that night.

"Oh, um, well, I guess in that case we can do it." The stallion said, failing to hold back his blush.

"Awesome! C'mon, let's go." The blue-coated pegasus said flying up to her bedroom, Pen following.

...

Green Locks hummed a tune as he trotted over to Applejack's house. The stallion had been earning bits by doing various jobs around the farm, some of which he used to purchase a special gift for his marefriend, which he was currently holding as he walked. He made his way up to the house, more than happy to spend some time with the mare of his dreams. He knocked on the door and surely enough, Applejack answered.

"Howdy sugarcube! Are those for me?" Applejack said, looking at the bouquet of red, purple and yellow flowers that the stallion was holding.

Green Locks handed her the bouquet. "Yeah, I thought they'd make a nice Celestmas gift. Um, it should have a little card in it."

Applejack looked and noticed that there was indeed a little card sticking out of it. She took it out and read it aloud. "To: The mare of mah dreams. From: Green Locks. Dear Applejack, ah can't remember a single point in my life when ah have been as happy as ah am when ah'm around you. You're perfect in every sense of the word, you're smart, strong, funny, beautiful and so much more. and even though we've only been together for about a week, ah feel like it's been so much longer than that. Applejack, ah love you." The mare finished. She looked at her coltfriend and wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a hug. "Ah love you to, sugarcube."

They both looked into eachother's eyes for a few seconds before sharing a kiss. Green locks wrapped his forelegs around her neck and pulled her in closer, the kiss deepening. 'Oh sweet Celestia... She tastes so good... Like apples.' the stallion though to himself, enjoying the passionate lip-lock that they were in. The intimate contact lasted for as long as they could make it before they both heard a cough. The two separated and looked to their right to see a large red stallion.

"Oh, um h-howdy Big Macintosh." Applejack greeted, blushing heavily.

"...Howdy." Big Macintosh said, eyeing the two ponies in front of him.

"Um... Merry Celestmas." Green Locks said nervously, wondering exactly how long Applejacks brother had been watching them.

"Eeyup, merry Celestmas indeed. Ah finished up all the extra work around the farm, so ah'm gonna be headin' out now. Seems like you two would want to be alone anyway." The large stallion said, headed towards the door. Before leaving, he turned around. "Oh, and Applebloom's somewhere with'er friends, so you don't have'ta worry bout' her walkin' in on ya' or hearin' anything." He added, chuckling a bit.

They both blushed heavily. "B-big Macintosh! That ain't funny!" Applejack said, her cheeks a deep crimson.

"Hehe, ah thought it was funny." Big Macintosh said, heading out the door.

The two ponies walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Ah swear, sometimes he really needs ta' learn when to keep his mouth shut." The blond mare said, Wrapping her forelegs around Green Lock's waist and snuggling her head into his shoulder.

...

"Those three really are adorable, aren't they?" Roach said, his wings wrapped around Fluttershy to help keep her warm.

"They sure are." The mare said, giving Roach a kiss on his beak. The two of them were sitting on a bench watching the Cutie Mark Crusaders carry out their latest attempt to earn their cutie marks: snowboarding.

"To be honest, the entire idea of cutie marks sounds kinda scary to me. I mean, what if you end up getting a cutie mark that doesn't represent what your real talent is?" Roach said, resting his head on his marefriend's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not familiar with the science behind it, but I've never heard of a pony getting the wrong cutie mark before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The two noticed the three little fillies walk up to them. The one with a pale yellow coat and a red mane was the first to speak.

"Um...can we ask ya' somethin'?"

"Of course you can, Applebloom." Fluttershy said, wondering what was on the filly's mind.

"Are you two coltfriend and marefriend?" A filly with a white coat and a curly mane asked suddenly. Roach and Flutteshy both blushed at her question and looked at eachother before coming up with an answer.

"Yes." They both said.

"Cool! Maybe if you two have babies, we can tell'em how we got our cutie marks!"

Their faces both turned beet red. "Oh, um, I'm not sure, um well..." A heavily embarrassed Fluttershy desperately tried to find something to say.

"You two don't wanna have babies?" Applebloom asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, um, well, I'm not, um, completely opposed to the idea, but, well..." Fluttershy said before she "Meeped!" and buried her face in Roach's chest.

"Um, I think what fluttershy was trying to say is that we haven't really been together for that long, so having children isn't really something that's been on our minds." The griffon explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, c'mon crusaders! Those snowboardin' cutie marks aren't gonna earn themselves!" The red-maned filly said, heading off with her friends.

"Yeah, all this talk about love and having babies was starting to gross me out anyway." The filly with a dark orange coat and a purple mane said as they walked away.

Fluttershy removed her face from Roach's chest and looked up at him. "Um, thank you. You handled that much better than I did."

"Don't worry about it, shy. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"It's not about having babies, is it?" The mare asked jokingly.

"No, of course not" Roach began, blushing a bit. "It's just that, since I've moved into Ponyville, I haven't exactly been able to afford my own place. Frostbite's been letting me stay with him, but he's been dropping a few less-than-subtle hints that he wants me to get my own place or to just move anywhere. So, I was just wondering if, maybe, I could..."

"Move in with me?" Fluttershy finished his sentence, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah... I was wondering If I could move in with you."

Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around his neck and place a few kisses along his beak. "Of course you can move in with me!"

"Thanks, Shy." Roach said, looking at his marefriend. The Pegasus nuzzled her head into his side.

"I love you, Roach."

"I love you too, Shy."

...

Chi happily skipped through the streets of Ponyville, the long lock of her blond mane bouncing up and down as she did so. Winter is one of her favorite holidays, she loves the snow and doesn't really mind the cold.

"Hey chi!" She heard a voice call out to her. She looked to her right and saw Ditzy Doo waving at her. The two of them had become close friends ever since she had moved into Ponyville. She waved back the cross-eyed mare, not at all noticing the earth pony stallion that she was about to crash into until it was too late. She looked at the pony she had run into and blushed. He had a slate-blue coat, a darker blue mane and two musical notes as his cutie mark.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I should've been looking where I was going." The stallion said.

"Um, d-don't worry about it, it was my fault." Chi replied, failing to hold back a blush. The stallion helped her up with a hoof, causing her blush to intensify.

"Um, I don't think we've met. I'm Noteworthy." He said, extending out a hoof. Chi nervously shook it.

"Um...I'm Chi. I haven't really lived here all that long, which would explain why we haven't met."

"Well it's very nice to you, Chi. Are you gonna come to Pinkie Pie's Celestmas party tonight?"

"Yeah...I'm going. Um, I have to go, it was nice talking to you, Noteworthy." Chi said, running off somewhere.

"Um, it was nice talking to you too, Chi!" The stallion called out to the fleeing mare. She ran towards where she saw Ditzy Doo until she found her at a table eating a muffin.

"Ditzy! I have to talk to you about something!"

"What is it?" The Pegasus replied, her mouth full of muffin.

"Well, I ran into this stallion, his name was Noteworthy. And when I met him I got this really weird feeling."

"Hm, did your heart feel all fluttery? Did it feel like you had parasprites in your tummy?"

"Actually, that's exactly what it felt like! Do you know what it is?"

"I know exactly what it is! I had that same feeling when I met Doctor Whooves. You're in love!"

"I...I'm in love?"

"Yup, totally and completely in love!"

"Well... He mentioned Pinkie's party tonight, so I guess I can talk to him there."

"Perfect! You two are gonna make the cutest couple!"

Chi blushed at the compliment. "When's the party, again?"

"It's starts in an hour, I'm going with Doctor Whooves, the stallion of my dreams." Ditzy said, her cross-eyes getting all dreamy-like, which for Ditzy looked like her eyes being even more derpy than usual.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go get ready for the party. See ya' ditzy!" Chi said, heading off the her house.

"Bye Chi." The grey coated mare said, her eyes continuing to derp off in different directions.

...

Blue Blaze slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. "Oh Pen... You were amazing." She said, wrapping her forelegs around her sleeping coltfriend. The stallion woke up at the warm feeling his marefriend's embrace.

"you were amazing too. Hey, weren't we supposed to go somewhere?" The stallion asked.

"Yeah, we were supposed to go to Pinkie's party. When was it?"

"Um, at like 7:00 or something."

"Oh, okay. Wait, 7:00! It's 6:50, we only have ten minutes!"

"Okay, calm down. We can just fly over there."

"Not like this! We're all sweaty and our manes are all messy!"

"Alright, we can take a quick shower before we go." Blaze said, fluttering out of bed and grabbing her coltfriend and dragging him over to the bathroom.

"Wait...we? As in, the both of us at the same time?" Pen asked, blushing heavily.

...

Pen and Blue Blaze arrived at the party, which was being held in the bakery. There were various Celestmas decorations set up and loud techno music was being played through several large speakers, there was no DJ though.

"So, how are you two enjoying the party so far?" Green Locks asked to Roach and Fluttershy.

"Oh, it's lovely, Pinkie always throws the best parties." The pink-maned pegasus answered.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." The griffon answered.

"So, you two are like... together, now? Green Locks asked. The young couple's faces both turned a shade of crimson.

Roach draped an arm around Fluttershy and pulled her closer. "Yup, and the two of us couldn't be happier. Right, shy?"

The yellow mare turned her head away and blushed before leaning up and giving the griffon a kiss on his cheek. Fluttershy gave an affirmative nod.

The three of them talked for a bit before Green Locks went off to socialize with the other ponies. He took off his ski cap and took out his ihoof touch to check his flankbook. "Let me see, two updates, one new message, one-" The stallion was cut off when he bumped into another pony. It was a unicorn mare with a white coat, a wild two toned blue mane and ruby red eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry that was my fault, I should've been paying attention."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm Vinyl Scratch by the way. And you might want to look up." The mare said, pointing upwards with a hoof. The stallion looked up and saw the exact object that he hoped wasn't there.

A mistletoe

He looked back down at Vinyl Scratch. "Yeah, I think you know what that means." She said, grinning. She moved closer to Green Locks and wrapped a foreleg around his neck to bring him closer.

"U-um I k-kinda have a marefriend and I d-don't think that she would approve of this."

"It's just a mistletoe kiss." She said before pushing her own lips against his, a bright red blush appearing on the both of their faces. The dreadlocked stallion could feel her lips curling into a smile before she decided to explore his mouth with her tongue. The kiss lasted for as long as Vinyl Scratch could make it, which was a few minutes of Green Locks desperately hoping that Applejack didn't see the two of them. When the mare finally separated her lips from his, she wore a satisfactory smile on her face. "Hmm, not bad. You taste good, you know that?" Green Locks just stood there, still blushing. Vinyl Scratch giggled at his response. She headed off to talk to some of the other ponies. She looked back at the stallion and winked at him, purposely moving her flank back and forth as she walked. For some reason, he had a hard time taking his eyes off of it.

'Mmmm... Strawberry's' He thought, tasting the lipstick that the mare had on. 'Gah! Stop it Green Locks! You love Applejack! Stop thinking about Vinyl Scratch!' He thought to himself, trying to shake away the image of the blue haired mare.

...

'Hm... A mistletoe cutie mark would be kinda cool' Applebloom thought to herself while observing a young dragon about to walk under it. She waited for the right moment before running into him. "Howdy Spike!"

"Oh, um, hi Applebloom. What's up?"

Applebloom pointed upwards with a hoof. Spike looked up, and then slowly looked back down at the smiling filly, a warm blush creeping on his face.

"Ya' know what that means, right?" The filly said, moving closer to Spike before suddenly moving up and placing a kiss on his lips. When they separated, Applebloom looked back at her flank, hoping to see a cutie mark, only to see her usual blank-flank.

"Darnit." Applebloom said, walking off to meet with the other crusaders, leaving a very confused and blushing Spike behind.

...

Chi nervously walked up to Noteworthy. She was wearing a yellow dress that matched her blond hair, Ditzy had insisted that she try to look nice for Noteworthy. The stallion blushed at the sight of Chi.

"Wow, you look amazing." Noteworthy said to the mare, who blushed heavily at his compliment.

"Um, thank you. You look nice too."

The two ponies stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. "So... I noticed that your cutie is some musical notes, do you play an instrument?" Chi asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Yeah, I play the saxophone in a jazz band."

"Oh, that's cool. Um...do you wanna dance?" She asked, pointing to the dance floor, where a few couples could be seen dancing together.

"Oh, um...sure." Noteworthy said. The two blushing ponies nervously walked over to the dance floor.

...

Frostbite sat at a table with his marefriend, the both of them enjoying the snacks that Pinkie Pie had baked.

"Hey Frosty, you never told me why you decided to move to Ponyville." Lyra asked, her mouth full with a cupcake.

"Oh, I promised I'd tell you about that, didn't I?"

The unicorn mare nodded.

"Well... Back when I lived in Manehatten, I trained with a Cyromancer lord named Sub Zero -"

"Wait, what's a Cyromancer?" Lyra interrupted.

"I was just about to get to that. A Cyromancer is a unicorn that specializes in Cyro magic, or ice magic. Anyways, Sub Zero was a Cyromancer lord, the highest rank a Cyromancer can be. My mother was also a Cyromancer, I learned some of the basic stuff from her. When I moved out of my parent's house, I started looking for a teacher, and I ended up finding Sub Zero and he took me in as his apprentice. I learned everything that I know from him, which is why I can do stuff like this." He focused and his horn glowed a light blue. Particles of ice began materializing in front of it, slowly taking shape. When he was finished, a icy mist emitted from his creation: A lyre made from ice. He levitated it over to Lyra. She took it in her hooves and examined it.

"Frosty... It's beautiful." Lyra said, stunned at her coltfriend's ability. "Are all unicorns capable of making things like this?"

"Yes, but it's very difficult to learn if you're not of Cyromancer blood. My mother came from a family of Cyromancer's that were known for their ability to use Cyro magic in battle, so that's why I was able to learn how to use it easily. You see, Cyro magic doesn't work like any other magic, it doesn't come from within. Rather, it takes the essence of cold that's all around us and converts it into something that the horn can manipulate."

"Wow, that's really interesting." Lyra began. "Wait, how come I've never heard of Cyromancers before?"

"There aren't that many of us left, I'm one of the last of pure Cyromancer blood, or at least partial blood."

"What about Sub Zero?"

"He... Passed away, recently. Which is actually one of the reasons that I decided to move here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lyra said, putting a hoof on his own.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about."

The two of them fell into a somewhat awkward silence. Frostbite observed his marefriend digging into a piece of cake. 'How can any mare be so cute when she's eating?' He thought. He's had plenty of marefriend's in the past, but he felt different around this one.

...

"Hey Applejack!" Green Locks said to his marefriend, glad to see the mare of his dreams after what happened with Vinyl Scratch.

"Howdy sugarcube." She greeted back before placing a kiss on Green Lock's lips. She gestured over to a table filled with apple related treats. "Me and granny Smith baked a whole bunch of treats for the party, ya' want anything?"

"Sure." Green Locks said, grabbing an apple fritter. He bit into it and smiled. "Applejack, this is amazing! Did you make these yourself?"

Applejack blushed. "Well, Granny Smith helped a little bit, but yeah it was mostly me."

"Applejack..." The stallion began, putting his apple fritter down on the table. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

The blond mare looked down a blushed even harder. "Oh, ah ain't amazin"

"Yes you are, Applejack, you're perfect. And honestly, I can't even find the words to describe how much I love you." Green Locks said, nuzzling her neck. Applejack placed a kiss on his head.

"And ah love you too, sugarcube."

...

"Hey Chi, would you like to, um, go outside with me, for a bit to catch some fresh air?"

"Oh, um, sure."

The two ponies were headed for the entrance when a pink mare ran up in front of them, dragging along a dizzy looking blue unicorn stallion. "You're leaving already?" The pony asked with a saddened expression.

"Don't worry Pinkie, we'll be right back." Noteworthy said. Pinkie's expression suddenly went back to her usual cheery smile.

"Oh, I get it! Have fun, you two!" Pinkie Pie said, winking at the two of them before hopping away with the unicorn. The two ponies both blushed, wondering what exactly she thought they were gonna be doing outside.

The two ponies walked outside and gasped at the sight in front of them. Decorating the night sky was a big, bright crescent moon.

"Wow... Princess Luna has really outdone herself. Wouldn't you agree?" The blue stallion asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, hey, I have something that I wanna show you." Noteworthy said, heading out to the side of the bakery and returning with a large case. He opened it up and took out a shiny brass saxophone. He put it up to his lips and began to play a smooth, sweet melody that filled the dark night with the beautiful sound of music. Chi smiled and bobbed her head to the rhythm of the music. When the song ended, the stallion put the saxophone back into it's case and walked over to Chi. "Chi, there's some-mmf!" He was cut off by Chi's lips being pressed against his own. He blushed, but returned the affection. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they separated.

"I love you too." Chi said, a shade of crimson on her face.

...

As the party ended, many of the ponies were starting to leave, most of them in pairs. Applejack was packing up all of the leftover food when Green Locks walked up to her and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. The mare blushed at the affection, but returned the nuzzle. "Hey Green Locks... Do you wanna come ta' mah house tonight?" She asked, looking up at her coltfriend.

"I would love to, Applejack."

...

"So... Did it work?" Caramel asked Noteworthy.

"Yeah... It worked." The stallion replied, blushing a bit.

"See? I told you that stuff always works. Anyways, I gotta go, Bon-Bon's waiting for me."

...

Frostbite walked out of the bakery, a foreleg draped around Lyra. "So, what did you think of the party, babe?"

"It was awesome." The mare said, giving her coltfriend a nuzzle.

"Hey... Do you wanna come to my place tonight?" Frosty said, returning the nuzzle.

Lyra blushed and looked up at her coltfriend. "Yes, Frosty. I would love to."

...

Blue Blaze and Pen sat on a bench, cuddling up with eachother and just enjoying the glorious view of the moon.

"Blaze... I just wanted to say, that I have never been as happy as I am since we've been together. I love you." Pen said, nuzzling his marefriend.

"I love you too, Pen."

...

Roach and Fluttershy walked into her cottage as quietly as they could, as to not wake up any of the animals. They both headed up to Fluttershy's room.

"So, are you gonna bring in your stuff tomorrow?" The pegasus asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Frostbite's having Lyra over and I don't think they want me there. And to be honest I don't wanna have to hear what they're probably gonna be spending a good portion of the night doing."

Fluttershy blushed after realizing what exactly the griffon had implied. "Um, I don't have any guest beds, or any that you would fit in at least, so you're gonna have to sleep with me. Um, I mean in the same bed as me." Fluttershy added after realizing how she had worded that.

Roach giggled at his blushing marefriend. "That's okay, I don't mind. Actually, I think I'd rather sleep in the same bed with you anyways." He said, causing Fluttershy's blush to intensify. The griffon yawned. "Hey do you wanna go to bed now? I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late." The pegasus said, fluttering onto the bed. Roach got into bed with her, draped the covers over them and turned off the lamp next to her bed. He got closer to the mare, wrapped an arm around her and snuggled his head into her chest. The two of them closed their eyes and eventually fell asleep in eachothers embrace.

Authors note: Just to clear up any confusion, Noteworthy is not an OC. He's a background pony that's been in a few of the episodes. And also there were a few mortal kombat references in Frostbite's backstory. Anyways, The next chapter is gonna be focused on Green Locks and is gonna be called "Green Apples". Here is a hint as to what it will be about:

Braeburn: Welcome ta' Aaaaaaaapaloosa!

Anyways, I have one more thing to say. *Gets on knees and starts begging* Please! I beg of you! Leave a review! Just to show me that you give a crap about this story! Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a damn review!


	7. Chapter 7: Green Apples

Copyright stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's

Authors note: As promised, this chapter is focused on Green Locks. And as always remember to leave a review. I can't express with words how much I want you guys to leave reviews. If you are reading this story but have not reviewed, then please, for the love of Celestia, leave a damn review! I honestly cannot even begin to fathom why anyone would read a story and then not leave a review. Even if you don't have an account, I accept anonymous reviews! And also I can tell if you're reading but not reviewing! There is a button that let's me do that! Well... Only if you have the story on favorite or alert, but still! Big brother(me) is watching you! Well, kinda. Anyways, if you are reading this but not leaving a review, then please stop being cruel and just click the damn review button! I mean, favoriting the story is alright, but it's not as good as a review!

Applejack slowly opened her eyes, instantly feeling the warm embrace of her coltfriend as she awoke. She stirred a bit and noticed that the sleeping stallion still had his hooves wrapped around her. She attempted to remove herself from his grip only for him to unconsciously pull her in closer and nuzzle his head into her chest.

"Hey, Green Locks, wake up." She whispered, hoping not to startle him. Green locks sluggishly removed his head from her chest, opened his eyes and smiled at the blond earth pony. He nuzzled his head into her mane.

"Good morning, Applejack." He said, his voice being somewhat muffled in Applejacks mane.

"Good mornin'. c'mon, we gotta git' up."

"Awww, can't we just stay here and cuddle?" The stallion whined, pulling Applejack in and snuggling his head into her neck and chest.

Applejack giggled at his response and nuzzled the top of his head. "As much as ah'd love to do that, we really need ta' get up."

"Fine, I'll get up." He said, letting go of his marefriend and getting off of the bed, Applejack following suit. They both sat on the edge of the bed on their haunches.

"Hey, um... About last night..." Green Locks began. Applejack blushed at the memory of what had happened after the Celestmas party.

(Flashback)

The two of them entered Applejacks house, closing the door behind them as quietly as possible. They snuck into the bedroom, trying not to wake Granny Smith from her nap. Of course, waking the aging mare was no easy task, but you can never be too careful, especially with what the two ponies had in mind. The couple entered the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Green Locks sat on his haunches on the bed and watched while Applejack lit a few candles, the apple scent quickly filling the room. She grabbed a box from under the bed and tossed it to her coltfriend.

"Ya' might wanna put one of those on. Yer' gonna need it."

The stallion looked at the box and his face flushed a deep crimson. He opened it up and quickly applied one of the rubber objects. Applejack slowly walked over to him, moving her flank left and right as she did so. She slowly pushed him onto his back, climbed on top of him and wrapped her forelegs around his waist, Green Locks wrapping his own around her neck. The mare started placing a trail of kisses along his chest and a few love bites and licks on his neck, Green Locks let out a moan at the pleasurable contact. They flipped over, leaving the stallion resting on top of Applejack. The two of them locked into a passionate kiss, their tongue's intertwining and interlocking into their own little dance. Their bodies quickly did the same, their kiss turning into a fit of love-induced moans and cries of pleasure.

...

"So... How was it?" Green Locks asked nervously, hoping that his first time wasn't too bad for his marefriend. The stallion was on the bed resting on his back, his marefriend was resting her head on his chest. The two of them were breathing heavily due to the joyous-yet-tiring activities and the room smelled like a combination of apples and sweat. Oddly enough, it didn't smell that bad to the two lovers, although that was probably due to the circumstance's that it came to be. Applejack snuggled her head further into his chest.

"It was amazin'."

"Really? It was kinda my first time, so you can be honest if it-mmf." He was cut off by by Applejacks lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they separated.

"Ah'm bein' honest. It was mah first time too, and ah loved every minute of it."

"Well, um, I'm glad you liked it."

Applejack got up and blew out the candles. She cuddled up with her coltfriend, snuggling her head into his chest and letting him wrap his forelegs around her.

"Ah love you."

"I love you too, Applejack."

(End Flashback)

"...I just wanted to say that it was the greatest night of my life." Green Locks finished.

Applejack smiled and nuzzled the black-coated pony. "It was greatest night of of mah life too. C'mon, ah'll make us some breakfast." She said, the both of them getting up from the bed and heading over to the kitchen. "What'dya want? Some eggs? Ah figure yer' probably tired of apples since ya' nearly ate all of'em at the party."

The stallion blushed, remembering how he had eaten a good portion of the treats that Applejack had baked for Pinkie Pie's Celestmas party."Yeah, eggs would be good."

"Alright. Scrambled?"

Green Locks nodded. Applejack grabbed a plastic container, cracked a few eggs into it and started scrambling them. "Hey, uh, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya." The mare began.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm gonna be leavin' fer' bout' a day to visit mah cousin in Appaloosa."

"W-w-what? You're leaving?" Green Locks asked, saddened.

"It's just fer' a day. Ah promised cousin Braeburn that ah'd visit him."

"Well... Could I come with you?"

Applejack let out a sigh. "Ah'd love to have ya' with me, but... Well, um... Ya' probably wouldn't like it there."

Green Locks walked over to his marefriend and nuzzled her shoulder. "Of course I'd like it there... Because I'd be with you. When are you leaving?" He said softly, trying to make the sadness in his voice apparent. Applejack looked at her coltfriend and recoiled a bit. The stallion was giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, please don't do this." Applejack pleaded, not wanting to deal with this.

Green Locks response was to move closer to her and touch her nose with his own. "Fine! You can come along!" The blond mare said, somewhat frustrated with herself for giving in so easily. He smiled and hugged his marefriend, placing a few kisses along her neck.

"Thank you! I promise you you're not gonna regret it! You're the best, Applejack!"

"Alright, you can come along but ya' have to pay for your own train ticket."

"I can do that!" He replied, smiling and nuzzling Applejacks neck. The mare wouldn't admit it, but she figured that having him with her might make things a little more interesting. And they were gonna be sharing a hotel room, so if she ever got in that mood...

"So when are we leaving?" Green Locks asked excitedly, snapping the farm pony out of her thoughts.

"We're leavin' at 1:30 on the dot. So ya' should spend that time gatherin' up whatever ya' wanna bring. They don't have any electricity set up there yet, so keep that in mind." The mare said sternly.

"Don't worry Applejack, I'll be sure to grab whatever I need before we go." The black-coated pony reassured.

Applejack scooped the scrambled eggs onto some plates for the two of them. "Yer' eggs are ready."

...

"I don't get it! This type of magic goes against everything that I've learned!" Twilight Sparkle whined, trying to understand how Cyro magic works.

"Listen, it's very simple once you get down to it. All you're doing is just taking the cold around you and converting it into something that your horn can manipulate." Frostbite tried to explain in his usual deadpan demeanor.

"Well... alright. What do you want me to try first?"

"Just try to take in the cold and let your horn do what it wants. Shaping stuff with ice is something that you'll have to learn later on."

The purple mare focused. Her horn started to glow it's usual white glow, which Frostbite noted wasn't supposed to be happening, it's supposed to glow a light blue. She continued focusing, clearly straining herself. A very faint light blue tint began to take form in the glow. A few ice particle were forming in the air and slowly started clumping together. Twilight collapsed onto the floor for a bit, breathing heavily. She had clearly been straining herself. she got up and walked forwards her creation: A clump of ice that was about the size of a grape.

"Yes! I did it!" She declared happily, levitating the speck of frozen water in front of her face.

"Well... It's a start, I guess." Frostbite said, draping a foreleg around Twilight, a warm blush appearing on her face at the contact.

"So, um... Is there anything else you can teach me?"

"Yeah, but not right now. I promised Lyra that I'd hang out with her and Bon-Bon. Maybe later, Twilight." The icy-cold stallion said, heading out the door. The mare's eyes directed themselves to his flanks as he walked out, the shade of crimson on her face deepening. A black coated stallion with green dreadlocks walked into the library.

"Hey twi." He greeted.

"Hi Green Locks, are you looking for a book?" Twilight Sparkle asked, noticing him eyeing the book shelves.

"Yeah, me and Applejack are going on a trip to Appaloosa. I was wondering if you have any books on it."

"Well..." The mare started looking through the shelves. "This one might come in handy. It's a book on Appaloosa and the progress it's been making so far. It contains chapters focused on it's economy, infrastructure, and overall way of life. It was published relatively recently, so it should be mostly up-to-date."

"That sounds perfect." Green Locks said, impressed that she would have a book that deals with exactly what he was looking for. Twilight levitated him the book, the stallion placing it neatly into his saddlebags.

...

Green Locks walked over to Applejacks house, having spent most of his time packing up anything that he thought would be necessary. He carried these items in a few suitcases. one of the larger items was strapped to his back. He knocked on the front door. The orange mare that he expected answered.

"Howdy gre- what in the hay is all of that?" She said, pointing to his luggage.

The stallion gestured towards his guitar case and amp. "While, I brought my guitar so I could play it on the way there and if I get bored, and these briefcases are filled with things like extra strings, a folding chair, sweaters, and some other stuff. Oh, and I got this on the way here, I think you're gonna like it." He said, opening up one of the cases and taking out a black Stetson hat similar to Applejack's and swapping out his ski cap for it.

Applejack giggled at the sight of her coltfriend in his new hat. "Alright, ya' do look pretty cute in that. But what's on yer' back?"

"This?" Green Locks asked, gesturing towards a somewhat large cylindrical device strapped onto his back with what seemed to be several plugs where you could plug something into it. "This is a generator. You mentioned that there's no electricity in Appaloosa, so i'm bringing my own."

Applejack let out a sigh. "Well, alright, as long as ya' can carry it on your own."

...

"Two tickets please." Applejack said to the mare at the booth in front of the train, which was getting ready to leave to Appaloosa. She gestured towards Green Locks after giving her the bits. He promptly took some bits out of his saddlebag and the two were given their tickets.

Applejack had ordered a private cart with a single bed. Green Locks noted that she must have been saving up for a few weeks to be able to afford this and the hotel room, which had already been pre-rented for them, courtesy of Braeburn. The two of them entered the cart and rested on the bed. "Hey Applejack, you've been to Appaloosa before right? How long is the ride there?"

"It's pretty long, definitely around seven er' eight hours."

"Alright, do you just wanna sleep the way there?"

"Well, ah am a bit tired." The mare replied, letting out a yawn.

"Alright, com'ere." The stallion said, gesturing towards himself. Applejack moved closer and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, Green Locks wrapped his own forelegs around her neck and nuzzled his head into her mane as she nuzzled her head into his chest, their usual cuddling position, and closed their eyes.

...

"Alright, were here! Everypony that's gettin' off the train please do so now!" The conductor voice boomed through the loudspeakers, startling Green locks and causing him to fall off of the bed along with his marefriend. The two got up and looked outside their window.

"Eeyup, ah reckon we've just about made it." Applejack said, looking at the town in front of them, which was covered in a layer of snow, much like Ponyville.

The couple walked out of the train and were quickly greeted by a cheery stallion with an orange amber mane and a yellow amber coat.

"Howdy Applejack! And merry Celestmas!" He said, hugging his cousin.

Applejack returned the hug. "Howdy Braeburn, And merry Celestmas to ya' too."

Braeburn took notice of Green Locks and an excited grin appeared on his face. He seperated himself from Applejack and ran up in front of the foreign pony.

"Howdy! You're Green Locks right? Applejack's told me told me a LOT about you in her letters! And ah must say that Ah'm very happy to meet mah hopefully soon to be cousin-in-law! Oh mah goodness, ah must have forgotten mah manners! Ah'm Braeburn, and welcome to Aaaaaaaappaloosa!" The stallion said, extending out a hoof to Green Locks. He nervously shook it.

"Um, yeah, I'm Green Locks. Nice to meet you, Braeburn."

"And it's very nice to meet ya too! Now ah just gotta ask ya sumthin', what'd ya' bring all that fancy stuff here fer'? Once you experience the wonders and delights of..." He got up on his hind legs. "Aaaaaaappaloosa! You'll be forgettin' all about any of that!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright! Now, let's start with a tour o-"

"Braeburn, ah think you should let us unpack our things first, before ya' give'em a tour." Applejack said, cutting of the excited stallion.

...

Applejack and Green Locks arrived at their hotel room. Braeburn had pre-ordered the hotel room for them beforehoof, all Applejack had to do was pay for the room. The walls were made out of a dark brown wood and there was a desk near the bed with a few shelves, on top of it was an oil lamp. Green Locks took a seat on the bed. "Hey Applejack, is your cousin always so... Excited?"

"Well, he has a habit of gettin' a bit excited around new ponies. But he's real nice when ya' get ta' know'em."

"Okay. How long are we staying here, again?"

"Just a day. We'll be stayin' the night here and leavin' in the mornin'."

"Alright. So what's the schedule?"

"Well, first Braeburn's gonna be givin' us a tour and he's offerin' to get us somethin' to eat. Ah didn't get much of a chance to really get ta' know the town as much as ah'd like too the last time ah was here. After that... Well, ah guess we can spend some more time Braeburn."

"Oh joy!" The stallion said, the sarcasm in his voice being annoyingly apparent to Applejack.

"Well, if ya' didn't wanna spend time with mah cousin than maybe ya' shouldn't'a come along!" Applejack said, somewhat annoyed at her coltfriend's attitude after she had let him tag along.

"Geez, I was just kidding, Applejack."

"Yeah, that's what ah thought. Anyways, Braeburn's waitin' for us outside."

...

The two ponies walked out of the hotel, the snow crunching under their hooves. The air was cold and dry, the winters here were clearly more bitter than that of Ponyville. Green Locks was wearing a black sweater and his new black stetson while Applejack had put on an orange sweater.

"Alrighty! So, are we all ready fer' the tour?" Braeburn asked, excited to finally be able to give his cousin and her coltfriend a proper tour of the city that he and so many other settlers worked so hard to build.

"Ah'm Ready!" Applejack declared holding up a hoof. Green Locks was silent until until his marefriend nudged him with an elbow.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm ready too."

"Alrighty then! Wait... Where's Strongheart?" Braeburn said. He seemed to be looking around for somepony.

"Who's Strongheart?" The dreadlocked stallion whisper'd to his marefriend.

"Little Strongheart. She's a part of the buffalo tribe that lives around here." Applejack explained.

"I'm over here." The three of them heard a feminine voice say. A young, female buffalo emerged from behind a barrel. "I'm sorry that i'm late, I just had to help the chief with a few things around the village." She explained. The buffalo was wearing a brown stetson hat that matched her coat and a purple-and-white stripped saddlebag. Braeburn draped a foreleg around her, causing her to blush lightly, and guided her over to Green Locks and Applejack.

"Ah'm sure ya' remember Applejack. And this right here is her coltfriend, Green Locks."

"It's very nice to meet you." Strongheart said, extending out a hoof to Green Locks, who promptly shook it.

"Likewise."

"Strongheart, I gotta say, ya' look mighty purty in that new hat." Braeburn said, giving her an affectionate nuzzle. The buffalo's cheeks flushed a deep crimson at the affection. "Alright, are we all ready fer' the tour?"

...

And this here is the local waterin' hole, the salt saloon!" Braeburn said pointing to a saloon with what appeared to be a salt-covered drunken stallion losing a hoof fight with a stack of hay.

"... Ponies getting drunk off of salt?" Green Locks said, not quite sure how that would work.

"What? Now where in the world would you get a silly idea like that?" Applejacks cousin said, confused.

...

"And over here, we've got horse-drawn carriages!" Braeburn said, leading them over to a street with a few carriages being drawn by ponies. "And over here, we've got horse-drawn-horse-drawn carriages!" Braeburn said, bringing them to a group of ponies that were painting pictures of the horse-drawn carriages.

"Oh, that's interesting... And a little bit redundant." Green Locks added under his breath, earning himself an elbow nudge from Applejack and a look from the blond mare that said something along the lines of 'be quiet if ain't gonna say anythin' nice!'.

...

"Alright, and over here you've got the official sport of Applaloosa, extreme horse-drawn carriages!" Applejacks cousin said, pointing to several carriages racing on a road that had all of it's snow cleared out. all of the carriages had several barrels of apples, which seemed to be slowing them down by a good amount.

"... Is this what ponies did for fun before video games?" Green Locks asked under his breath, this one earned him a hoof over the head from applejack.

...

"Alright, and this right here is the pride of Appaloosa, the apple orchard!" Braeburn declared proudly.

"It really is quite impressive." Little Strongheart said, looking at the massive landscape that was dominated by many apple trees. Green Locks had to admit that it was actually a rather spectacular sight, especially from up here at this cliff.

...

The tour had gone smoothly for the most part. Green Locks actually found himself being rather interested in the city and it's history, which Braeburn was very much happy to explain. Now, the four of them were headed towards a restaurant.

"Table for four?" A stallion with a mustache and an accent that Green Locks found to very "old-timey" asked. Braeburn gave an affirmative nod. They were led to a table with four chairs and given menu's. "Alright. A waitress should be here soon to take your orders.

"What are ya' orderin'?" Braeburn asked the buffalo that he was sitting next to.

"Um, I think I'm gonna have an apple fritter."

"Excellent choice. I'll be havin' the hayburger with a side of apple fries. What are you two havin'?"

"I'll have an apple fritter." The black-coated stallion said.

"And ah'll have a slice of apple pie."

...

The dinner had gone well too, Green Locks getting to learn more about Braeburn and Strongheart, eventually learning what had happened between the buffalo tribe and the Appaloosan's. They were outside the restaurant when Braeburn had stepped in front of them.

"Alright, me and Strongheart have somethin' that we wanna tell ya'." Braeburn said excitedly, a wide grin on his face. He had a foreleg draped around Little Strongheart, who was smiling and blushing.

"What is it?" Applejack asked, wondering what could be making his cousin and Strongheart so excited.

"Okay, are y'all ready?"

The two ponies nodded.

"Alright... Me and Little Strongheart... Are gettin' hitched!" Braeburn announced.

Green Locks simply smiled and congratulated the two of them, having already suspected that they were a little more than just friends. Applejack on the other hoof, seemed to be much more surprised.

"W-what? Ya' never even told me that ya' two were together in any of yer' letters! How long has this been going on?"

"Well, me and Strongheart have been in love for a few months now." Braeburn said.

"Yes, we started dating shortly after you helped bring peace between the Appaloosan's and the Buffalo. He proposed to me yesterday at that cliff over the apple orchard under the sunset... It was very romantic. We wanted to make it a surprise." Strongheart explained.

Applejack smiled and wrapped her forelegs around Stronghearts neck in a hug. "Yer' gonna be mah cousin-in-law!"

"Wait, so you approve?" The buffalo asked.

"Of course ah do! Why wouldn't I approve?

"Well, I was just a little worried that you wouldn't approve of me and Braeburn, because, well, he's a pony and i'm a buffalo."

"What? Now why would ya' think somethin' as silly as that?" Applejack said, unwrapping her hooves from the buffalo. "When's the weddin'?"

"Well, we still have to work out some things with the other buffalo. But the wedding shouldn't take place in any longer than a few months." Braeburn explained.

...

Green Locks was sitting at a table, a glass of apple cider in hoof. Applejack and Little Strongheart had went off with eachother, probably to discuss marriage stuff, he figured. This of course left him alone with Braeburn, whom Applejack suggested that he try to get to know better before leaving.

"Hey Green Locks, can ah ask ya' sumthin'? Braeburn said, seeming to have foregone his usual cheery demeanor.

"Sure, what do you wanna ask?'

Braeburn took a deep breath. "Do ya' love mah cousin?"

Braeburns question took the black coated stallion by surprise, he thought to himself for a bit before answering. "Braeburn, I love Applejack with every fiber of my being. I can't remember a single point in my life where i've been as happy as I am with her. So, the answer to your question is yes, I love Applejack more than anything else, and I don't know what I would do without her. Why do you ask?"

"Well... Ah just wanted to make sure. She never really seemed to have much of an interest in colts before, and she really seems to love ya' too, so I just wanted to make sure is all. And ah kinda wanted to talk too ya' about sumthin else too."

"Fire away."

"Alright, well... ah'm scared. Ah mean, ah love Little Strongheart, but when we announced our engagement to the buffalo tribe, well, alot of them didn't really seem ta' mind. Some of them looked a bit dissapointed, but none of them got angry or anythin' like that. But when ah told mah folk's, it was different. They were happy for me when ah told'em ah was gettin' hitched. But when ah told'em that it was with Strongheart, well, it was different. Pa told me too get out of ta' house when I tried to explain why ah love her. He said it was unnatural, and Ma started cryin'. We havent talked since then. And pretty much everypony knows that me and Strongheart are engaged, and most of'em don't seem ta' mind, but iv'e still been getting the occasional dirty look. One pony actually threatened me."

Green Locks put a hoof up to his chin and thought for a bit before answering. "Listen, if your parents really love you, then they shouldn't care who you love. Try talking to them again, i'm sure they'll come around eventually. And if they don't, then they simply aren't worth the effort. You love Little Strongheart and she loves you, that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Green Locks, ah just really needed some advice. Ah'll try ta' talk to mah folks again tommorrow."

...

Green Locks and Applejack sat on the bed in their hotel room. The black coated stallion was playing a few simple riffs on his guitar to pass the time. Applejack moved closer to her coltfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey... Could ya' play me somethin'?"

Green Locks looked at his marefriend and smiled. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned towards his instrument. After setting it to the right tuning, he skillfully moved his hooves across the guitar's strings, the sound that came out of it being that of a slow, smooth, melodic solo that lasted for a few minutes. After it was finished, Applejack smiled and wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

"Hey, um, i'm sorry about some of things that I said when Braeburn was giving us that tour."

The blond mare nuzzled his neck. "Don't worry about it, ah was just a might bit annoyed that you were sayin' those things when ah let ya' come along to meet Braeburn is all."

"I love you, Applejack."

"Ah love ya' too, sugarcube."

"Hey, do you wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sure, where are we goin'?

"that's a surprise." Green Locks said slyly, grabbing a folded up chair from one of his suitcases.

Applejack giggled, wondering what he could be planning.

...

The two walked up to the cliff in front of the apple orchard. It was a bit chillier due to the time of day, but Green Locks knew that it would all be worth it soon. when the two walked up, they both found that a particularly striking sunset was painted across the sky.

"Wow, the sunset usually doesn't look this purty in the winter."Applejack said, gazing at the sight in front of her. She noticed her coltfriend unfolding the chair that he had brought with him and taking a seat on it.

"Yeah, I only brought one, so I guess you're gonna have to sit on my lap if you don't wanna sit in the snow."

"Ya' planned this out, didn't ya'?" The mare said, walking towards him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, alright, but ah better not feel anythin' pokin' against mah back." She said, taking a seat on her coltfriends lap and resting her back against him. Green Locks wrapped his forelegs around her waist and rested his head against her side.

"I'll try to control myself."

The two of them just sat their, enjoying the sunset. Applejack turned her head to look at the stallion. "Ah thought you said you were gonna try ta' control yer'self." She said, giggling at a bit.

"Well, that's a bit difficult when a beautiful mare such as yourself is on my lap."

Applejack turned her body to face Green Locks. She bent her neck down to kiss him, the both of them wrapped their forelegs around eachother, savoring the feeling and taste of eachothers tongue's. the kiss went on for as long as they could make it before they had to seperate for air.

"Hey, when we get back to the hotel room, do you want to, well, you know..." He tried to ask, blushing.

"Ah'd love to." Applejack said smiling at the blushing stallion. Applejack turned back around to watch the sunset. The two of them sat their, cuddling together and enjoying the gorgeous sunset.

Authors note: I gotta say, it was pretty refreshing to write a chapter that was focused on just one OC instead of all of the like the last chapter. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review. Seriously, pleeeeaaase leave a review! Also, i'm just curious here but which oc's do you guys like the best. Just leave who your favorite OC is in a review. I just want to know which ones you guys like the best. Also, if there's anyone reading this who can draw, then I would truly appreciate some drawings of my oc's or anything related to this story. Just PM me a link to the image if you have one. Anything that gets sent will be displayed on my profile(I'd put it on the next chaper but for some reason it wont let me post links in the story) with credit to the artist. And remember to leave a damn review! Seriously, I want feedback!


	8. Chapter 8: Frozen in Time

Copyright stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Authors Note: This chapter is focused on Frostbite. As always, please leave a review. Seriously, if you are reading this then please leave a review! I can't begin to describe with words how much I want you guys to give me some type of feedback for this story.

Frostbite sluggishly removed his head from his pillow. He felt something stirring next to him on the bed and looked to the source of the movement. His marefriend, Lyra, was still sleeping, her body rubbing up against Frostbite's. He smiled and used some magic to move her messy hair away from her face. Roach had moved in with his marefriend, so Lyra had stayed at Frosty's house yesterday and the day before, each night ending in the same, satisfying manner. He placed a kiss on her mouth to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her coltfriend. "Good morning, babe." Frosty greeted.

Lyra moved up, wrapped her forelegs around his torso and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Good morning, Frosty."

Frostbite kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to make us some breakfast, some pancakes perhaps?"

Lyra smiled and nodded. The icy stallion went off to the kitchen, his marefriend following him. Lyra took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. The walls and ceiling were a pure white and the tiles that made up the floor were a similar color. Frostbite turned on the stove and started making the pancakes.

"Hey, Frosty?" Lyra asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted to say that you were really awesome last night. In bed, I mean." Lyra said, a warm shade of crimson creeping onto her cheeks.

A confident smile appeared on Frostbite's face. "Yeah, I know."

The mare giggled at his response. "Frosty... I love you."

Frostbite froze up. He'd been told the exact same thing by quite a few of his previous marefriend's, and every time he would always come up with some kind of sarcastic response. A part of him wanted to do that, but another part of him wanted to tell this mare that he really does love her. He turned his head around to look at Lyra. "I love you too, babe."

The unicorn mare smiled, walked over to her coltfriend and gave him an affectionate nuzzle. Frostbite smiled and returned the affection. After a few minutes of cooking, the pancakes were ready. They both took a seat at the white marble table in the middle of the room, both of them levitating a plate with a good stack of pancakes on it, doused in maple syrup. After setting down the plates, Lyra grabbed herself a fork and knife and started chowing down. Frostbite found her way of eating to immensely adorable. It wasn't that she liked to eat slowly or in small bites or anything like that. No, absolutely not. Lyra wolfed down her pancakes, her cheeks being stuffed with food. Frosty didn't know why but he just found it to be cute in a strange way.

The two ponies finished their breakfast. Frosty was putting away the dishes when Lyra spoke. "Hey, I promised Bon-Bon that I'd hang out with her. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

...

The days weren't quite as chilly or bitter as they used to be, now that winter would soon be coming to an end. Frostbite and Lyra were headed towards the bench that she and Bon-Bon usually hung out at. Surely enough, the earth pony was waiting there. The two mares embraced eachother in a hug. "Hey Frosty!" Bon-Bob greeted as they seperated.

"Hey Bon-Bon." Frosty greeted back as all three of them took a seat on the bench. The stallion looked to his right to see Lyra sitting in her usual, rather odd position. For some reason, He couldn't help finding the way she sat to be strangely adorable. He draped a foreleg around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, causing her to let out a giggle, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. The minty green unicorn rested her head on Frostbites side and wrapped her forelegs around his waist.

"Well, You two sure are getting cozy over there." Bon-Bon observed, giggling at the two lovers affection. Lyra blushed at the comment, Frosty simply smiled and gave her marefriend a quick peck on her lips, causing her blush to intensify.

"Yeah, we know." Frosty Said, wearing his confident grin.

Bon-Bon chuckled at his response. "It's cute though. You two really do make an adorable couple."

Frosty turned back to his marefriend and kissed her again, this one being longer and more sensual, the stallion let his tongue poke around her mouth for a bit before separating. Lyra's face flushed an even deeper shade of red. Frosty turned to Bon-Bon. "Yeah, we know."

"Howdy there!" They heard a familiar voice call out to them. Applejack and Green Locks were heading towards the bench that they were sitting at. The two of them had recently returned from a trip to Appaloosa to visit one of Applejacks relatives. Lyra and Bon-Bon both jumped off of the bench and caught the black coated stallion in a tackle-hug.

"Hi Green Locks!" They both said, pinning him to the ground and giggling. Applejack couldn't help chuckling at the sight of the stallion being held to the ground by these two mares. Frostbite on the other hoof, felt a tiny pang of jealousy, seeing Lyra with her hooves wrapped around another stallion. 'Calm down Frosty, it's not like she's in bed with him' He tried to calm himself down in his head.

Green Locks laughed nervously at the affection. He had become close friends with Lyra and Bon-Bon when he moved into Ponyville. "Um, h-hi girls."

"We missed you, Locks!" Bon-Bon said, nuzzling his cheek. The two mare's got off of him and gave him one last hug before finally separating from the embarrassed pony. "So, how was the trip?"

"It was... fun." Green Locks answered, looking at his marefriend. They both blushed a bit when they remembered what they had done the night before they left.

"Well, we're glad you had a good time." Lyra said, giving the metalhead a friendly punch to his shoulder.

"Hey, do you two wanna hang out with us?" Bon-Bon asked.

"As much as ah'd love too, me and Locks both gotta do some work around the farm." Applejack answered.

"Can we hang out with him later, then?"

The blond mare let out an amused sigh. "Of course y'all can hang out later."

The two mares gave Green Locks one last hug before the ponies said their goodbyes. Lyra and Bon-Bon took a seat on the bench with Frostbite, the minty-green mare snuggled up with her coltfriend to keep herself warm.

...

Frostbite and Lyra walked into the icy stallion's house. The two of them had spent a few hours with Bon-Bon before saying their goodbyes and leaving to Frostbite's house. They headed over to the living room, which consisted of a white coach and a TV in front of it, a coffee table placed in between the two objects. Frosty took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey Lyra, wanna sit on my lap?" He said, gesturing towards himself. The unicorn mare blushed, but took a seat on him. Now, it was Frostbite's turn to blush. Lyra was sitting on his lap in the same way that she sat on everything else. It didn't take long until she felt a certain part of Frostbite pushing up against her upper back, near the back of her head. Lyra looked back at the stallion, a questioning grin on her face.

"Well, somepony's excited." She said, giggling. She moved up and wrapped her forelegs around his waist, right under his forelegs and nuzzled his chest. "I don't mind it though." The mare whispered before pressing her lips against Frostbite's. The icy unicorn wrapped his own forelimbs around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss, Their tongue's wrapping and interconnecting. Frosty slowly maneuvered himself and Lyra until the mare was laying on her back and he was on top of her, their lips still connected. When they finally separated, they heard a knock at the door.

Frosty let out a sigh. "Crap. Hold on, I'll go see who it is, can you wait here?"

Lyra gave an affirmative nod. Frostbite got up and walked towards the door. The visitor being an all-too familiar griffon and his pink maned mare-friend.

"Um, hi Frosty. I just need to pick up the rest of my stuff."

Frostbite nodded and let the two of them in. Soon enough, they were coming back out carrying a few boxes. The three of them said their goodbyes and Frostbite eagerly closed the door. The stallion walked over to the couch. Surely enough, his marefriend was waiting for him.

"Alright, now where were we?" He said, getting on top of Lyra and moving in for a kiss before she blocked his incoming movement with a hoof. They both heard a growl emanating from Lyra's belly.

"Hehe, yeah, I'm kinda hungry."

Frosty let out a sigh. "Alright, do you want me to cook something?"

"Well... I was kinda hoping that we could go to sugarcube corner together."

Frosty let out another sigh. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Lyra smiled and hugged her coltfriend. "Thank you!." She said, nuzzling his neck. She looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss on his nose. "You're the best coltfriend ever, Frosty."

"Hehe, yeah, I know. Hey, do you want to take a quick shower before we go?" Frostbite said, grabbing a towel that was on his coffee table.

"Um, like the two of us, together?" Lyra asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, like, the two of us." Frostbite confirmed, moving up closer to Lyra and nuzzling her nose.

The green mare blushed harder and looked down, trying to hide her now red face. "Um, sure, let's take a quick shower before we go."

...

Frostbite and Lyra walked into the bakery and were soon greeted by Mrs. Cake.

"Hello Dearies! What can I do for Ya?"

"Two pieces of chocolate cake." The icy stallion answered back, the two of them having already decided their order on way to the bakery. Mrs. Cake went off to get the cakes while Frosty and Lyra took a seat at one of the tables. The white-coated pony noticed Chi and Noteworthy sitting at a table together sharing a piece of cake, both of the them were blushing slightly. Pinkie Pie seemed to be hovering around them, asking the couple various questions.

Frostbite took a good look at his marefriend. He always knew that she was a cute mare, but he never quite realized how beautiful she really was. "Hey Lyra, have I ever told you how absolutely stunning you look?" He said, moving up to Lyra until their noses were touching. The mare blushed before answering.

"Yes Frosty, you've told me that alot. Have I ever told you how handsome of a stallion you are?"

"Hehe, plenty of times." Frostbite answered, nuzzling her cheek.

"Okay, here's the cake for the two love-birds!" Mrs. Cake said, putting the two baked treats on the table. She headed off to tend to the other customers. Pinkie Pie took notice of the two unicorns and hopped towards them, her usual smile on her face.

"Hi Frosty and Lyra! You two make such a cute couple! You know, for a long time me and alot of other ponies thought that you and Bon-Bon were together!"

"Um, Pinkie Pie, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but me and Lyra kinda want to be alone."

The pink pony's expression briefly changed to one of sadness before returning to her usual grin. "Okey dokey lokey!" She said before hopping away somewhere. Frostbite looked back at his marefriend to see her with a dissaproving look on her face.

"Frosty, did you really have to tell her like that?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay, I just think you could've been a little bit nicer about it."

"Okay, so... Did ponies really think that you and Bon-Bon were a couple?"

Lyra chuckled. "Yeah, a few ponies thought that. Me and Bonny were always really close friends, we go almost everywhere together, she's sorta like a sister to me."

"When did you two meet?"

"Well..."

(Flashback)

A saddened, teenage Lyra sat on a bench in her usual odd manner outside the Ponyville highschool, an upside-down top hat with a few bits in it being her only company. Her latest attempt to use her talent of Lyre playing to earn her some bit's was, once again, an almost total bust. She let out a dissapointed sigh and looked at the lyre that she held in her hooves. "I guess ponies these day's just don't like this type of music anymore."

"I like your music." Lyra heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see a mare with a creme coat and a navy blue mane with pink streaks. She recognized her as being one of the few ponies to put some bits into the top hat while she had been playing her lyre for the other ponies. She'd seen her around school, but never really talked to her before.

"Oh, hi Bon-Bon." The unicorn greeted, moving her top hat to the ground to give the earth pony soom room to sit next to her. Bon-Bon took a seat next her.

"I thought your performance was great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really liked it. You're really talented at playing that, um... harp?"

Lyra giggled. "It's a lyre." She corrected, smiling at Bon-Bon.

"Hehe, yeah, that. Hey, I was gonna go grab something to eat, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." She said, levitating the bit's out of her top hat and putting them into her saddle-bag. She put on the top hat and went off with Bon-Bon to grab some lunch.

(End Flashback)

"...And that's pretty much how it happened, we've been best friends ever since." Lyra finished.

...

The two ponies walked out of the bakery after Frostbite had payed for the food. He thought about just going back to his house with the mare before an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Lyra, do you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure!" Lyra said, giving the stallion a nuzzle.

"It's a long way to the theater from here, do you want to teleport?"

"Okay." She said, getting close to his coltfriend. He focused and his horn glowed a bright white before the both of them disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared in front of the Ponyville movie theater. They walked in, the theater's main room was circular with several doors leading out of it into the theater rooms. There were several stands in the middle of it were one could purchase snacks or tickets. There were also several poster's hanging that were advertising the latest movie's. They both walked to one of the stands to purchase some popcorn and tickets. They walked up to the ticket stand to see a familiar purple-eyed griffon working there. Lyra smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Roach! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yeah, I work here sometimes to earn some extra bits."

"That's so cool!" Lyra said, her forelegs still wrapped around the griffons neck, who was now starting to blush.

"Um, okay, what movie do you two want to see?"

...

Lyra and Frostbite walked out of the theater, both of them were laughing.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen that many explosions before." Lyra said, trying to cantain her laughter.

"Hehe, yeah. Well, It's a Micholt Bay movie, so of course there's gonna be some explosions."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I just wasn't expecting Canterlot to be blown up within the first 20 seconds of the movie."

"Fair enough. Hey, do you want to come to my place so I can make us some dinner?"

"Sure."

"Alright, come here." Frostbite said, gesturing towards himself. Lyra got close to her coltfriend as his horn started to glow a bright white before they disappeared in a flash of light.

...

"Alright, how do hay taco's sound?" Frostbite asked. The two of them were in his kitchen.

"That sound's delicous, Frosty." Lyra answered, giving her coltfriend a nuzzle.

"Okay, do you want to help?"

"Sure! What do you want me to do?"

The stallion grabbed some fresh hay from the fridge, turned on the stove and started chopping the hay into pieces with a kitchen knife. "Could you grab me some spices from the cupboard? I need the chili powder, crushed red pepper flakes and some paprika."

Lyra nodded and grabbed the spices from the cabinet and gave them to her coltfriend, who put the spices in a bowl and sprinkled them onto the newly cut hay. After that, he grabbed a pan and began cooking the spiced hay on the stove. "Okay, now could you grab me some lettuce and tomato's from the fridge?"

Lyra grabbed the requested vegetables from the fridge and gave them to Frosty, who used the same kitchen knife to cut the tomato into small chunks. The minty-green mare couldn't help noticing how precise his cuts were and how focused he looked while cutting it. She thought he looked like somepony in a cooking show.

"Alright, that's it. We just have to wait until the hay is done and we should have ourselves some taco's."

...

The two ponies took a seat on the table and set down their plates, each one carrying an incredibly appetizing looking taco, loaded with spiced hay and vegetables. Lyra was the first to take a bite out of one. Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips soon curled into a smile.

"Frosty, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, my father was a chef and I learned a few things from him."

...

The two ponies collapsed onto the bed, both of them stuffed with the taco's that Frostbite had made.

"Hey Lyra, It's getting late, do you want to go to bed? I'm kinda tired."

Lyra yawned. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." She said, cuddling up with coltfriend. Frosty used magic to turn of the light and gave her a kiss before the both of them closed their eyes.

...

Frostbite nervously waited in the Manehatten hospital. He had only recently learned that his master had a heart attack and was being put in emergency care. A young mare with a dark blue mane and a light grey coat stepped out of one of the door's.

"Frostbite, Sub-Zero has requested that you come to his room."

The stallion took a deep breath before getting up and following the nurse to his room. Frosty recoiled at the sight that awaited him. The aged stallion was on a bed hooked up to various life support machines, Sub-Zero himself looked like he was just barely alive.

"M-m-master?" He stuttered. It hurt him, Seeing the stallion that had trained him since he was a colt in this type of condition. He took another deep breath and walked towards him.

"Frostbite, I know that it must hurt you to see me in such a pitiful state, but I requested your presence here for a reason. Come closer." The old stallion said, his voice was raspy and it was easy to tell that he was in pain. Frostbite moved closer to listen to his master. "I'm afraid that my time on this world is coming to an end. There are some things that I must tell you before I begin my journey."

Frostbite nodded, doing his best to hold back tears.

"Frostbite... You were always like a son to me. I was never able to have any children of my own. Now, in my passing, there is something that I must ask of you."

"W-what do you want me to do, master?"

"Don't let our bloodline die off, that is all that I ask of you."

"Okay, I'll try." Frosty said, a few tears beginning to leak out of his eyes.

"Good. Now, I-I-I." Sub-Zero's eyes widened and his head sunk into his pillow. A loud, long beep was emitting from one of the machines.

"Master? Master! Somepony get over here!" The icy stallion called out. He broke down into sobs on the floor next to the bed. The same nurse from before ran in. She examined the aging stallion's vital sign's on one of the screens.

"... He's gone." She said, her head hung low. she wrapped her forelegs around Frostbite's neck and did her best to comfort the weeping stallion. Frosty felt something pushing him.

"Wake up!" He could hear a strangely familiar mare say. The pushing got harder and the voice got louder.

Frostbite woke up in his bed. He wiped his eyes with a foreleg, they were wet. 'Was I crying?' He thought to himself. He looked next to him to see a very concerned looking Lyra.

"Frosty, whats wrong? You were shaking and I could hear you crying."

"I... I guess I just had a nightmare."

"Frosty... Most ponies don't cry because of nightmares. Please, just tell me what happened." She said, putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"Well, I had a dream. And in that dream, I was re-living... Everything that happened when Sub-Zero passed away." He explained. He started crying into his forelegs. Lyra wrapped her forelegs around her coltfriend and tried to comfort him. He wrapped his own forelegs around her cried into her chest. They stayed in that position until Frosty cried himself to sleep. Lyra nuzzled her head into his mane and closed her eyes.

...

"Hey, Lyra... about what happened last night." Frostbite began. He was sitting on one of the tables in his kitchen while Lyra was attempting to make breakfast for the two of them.

"What about it?" Lyra asked.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that, I was being weak and I guess- mmf!" The stallion was cut off by his marefriends lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they seperated.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes, all we need is a good cry." Lyra said. Frostbite smiled and nuzzled her nose.

"I love you, Lyra."

"I love you too, Frosty."

Authors note: Meh, I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the others. I promise the next one will be better. Anyways, the next chapter is going to focus on Roach and Fluttershy, It's going to be called "Her Parents". You can probably guess what it is about from the title. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out. Please leave a review if you give a crap about this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Her Parents

Copyright stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Authors Note: As promised, this chapter will focus on Roach and Fluttershy. As always, please leave some kind of feedback, anything is appreciated. This chapter takes place about a week after the previous one.

Roach lazily flopped onto the sofa on his back. Fluttershy smiled and climbed up on him and rested her head on his chest. The two of them had spent the last few hours caring for and feeding all of the yellow mare's many animals. Cleaning the chicken coop, feeding the rabbits and chasing after angel as he tried to steal carrots were just a few of the jobs that left the black feathered griffon wanting to just lay down with his beautiful marefriend.

Fluttershy giggled. "Tired?"

"Yeah, maybe a little." Roach replied, laughing a bit.

The mare laughed and gave him a kiss on his beak. Roach wrapped his wings around his marefriend.

"Shy, I have no idea how you were ever able to care for that many animals by your self."

Fluttershy nuzzled his neck. "Well, it's easy for me because it's my talent, but having you around really does make it easier."

Roach smiled and used a talon to move some of the mare's mane away from her face. He moved up and placed a kiss on her lips. Fluttershy turned away and blushed in her usual adorable manner.

"Fluttershy... I have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, you've told me that alot." She replied, nuzzling his beak. Roach ran a claw through her long, pretty mane. The griffon abruptly sat up and held fluttershy in his arms.

The mare gave an "Eeep!" of surprise before relaxing her head on his chest. She looked up into Roach's eyes as he looked into her own. The two of them stayed like that, just enjoying eachother's presence for about a minute before sharing a kiss.

"Hey Shy, do you wanna go out somewhere?"

"I'd love to. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm, can it be a surprise?"

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Of course it can."

"Good. I think your gonna like it." He replied, removing his arms from his marefriend and getting off of the couch, Fluttershy doing the same. The griffon grabbed his saddle-bag from a table and the two of them headed out the door.

Despite the few scattered clumps of snow that appeared occasionally, it was a warm, pleasant day in Ponyville. It was clear that winter wrap would be coming soon.

Roach spread out his wings. "Hey Shy, wanna try something?"

"Oh, um, sure. What do you want to try?"

The griffon lowered himself closer to the ground. "Hop on."

Fluttershy's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "W-w-what?"

"C'mon, It'll be fun."

"Well, um, okay." She said, her face still red. She fluttered up to roach and landed on his back.

"Okay, hold on." The griffon said, flaring out his wings while Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around his neck. He took off towards the mystery destination. A faint "Eeeeeeeep!" could be heard as he flew at relatively high speeds.

...

"Alright, were here." Roach said, landing in front of a building. A dizzied Fluttershy would have fallen onto the ground if it wasn't for the griffon catching her in his arms. He smiled as he cradled his marefriend in his arms before setting her down.

Fluttershy got up and looked at what they had landed in front of. It was a red, small building that had several windows and chairs and tables outside. She looked up and noticed a sign above one of the windows: Chi's Frozen Treats. 'An ice cream parlor?' The mare thought to herself.

"It's Chi's new ice cream parlor, today's it's opening day and I promised her that I'd be her first customer." Roach explained. The two of them walked up to one of the order-up windows. A cheerful walnut-coated mare opened one of the windows from the inside. She smiled, reached her forelegs through the open window and caught the griffon in a hug.

"Roach! You're here!"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm here. So, am I your first customer or what?"

"Yup! I just opened this place up a few minutes ago and you're first! Anyways, what flavor's do my first customer's want?"

Roach looked at the large selection of flavor's and decided on his all-time favorite. "Chocolate peanut butter chunk." He decided.  
>"Strawberry." Fluttershy said, deciding to go with the most familiar flavor to her.<p>

"Alright, I'll be right back." Chi said, head off to wherever the ice-cream was kept.

Roach and Fluttershy waited a few minutes before Chi was back at the window handing them their ice-cream cones. The two of them took a seat at one of the tables after the griffon paid for the frozen treats. Roach sat next to his marefriend and draped an arm around her. They sat there, just enjoying their ice cream and eachothers company.

The two of them noticed a large red stallion and a rainbow maned Pegasus fluttering next to him. Roach recognized the red one as Big Macintosh and the Pegasus as being his marefriend, Rainbow Dash. The two of them ordered their ice cream and sat with the two of them. Roach felt his marefriend snuggle up closer to him as the large stallion and his marefriend sat across from them.

"Howdy." Big Macintosh greeted in his usual plain demeanor.

"Hi." Fluttershy and Roach greeted back.

"So, how are things goin' now that you two are official?" Rainbow asked, putting a suggestive emphasis on the word official.

They both blushed at her question. "It's been wonderful." The timid Pegasus answered.

"Well, Ah'm glad you two are happy together." Big Macintosh said. Roach couldn't help noticing that his eye's were cast down as he said this, he also didn't exactly sound glad.

The four of them talked for a few minutes before saying their goodbyes. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief as the two walked away. Roach flew back to the cottage with Fluttershy riding on his back.

...

Roach and Fluttershy both took a seat on the couch. The griffon draped an arm around his marefriend and pulled her close to him. Fluttershy giggled and wrapped her forelegs around his waist.

"Roach... You're amazing."

"You're amazing too, Shy."

The yellow mare chuckled and fluttered off of the couch and took a seat on Roach's lap. The griffon's cheeks flushed at the slight jolt that it sent up his lower body. She turned around, wrapped her forelegs around him and and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you, Roach."

Roach smiled and nuzzled her head with his beak. "I love you too, Shy."

The two of them closed their eyes and met in a kiss. They wrapped their forelimbs around eachother's necks and pulled eachother deeper into the kiss. Fluttershy let out a moan at the feeling of Roach's tongue poking around her mouth and locking with her own. The two of them seperated when they heard a knock at the door. Fluttershy got up and opened the door.

There were two older looking pony's at the door, both of them were pegasi. One being a stallion with a light blue coat, a short pink mane and cyan eyes. his cutie mark being a cloud. The other one being a mare with a yellow coat, a cyan mane that was styled into several braids and bright pink eyes. Her cutie mark being a blue cross, like the type you would see on a nurse's hat. Fluttershy smiled and wrapped her forelegs around the two visitor's.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!" She said happily. The two of them stayed in that embrace for around a minute while Roach watched, still sitting on the couch. When the three of them seperated, the stallion took notice of the griffon and raised an eyebrow.

"Fluttershy... Who's this?"

Fluttershy fluttered over to the couch and pulled Roach over to her parents. He nervously smiled and waved at them.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Roach, my, um... coltfriend."

"Your coltfriend?" Fluttershy's father asked.

Fluttershy gave an affirmative nod.

"But... He's not a colt."

Roach couldn't help feeling a bit hurt at his observation, regardless of how true it might have been.

"Cloudy!" Fluttershy's mother scolded, nudging the stallion with an elbow.

"Oh, um, sorry. Anyways, I'm Cloudy and this is my wife, Blue Cross." Cloudy introduced him and his wife. He held out his hoof and Roach promptly shook it. Blue Cross caught the griffon in a tight hug.

"It's really nice to meet you, Roach!" She said, her forelegs wrapped tightly around him.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." He replied, blushing at the contact.

The mare separated from the embarrassed griffon. "So, when can we expect some grandchildren?"

"Blue!" Cloudy said, somewhat shocked at his wife's question.

"Mom!" Fluttershy said, her face a deep crimson.

Roach didn't say anything, because at that moment something occurred to him. 'Can me and Fluttershy even have kids?' He asked himself in his head while Blue Cross was busy laughing. He'd never really thought of it before, but he really wasn't sure if ponies and griffons could cross-breed. Of course, having children wasn't something that he was even considering doing anytime soon, but somewhere along the road...

"I was just kidding!" The older mare said, trying to hold back laughter. "Anyways, we're here on vacation for the weekend and we wanted to see how our daughter was doing."

"Well, I'm very glad to see you again. Do you want me to get you two something to drink?" Fluttershy asked.

The two older ponies nodded and the yellow mare fluttered off to the kitchen, leaving Roach alone with the two parents. The griffon couldn't help noticing the stern look that Cloudy had in his eyes as he examined him.

"So... You're Fluttershy's parents?" Roach asked, trying to lessen the awkwardness of being stuck in a room alone with her marefriend's parents.

"What? Now were would you ever get a crazy idea like that?" Blue said, smiling.

Roach laughed a bit at her sarcasm. Cloudy still wasn't amused. The two parents took a seat next him. Needless to say, Roach was feeling pretty awkward right now. That sense of awkwardness was broken however, as the timid mare fluttered back into the room carrying a tray of drinks. She handed Roach and her parents mugs of apple cider.

"So, we haven't seen you in a while, Fluttershy. How are things going in Ponyville?" Blue Cross asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, it's been lovely, I've made lots of new friends. And of course if I never moved to Ponyville, then I never would've met Roach."  
>She answered, smiling at her partner and giving his cheek a nuzzle.<p>

"Awwwwwww! You two are so cute together!" Blue said, pulling the both of them into a hug. Roach already knew he was gonna end up liking her more than her husband. Cloudy just rolled his eyes and "Ughed" at the display. He let out a sigh.

'Why couldn't my little girl have found herself a nice stallion instead?' He thought to himself. He really didn't know much about griffon's other than the stereotypes about them. Of course, a quick Yahoof! or Hoofle search would prove most of them wrong, and he knew that. 'Okay, maybe I shouldn't dismiss this guy just yet, Fluttershy really does seem to care for him.'

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife pulling him into the group hug.

"Hey, um, it's almost time for dinner, and I would really like to treat the three of you to a nice dinner later, if that's okay." Roach said.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled his beak. "Of course you can!"

"Of course! We'd love to spend some more time with you!" The cheerful mother said. "Isn't that right, Cloudy?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah that sounds alright, I suppose."

...

Fluttershy's parents left back to their hotel room to unpack the rest of their stuff, leaving Fluttershy and Roach around an hour alone. As soon as her parents shut the door behind them, the yellow mare smiled, tackle-hugged Roach onto the floor and took a seat on his chest.

"Thank you!" She said before placing some kisses along his neck. Her partner blushed at the contact.

"Um, your welcome. But what are you thanking me for?"

Fluttershy giggled and sat up on his chest. She stroked the feathers on his head with a hoof while she spoke. "For being such a good boyfriend! You made such a nice impression on my parents! Oh, I love you so much right now!"

"Hehe, I love you too, Shy." Roach said, giving his marefriend a nuzzle. Fluttershy smiled and gave him a kiss. The griffon spread out his wings and gestured for her marefriend to rest on one of them. The pink-maned mare rolled off of him on to one his wings. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Roach, you're the best." She said, cuddling up with the griffon.

"No, you're the best, Shy." He replied, nuzzling her nose with his beak.

The mare giggled. "No, Yoouuu're the best." She said playfully, nuzzling his beak.

"No, you're the best."

"No, you're the best."

"No, you're the best."

"No, you're the best."

The exchange went on for a little longer until they got bored. The two of them rested there, cuddling and enjoying eachother's presence.

...

The two of them were cuddling on the couch when they heard a knock at the door. Fluttershy smiled and opened it to be greeted by her parents.

"So, are we ready to go?" Cloudy asked. Both of them were wearing sweaters. The griffon noticed the white decorative-looking flakes falling from the sky, signaling that winter wasn't quite finished yet.

"Oh, um, I just need to grab my sweater, it looks cold outside." The timid mare said, fluttering off to her bedroom.

...

The four of them sat at the table in the restaurant that Roach had decided to take them out to. There was live classical music being played and the lighting was rather dim. They had already ordered and were waiting for their food. Cloudy saw this as a perfect oppuritunity to question the griffon.

"So, Roach, you mentioned that you moved in here from Fillydelphia, what made you decide to move into Ponyville?"

"Oh, well, I guess I just wanted a change of scenery is all. I wouldn't have it any other way, If I'd never have moved here, then I wouldn't have met the mare of my dreams." He answered, nuzzling Fluttershy.

"Alright. Well, you do seem to care for my daughter. Anyways, I assume that you are doing your part in supporting eachother? You two are living together, after all.

"Oh, um, well I do some work at the movie theater sometimes, but I'm applying to work with one of the Ponyville weather teams."

"Okay. What type of work do you do at the theater?"

"I'm a ticket vendor."

"Oh, alright. Fluttershy, are you still the unofficial Ponyville vet?"

"Yes, I still take care of the animals. Roach helps too sometimes. I'm thinking about asking the mayor to make me the official vet." The yellow mare answered.

"I think that's a great idea, Fluttershy. You deserve to be payed for doing what you love." Fluttershy's mother chimed in.

"Yes, I don't really need to get payed though, the feeling of helping an animal in need is good enough. Although getting payed would certainly be nice."

"Indeed. I believe you should always receive payment for something that benefits your town." Cloudy said.

"Alright, here's yer' food." Said an uninterested looking waitress carrying four plates of food.

...

The dinner at the restaurant had gone smoothly for the most part. It was getting late, so Fluttershy parent's had left to their hotel room. Roach let out a sigh as he sat on the couch.

"Fluttershy, I think your dad hates me."

Fluttershy, who was trying to convince Angel to go to his bed, gasped and flew towards Roach. "What? Now why would you ever think something like that? I mean, he might not particularly like you, but I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I don't think anypony could ever hate you." She said, nuzzling his beak.

"*sigh* Yeah, I guess so. I guess I just needed some moral support. Your mom seems to like me, but your dad still just has that same look whenever he looks at me. Do you think it's because I'm a griffon?"

"What! No, no, no, of course not! My father would never judge anyone based on something like that!" Fluttershy shouted defensively. Roach was taken aback by her marefriend's sudden change of attitude. Fluttershy noticed her boyfriends surprise and instantly calmed down. "Oh my goodness, d-did I yell at you? I'm so sorry-I"

"No, it's alright Shy, I probably deserved it." He interrupted, running a claw through her mane.

"No, you don't deserve it. You said you needed moral support and I yelled at you instead, after you tried to make such a good impression on my parents. Oh, I'm a terrible marefriend, I-"

"Fluttershy, please stop talking like that. You're a wonderful marefriend." Roach said, pulling the yellow mare in for a hug. She nuzzled her head into his chest.

She looked up into his eyes for a bit before fluttering out of his grip. An idea popped into her head. She smiled and slowly flew over to her bedroom, gesturing Roach to follow her.

When the two walked into the mare's bedroom, she closed and locked the door behind her. "Okay, I need you to lay on the bed on your belly." Fluttershy instructed, dimming the lights in the room. The griffon did as his marefriend instructed, wondering what exactly she was planning. The yellow mare took out some candles from a cabinet and lit them, a sweet vanilla scent soon filled the room. "Okay, now I need you to spread out and relax your wings. Try to relax all of your muscles, too."

Roach allowed his wings to lazily spread onto the bed. The mare fluttered over to him and began gently moving her hooves across his body. The griffon smiled when he realized what she was doing, she was giving him a massage. "Oh my, you have a lot of tension in your shoulder's." Fluttershy said, rubbing his shoulders. She moved on to his wings, rubbing the top of them and removing any loose feathers.

"Oh... That's the spot." He moaned when fluttershy moved on to his flanks. The mare giggled and blushed at how much he was enjoying this.

"Okay, now I need you to roll over onto your back."

Roach did as Fluttershy said and rolled onto his back. He was surprised at the look the yellow mare was giving him. She had what Roach could only describe as bedroom eyes. They were lusty, nearly half-closed, and full of desire. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and the two of them engaged in a long, deep kiss. Their bodies rubbed up against eachother's as their tongues interlocked and Fluttershy's wings sprang up with a *pomf*. When the two of them separated for air, she started nibbling at his neck. Roach flipped over, leaving him on top of his marefriend. They both looked into eachother's eyes.

"Fluttershy..."

The yellow mare interrupted him by softly putting a hoof up to his beak. "Roach, do it."

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want this, just do it, please."

"Um, well alright."

Roach was about to make that one movement that would get their love-making started when Fluttershy put a hoof up to his chest.

"Wait!"

"Is something wrong, Shy?"

"Just, um, promise me that you'll be gentle." She said, smiling nervously, a little bit of her shy demeanor returning to her.

"Hehe, I promise." The griffon said before starting up. Pure ecstasy pumped through them with every movement that either of them made, the greatest sensation that they had ever felt coursing up their lower bodies and enveloping them in a wave of bliss. Their cries and moans of pleasure filled the usually quiet room, the rhythmic and steadily speeding-up creaking of the bed adding to the noise.

...

The two of them made love to eachother for as long as they could before finishing, although they both wanted it to last forever. Roach rolled off of his marefriend, both of them were breathing heavily and the room smelled like sweat and vanilla. He held Fluttershy close to him and stroked her mane.

"Oh, Roach. That was amazing." The mare said, her face buried in Roach's chest.

"Fluttershy, I can't even describe how I felt. I mean, that was just, indescribable." He said. He decided not to say anything about it being first time, mainly because it would be a lie and also because he felt that it really didn't matter, all that mattered now was him and Fluttershy. He wrapped his arms arms around her and kept her close, burying his face in her mane. He smiled at the smell of her strawberry shampoo and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Shy."

"I love you too, Roach." The yellow mare replied as she briefly broke from his grip to turn off the lamp. She got back into his arms, nuzzled her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

...

Roach slowly opened his eyes, his marefriend still being in his grip. He smiled and stroked her mane as recalled all the details of what had happened last night. The yellow mare awoke at his touch.

"Good morning, Shy."

"Good morning, Roach." She greeted back, nuzzling him.

The two of them got up and sat on the bed. "Hey, um, about what happened last night..."

The usually timid mare's face flushed beet red when she remembered what the two of them had done. "Oh, you're not gonna say that it was a mistake, are you?" The mare asked, her head hung low.

"What? No, of course not. That was honestly and without a doubt the best time I've ever had in my life. And I just wanted to say thank you, for making me the happiest griffon alive."

"Oh, you're welcome. And I want to thank you making me the happiest mare alive." She said, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "I'll make us some breakfast. And we're spending the day with my parents later, since there gonna be leaving back to Cloudsdale tomorrow. So we should probably take a shower, I don't think we'd want them seeing us like this."

...

The two lovers walked into the Ponyville bowling alley. Surely enough, her parents were sitting at a table waiting. Blue cross jumped up from her seat and flew into the two of them, catching them in a tackle-hug. Cloudy just rolled his eye's and "Ughed" at the display.

"Um, h-hi Blue Cross." Roach nervously greeted.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that! Just call me mom from now on."

'Well he sure as hell ain't callin' me dad.' The older stallion thought to himself.

When the three ponies finally seperated, Blue Cross guided them over to the table and all three of them sat down with Cloudy.

"So, are we ready for some bowling?" Blue cross asked excitedly. She received affirmative answers from the three figures sitting with her. "Okay, we decided to set eachother up into teams, me and Fluttershy are gonna be working together and Could and Roach will be working together."

"Wait, when did we decide this?" Cloudy asked.

"Alright, let's get started!" Fluttershy's mother announced, ignoring her husband's question.

...

"Okay, It's really not that difficult, you just hold the ball to where you want it to go and roll it over." Cloudy explained, as if the griffon didn't have knowledge of what bowling was. He held the ball in one of his claws and rolled it down the lane, aimed at the front pin. It seemed to be precisely headed towards it's destination, until it somehow swerved to the right and fell into one of the gutters. He looked behind him to see the older stallion face-hoofing.

It was Fluttershy's turn to bowl. She nervously stepped up the lane and shakily rolled the ball down the lane. It seemed to be destined to land in one of the gutters, until it somehow swerved to the left and hit the front pin, resulting in a strike.

...

"Okay, try to imagine that there is a line connecting the ball to the pins and try to roll it down that line." A frustrated Cloudy attempted to instruct roach, who had so far screwed up every time it had been his turn. Roach held the ball with both of his claws as he tried to imagine the invisible line that Fluttershy's father had told him to. He rolled the ball down the lane, and it seemed like it might actually be a strike until another ball hit it and sent it into the gutter.

"...What?" The griffon said, wondering what exactly had just happened there. He looked to his right to see Ditzy Doo and her coltfriend, Doctor Whooves.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that my eyes-" The cross eyed mare tried to apologize before being cut off by Roach.

"There's no need to apologize, Ditzy, I understand." He said. The two of them had become close friends ever since they had met when he had moved into Ponyville.

It was once again Fluttershy's turn as she stepped up to the lane. She was about to roll the ball down the lane when she slipped and landed on her back, the ball slipping out of her grip and heading down the lane. Amazingly enough, it hit the front pin, which resulted in a chain reaction that knocked down all of the other pins.

"Motherbucker!" Cloudy yelled out in frustration.

"Cloudy! Watch your language!" Blue cross scolded her husband.

...

Fluttershy and her mother had won the bowling match. Roach sat at a table with Cloudy in one Ponyville's outdoor restaurants. The weather was chilly, but not quite bitter. A layer of snow blanketed the ground and most of the buildings. Fluttershy and her mother had went off to the spa, leaving the griffon alone with her father.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry about that whole bowling thing..."

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted, dismissing whatever it is that he was about to say by waving a hoof. "Could you answer something for me?"

"Oh, um, sure. What do you want to ask?"

The older stallion moved up and looked Roach in the eyes. "Do you love my daughter?"

Roach took in a deep breath before answering. "Cloudy, I love Fluttershy with all my heart. I love her more than anything else and I can't even imagine my life without her."

Cloudy let out a sigh and slumped back into his chair. "Well, I guess that answers that. Just listen to me when I say this, If you ever break my little girl's heart, I will personally kick your flank here to next week. Do you understand?"

"I would never even dream of it." The griffon assured.

...

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Blue Cross were receiving massages from the two spa twins, Lotus and Aloe.

"Fluttershy, since we're pretty much alone, do you want to talk about your boyfriend while you're here?" Blue Cross said.

"Fluttershy, you have a boyfriend?" Lotus asked in her thick Europonease accent, having already familiarized herself with the yellow mare in her several visits to the spa with Rarity.

"Who's the lucky stallion?" The other spa twin asked.

"Oh, um, he's not a stallion. He's a griffon." The yellow mare said, blushing slightly at how eager they were to learn about him.

"Oh, a griffon? I heard from a friend that griffons are the absolute best in bed. They do have the lower half of a lion, after all." Aloe said.

Fluttershy's face turned beet red when she realized what exactly the spa pony had meant. Her mother was giggling at her embarrassed daughter. "Well, I'm pretty sure Fluttershy could verify that if you're curious."

"Ooooh, are they the best?" Lotus asked, always eager to learn about her guest's sex lives, a quality that had nearly gotten the spa sued on one occasion.

The yellow mare continued to blush as she tried to answer the spa pony's question. "Oh, well, um." Was all she could get out before she "meeped!" and hid her reddened face in her forelegs. The other three ponies laughed at her reaction.

"Fluttershy, there's no need to be shy, you're among friends here. So, is he the best?" Her mother said. 'Hehe, even after all these years she's still the shyest pony that I know' She thought to herself.

Fluttershy slowly removed her face from her hooves to see three smiling faces, eager to learn. She nervously smiled and gave an affirmative nod. The three other mare's all giggled at her response. The massage continued in silence until another question popped into Lotus's head.

"Fluttershy, how big is he?"

"Oh, well he's quite a bit taller than me, being a griffon. His body's about a head longer than mine."

The spa pony giggled at her obliviousness. "Um, not exactly what I meant. I more meant something along the lines of... down there, if you catch my drift."

Fluttershy's eyes widened and her face once again turned crimson as she "Meeped!" and hid her face in her forelegs.

...

Fluttershy, her parents, and Roach all met up at the cottage. They all took a seat on the couch.

"Fluttershy, we've both had a wonderful time seeing you again. And of course we've both enjoyed getting to know you too, Roach." Blue Cross said, smiling at the two lovers.

"Oh, well, I've really enjoyed getting to see you too, do you plan on coming to Ponyville again anytime soon?"

"Well, we both have a few vacation days left, so we might come again soon. Well, me and Cloudy need to get back to our hotel room to start packing up our things. We're leaving in the morning."

"I really hope that we'll get to see you two again soon." Fluttershy said, giving her mother a nuzzle.

"Oh, and Roach, we've had an amazing time getting to know you, and we would love to be able to call you our son-in-law." The yellow mare's mother said, nuzzling the griffon's shoulder. He blushed and smiled at the affection.

The two older ponies got up from the couch and headed towards the door. They both looked back at the younger couple to say their goodbyes. Blue Cross held out her forelegs, expecting a hug. Fluttershy and her partner got up from the couch and wrapped their forelimbs around the older mare. "We've a great time seeing you both." She said, hugging Fluttershy and Roach. When they both finally seperated from the older mare, the griffon turned towards her father and nervously held out his forearms. Cloudy let out a sigh, but smiled and wrapped his forelegs around the griffon.

When the two older ponies were finally finished with their goodbyes, they left for their hotel room. Fluttershy and Roach both collapsed onto the sofa, the both of them just wanting to lay down. Fluttershy cuddled up with her partner and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Roach, you're amazing."

The griffon smiled and wrapped his wings around his marefriend. He ran a claw through her mane and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I love you, Shy."

"I love you too, Roach."

The two of them closed their eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of eachother's embrace before falling asleep.

Authors note: Just to be clear, Roach and Fluttershy's "love scene" is about as close to a clop-fic as this is ever getting. Fluttershy's parents are probably going to appear again at some point. The next chapter is going to be a winter wrap-up chapter that's going to be focused on all of the characters and after that a hearts and hooves day chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave some kind of feedback. And remember, if there is anyone out there reading this that can draw, I would greatly appreciate some drawings of my characters to display on my profile. Just send me a PM with the link to the image. All credit will be given to the artist, of course. This is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review! Seriously, feedback is awesome!


	10. Chapter 10: Winter Wrap Up!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I only own my OC's.

Authors note: As promised, this is the winter wrap-up chapter. It takes place several weeks after the previous one on the day of winter wrap-up. As always, please leave a review. And as always, I would greatly appreciate some drawings of my characters to display on my profile.

Applejack slowly opened her eyes, taking in the familiar surroundings of her room. She looked to her right and smiled at the stallion that was occupying the bed with her. The smell of apple's and sweat still lingered in the room, a reminder of how the two of them had been spending their time together last night. Applejack took in the smell and let out a happy sigh, it was a smell that they had both gotten to be quite familiar with. The black-coated pony was still asleep, his midsection steadily rising and falling with every breath that he took. The blond mare used a hoof to maneuver his head in front of her own and planted her lips onto his mouth.

Green Locks instantly awoke to the warm, moist lips being pressed against his own. He slowly wrapped his forelegs around the mare's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. They stayed like that for as long as possible, just savoring eachother's taste for as long as they could. When they finally separated from eachother, the stallion pulled her close to him and started placing a trail of kisses along her chest, up to her neck.

Applejack smiled. Her coltfriend was never shy about showing affection, or at least when they were alone. She looked up at the clock hanging just below the ceiling on a wall, seeing that they had around five minutes before they had to get up and start helping with Winter Wrap-Up.

"Hey, we're gonna hafta' get up soon, it's Winter Wrap-Up and we both gotta do our part."

Green Locks removed his head from the mare's neck and looked at her, using a hoof to move some of her messy mane out of her face. He placed a tender kiss on her mouth before speaking. "Yeah, I know. Can't we stay in bed just a little longer?"

Applejack smiled and let out a sigh. The stallion may work on a farm, but at his heart he was still a city pony. She playfully ruffled his dreadlocks while she spoke. "Alright, it's still kinda early, ah guess we stay in bed for a little longer."

The dread-headed stallion smiled and nuzzled his partner's nose. They both cuddled up with eachother, enjoying the warmth that their bodies provided. Green Locks wrapped his forelegs around the mare and pulled her in close to him. Applejack nuzzled her head into her coltfriend's chest and breathed in through her nose, his scent filling her nostrils.

The two of them stayed like that until Applejack removed her head from her coltfriend's chest and looked up to check the clock. It was just about time for her to get up. She broke free from his grip and stood near the bed, Green Locks opened his eyes and looked up at the mare.

"Can't we stay here for just a few more minutes?"

"Ah'd love to, but we really need to start gettin' ready for Winter Wrap-Up. C'mon, if ya' get up ah'll make us some breakfast."

The stallion moved his head from his pillow and looked up at the mare, a smile making it's way onto his face. "Apple Fritters?"

The farm pony gave an affectionate eye-roll. "Alright, ah'll make us some apple fritters."

Green Locks got up from the bed and nuzzled his marefriend. Applejack giggled at his appearance, his dreadlocks were even messier than usual and his eyes were nearly half-closed. "You're the best marefriend ever, Applejack." He said, rubbing his nose against the mare's.

"Hehe, yeah, ah know." She replied, being used to the stallion's many compliments. "We should probably wash up though. Why dont'cha head over to the bathroom and get the shower started. Ah'll join ya'."

A grin appeared on the stallion's face as he headed towards the bathroom. He walked in and kept the door open for Applejack. He opened up the shower curtains and turned on the water, the clear liquid spraying out of the nozzle above his head.

He turned around to see his marefriend walking into the bathroom, a suggestive smile on her face. She wasn't wearing her usual red band that kept her hair in a ponytail, so her beautiful, blond mane reached down near her elbows(knees?). She wrapped her forelegs around her coltfriend's neck and placed a deep, sensual kiss on his lips, her tongue poking around his mouth before separating. She held his hoof as she guided the stallion into the shower.

...

They both walked out of the bathroom. The two of them having taken a quick shower to help wake themselves up. The two of them walked into the kitchen, the ever-present smell of apples lingering there, Applejack turned on the stove and grabbed some apples from the pantry. "Hey, ah'm gonna go ask Big Macintosh if he wants an apple fritter." The mare said, heading off to the red stallion's room.

She slowly opened the door to her older brother's room. As soon as she opened the door a familiar, albeit slightly stronger scent filled her nose. "Um... Big Mac? Do ya'll want an apple fritter?" She whispered. She noticed something in the large pony's grip. A familiar, rainbow maned mare was sleeping alongside him. Applejack turned her head to the right and noticed a used-looking(and rather large) condom hanging off the side of his trash bin, it's placement possibly being the result of a poorly aimed throw. Her eyes widened as she put the clues together. She slowly closed the door as she exited the bedroom and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Applejack, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Green Locks said, noticing the look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, um, no ah didn't see anythin'." Applejack replied, laughing nervously. She grabbed the dough needed from the fridge and started slicing the apples into pieces while her coltfriend watched.

...

"Alright, they're ready." Applejack said as she took the two newly baked treats out of the oven. After giving them some time to cool off, They both took a seat at the table. Green Locks eagerly took a bite out his fritter and smiled, the delicious taste enveloping his taste buds.

"Applejack, You're an amazing cook." He said, his mouth full of the baked treat. Applejack giggled and gave him a kiss on his nose.

After they were finished with their breakfast, Applejack guided her coltfriend up to her bedroom. She opened up her closet and took out two orange sweaters, she tossed one over to Green Locks. "It's gonna be a mite bit chilly outside, so ya' might wanna put that on." Applejack instructed, putting on her own. The stallion did as he was instructed, putting on the mare's sweater. He would be a bit embarrassed to admit it, but it actually fit him rather well. This came as no surprise to him, since he was only a bit taller than Applejack although his build wasn't nearly as strong her's. The two of them grabbed their stetson's and headed outside.

...

Fluttershy instantly felt the warmth that her lover's body provided as she awoke. In the time that they've been together, she found that one of her favorite parts of the day was waking up in his arms, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest and the warmth that his feather's provided. She moved out of his grip and fluttered above the griffon, wrapping her forelegs around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek to wake him up. He removed his head from his pillow and looked up at the smiling mare.

"Good morning, Shy." Roach said, getting up from the bed. Fluttershy landed and rested on his back while he headed over to the bathroom. After they had washed up and combed their manes(or in Roach's case, feathers) they headed over to the kitchen. Fluttershy grabbed a few items from the fridge and began making some pancakes for the two of them.

"Hey Shy, isn't there something important happening today?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, today's Winter Wrap-Up."

"...Winter Wrap-Up?"

"Yes, it's when everyone in ponyville helps to clear out all the snow to make way for spring. Didn't you have Winter Wrap-Up in Fillydelphia?"

"Um, no, not quite. We just had a squad of unicorns use magic to bring in spring."

"Oh, that's... Interesting. But everypo- um, I mean everyone has to do their part to help bring in spring. Everyone is split into three teams: weather, plants and animals. I'm always on the animal team, but it's gonna be the smallest team since Twilight found a much faster way of waking the animals up last year. Hey, aren't you applying to be on one of the weather squads? Because you'll probably end up on the weather team if you do." Fluttershy explained. The two of them heard a loud crash outside their house, causing Fluttershy to "Meeep!" and cling onto Roach's waist. He smiled and patted her mane.

"I'll go see who it is." Roach said, heading over to the door with the frightened Pegasus still clinging to him. He opened the door, already having an idea of who might be behind it. Behind the door was a cross-eyes pegasus carrying a saddlebag full of mail. She happily grabbed an envelope with her mouth and gave it to the griffon.

"Special delivery!" She said, her voice being muffled by the envelope in her mouth.

After the two had said their goodbyes, Roach headed back over to the kitchen, Fluttershy walking beside him. The yellow mare returned to making breakfast while Roach sat down and opened the envelope, he read the contents of what was in it and smiled. He turned towards his marefriend.

"Hey Shy, guess what."

"What is it?"

The griffon gave the card to the Pegasus. "I made the team."

They both smiled and wrapped their forelimbs around eachother. "That's wonderful, Roach!" Fluttershy said, happy that her boyfriend had finally gotten himself a full-time job. Roach pressed his beak against the pony's lips in a kiss, her face flushing at the affection. When they finally separated, the griffon sat the table, holding the card in his claws and just reading it over and over again.

...

Frosty slowly awoke to the feeling of his marefriend's nose pressing against his own. He opened his eyes to see the smiling mare standing next to the bed.

"Wake up, Frosty, it's Winter Wrap-Up!" She said happily, giving the pony another nuzzle. He let out a sigh as he got up and sat at the edge of the bed. The bed wasn't his, and neither was the house. He had stayed the night at Lyra's house yesterday.

"I still don't get the point of it. I mean, I'm sure we have enough unicorns to just use magic to bring in spring, why do we have to do everything by hoof?"

"Well, Ponyville was founded by earth ponies and they did everything by hoof. So by doing this we're honoring our founder's tradition." Lyra explained while walking with her coltfriend over to the kitchen. "Do you want me to make us some breakfast?" The minty-green mare asked, gesturing towards her stove. Memories of Lyra's last disastrous attempt at making breakfast for the two of them instantly flooded the stallion's mind.

"Um, why don't I make us some pancakes, babe." Frosty said. Lyra smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best, Frosty."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, turning on the stove and grabbing whatever ingredients he would need. "So, I can't use any magic at all?"

"Well, maybe for simple stuff, but no ice spells." Lyra said sternly.

"Alright, I promise. So, when do we start?"

"Winter Wrap Up will officially begin in around twenty minutes, that's when Mayor Mare announces the teams and things like that."

"Alright. So how long does it usually last?"

"Well, it used to take a while, and we kinda brought in spring late a few times, but Twilight is the new all-team organizer, so it shouldn't take as long."

"Good, cause' that means we can spend some more time together after it's all finished." Frost said, giving Lyra a nuzzle. She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

After the pancakes were finished, they both took a seat at the table and set down their plates onto it. Lyra proceeded to consume her breakfast in her usual adorable manner. After they were both finished, they headed over to the mare's bedroom.

Lyra grabbed a scarf and a saddle from her closet. "Do you want anything, Frosty?"

"No, I'm used to the cold." Frostbite answered in a cold, emotionless manner. Lyra couldn't help but notice how emotionally distant he could look sometimes, almost like his usual sarcasm is just a mask to hide something else. She walked over to her coltfriend and wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Lyra said, nuzzling her head into Frosty's neck. He placed a kiss on her muzzle.

...

"Good morning, honey-pie." Blue Blaze said to the sleeping stallion that she was fluttering above. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Pegasus. He smiled and got up out of bed. They were both at the mare's home, since they had spent the night there.

"C'mon, it's Winter Wrap Up and we're running late." Blaze said, grabbing a blue scarf, blue saddle and a matching blue hat out of her closet. "Hey, are you gonna put something on? It's kinda chilly outside." She said, looking through her closet for anything that might fit the stallion. As far as stallions went, he was pretty tall, although he was also rather skinny. She tossed him a blue sweater. "I don't want you getting a cold."

The unicorn looked at the sweater that he was levitating. "Um, sweetie, I don't think this is gonna fit me."

The blue Pegasus let out a sigh. "Fine, we can stop at your place to grab a sweater. If you're hungry you can grab a pop-tart before we go. We only have around ten minutes, so don't mess around."

...

The air outside was cold and dry, the snow that blanketed the town crunched under everyponies hooves. Chi happily trotted over to the large crowd that was made up of almost everypony in Ponyville. She couldn't wait to participate in her first Winter Wrap-Up. She also couldn't wait to see the stallion of her dreams, Noteworthy. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of her coltfriend, the two of them became an official couple soon after Pinkie's Celestmas party. She got closer to the crowd to hear what Mayor Mare was saying.

"Alright Everypony! As I'm sure you all know, today is the day of Winter Wrap-Up! Last year, with the help of Twilight Sparkle, we managed to set a new record for bringing in spring. Now, let's see if we can set a new record! As with every Winter Wrap-Up, everypony will be divided into three teams: Weather, Plants, and animals. The team vests will be handed out shortly..."

As Mayor Mare continued her speech, Chi looked through the crowd for Noteworthy until she spotted the blue stallion standing near the edge of the crowd. She smiled, snuck over behind him and wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a surprise hug. The blue pony blushed, but returned the hug. When they separated, Noteworthy draped a foreleg around the blond mare as they listened to the Mayor finish her speech.

"...Now let's see if we can make this the fastest Winter Wrap-Up ever!" The older mare finished. Several Pegasus drawn storage trucks were landing near her, the Pegasi unloading the vests and directing the ponies to their teams. As the crowd began to disperse and head towards them, Chi and Noteworthy headed over to the Pegasi that were handing out the plant vests. After grabbing their gear, they waited for directions from the team captain. Surely enough, an orange mare with a blond mane could be seen heading over to the ponies that were grouped around the truck. Walking alongside her was a black-coated earth pony stallion with his mane styled into dreadlocks. Everypony eagerly awaited directions from the mare, who was always the plant's team captain.

"Alright everypony, the first priority is to clear out the snow in the fields so we can start plowin' and plantin' the crop seeds. So lets all head over an' get started." Applejack instructed, leading the large group of ponies over to the fields to begin their work.

...

"Okay, do you have any experience working with clouds or weather?" Rainbow Dash asked to the griffon that was sitting in front of her. They both had taken a seat on a cloud while the rainbow maned mare thought of a plan for the weather team.

"Well... No. B-but I'm sure I could learn."

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin and thought for a bit before speaking. "Well, I guess I could start you off with something easy. Do you think you could help to clear out some of the clouds?"

"Yeah, I think I could help with that."

"Alright, follow me." The mare said, speeding off to their destination. Roach followed the rainbow trail that she left when she flew. Soon enough, they were hovering in front of a large group of clouds that needed to be cleared out. There was also very large group of Pegasi that were awaiting orders from their captain.

"Okay everypony, the first order of business is to clear out all of these clouds, that'll let the sun shine through and help to melt the snow." She instructed. The Pegasi immediately began flying through the clouds to clear them out. Roach felt a hoof tapping against his shoulder, he turned around to face Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done. It's real easy once you get the hang of it." The mare said, grabbing a cloud for demonstration purposes. After getting a good distance from it, she flew into the cloud at high speeds, causing it to dissipate into nothingness. She grabbed another cloud and placed it in front of Roach. "Give it a try."

"Um, okay." The griffon said before backing away from the cloud and flying into it, causing some of it to vanish.

"See, it's easy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

...

"*sigh* How did I end up with this?" Frostbite asked himself while hanging one of the bells that was going to be used to wake the animals from their hibernation. Of all the jobs that a unicorn who can control ice could be doing, he was stuck with helping to wake the animals.

"Okay, now I need you to gently shake the rope." Fluttershy instructed while making sure that Frosty didn't somehow screw up tying bells to ropes. The stallion did as he was instructed and surely enough, little woodland creatures were appearing out of their dens. The yellow mare "Aawwwed" at the sight. Frosty just rolled his eyes, sat down on his haunches and let out a sigh.

"Fluttershy, out of all the jobs that I, a unicorn that can control ice, could have gotten did I really have to get stuck with waking animals from their sleep?"

"Oh, well, there are plenty of other jobs that you can do if you want to try something else." Fluttershy said, watching some snakes slither out of their dens.

"Well, it's just that I'm a unicorn that can control ice, and I can't use any of my magic. Does that sound right to you, Fluttershy?"

"Well... I guess you could talk to Mayor Mare if you want to." The mare answered.

"That's alright, I'd rather not." Frostbite said, not being fond of going out of his way to get any kind of "special treatment".

"Well, okay. I'll try to find another job for you." Fluttershy said, bending over to help a little chipmunk that had tripped over a rock.

'Eh, at least her flanks ain't bad.' Frostbite thought to himself. At least their was one thing he could enjoy.

...

Applejack was standing on a hill overlooking the workers that were clearing out the snow and planting the seeds for the crops.

"Y'all are doin' great job out there, at this rate we'll be bringin' in spring in no time!" The blond mare encouraged. She heard the easily recognizable sound of snow crunching under hooves and looked to her right to see Green Locks walking towards her with a folding chair. Applejack had chosen him to be the plant's team co-captain. He unfolded the chair and took a seat on it.

"*sigh* Now why did ya' bring that out here?" Applejack asked.

"Probably to sit on, that's the most ponies do with chairs." The stallion answered, smiling.

"Well, think about how the other ponies are gonna feel when they're workin' their flanks off and they see ya' loungin' around."

"Isn't that what you're doing? I don't see you clearing out the fields or plowing anything."

"That's because ah'm the captain, ah have mah own responsibilities."

"C'mon Applejack, just take a seat and relax for a bit." Green Locks said, gesturing towards his lap. Applejack let out a sigh as she walked over to him and took a seat on the stallion. He smiled and wrapped his forelegs around her waist while the mare rested her back against him.

"You're such a lazy pony." She said, resting against her coltfriend. Green Locks smiled and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, but I'm your lazy pony."

...

Hey there, Big Mac." Big Macintosh heard a feminine, yet tomboyish voice say as he felt a hoof tapping against his flanks. He turned around to see his marefriend, Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, um, howdy Rainbow." The large stallion greeted. The mare fluttered closer to him and planted her lips onto his. When they separated, they both had warm blushes on their faces. "Um, Ah'm happy ta' see you, but shouldn't ya' be helping the other Pegasi on the weather team?"

"Yeah, I just decided to take a little break." The mare replied, nuzzling the top of her head into her coltfriend's neck. "Hey, I know I've said this before, but last night was just sooooo awesome. I think I know why they call you big mac now."

Big Macintosh's face flushed a deep crimson at the mention of what had happened last night. "Um, Ah'm glad ya' liked it and ah'd love ta' chat with ya' but ah really need ta' get back ta' work."

"But seriously, it was soooooooooooo big!" Rainbow Dash said, using her forelegs for demonstration. If the large stallion could blush any harder than he already was, he would. A few mare's that were near them started giggling.

"Um, ah think ah hear Caramel sayin' he lost the grass seeds again." He said, fleeing from the rainbow maned mare. Rainbow giggled at her coltfriend's behavior.

"Alright, ah'll see ya' around Mr. Well-Endowed!" Rainbow called out before flying back to the weather team. Big Mac cringed at how loud she has said that.

...

Twilight Sparkle proceeded to monitor the three teams, making sure that everything was going as it should. She wrote down whatever she saw for future reviewing. As she was writing down her observations of the weather team, she bumped into somepony. A stallion, to be exact. He had a light blue coat, a dark grey/light black mane and a cutie mark of a four-leaf clover. Twilight recognized him as being Lucky, a gardener who sometimes sold his vegetables in the Ponyville streets. A blush crept onto his face as he looked at the mare with his aqua blue eyes.

"Oh, um, h-hi T-Twilight, what's up?" He stuttered. Ever since she had moved into Ponyville, he's always had a bit of a crush on the violet unicorn.

"Not much. I was just writing my observations on all the teams. According to my calculations, if we continue at this rate, spring should be brought in at about twice the speed of last year."

"Oh, w-well, that's g-great Twilight, um, I h-have to go help C-Caramel find t-the g-grass seeds. It was nice talking to you though." Lucky said, running off to the other workers.

...

Pen sat down on his haunches and yawned after he was done waking the animals from their dens. The whole thing was accomplished rather quickly, thanks to Twilight's ideas and suggestions. Fluttershy and Frostbite took a seat next to him.

"Isn't it just the most adorable thing, seeing all those cute little animals coming out of their dens?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cute." The black-maned stallion said, watching a few ferrets scatter out of their dens.

"Hey Frosty." The three of them heard a female voice say, they turned around to see Lyra walking towards the three of them. Frosty smiled and ran up to her marefriend, catching her in a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much, babe." The icy stallion said, nuzzling her nose.

"I missed you too, Frosty."

The two ponies watching them both "Aaawwwwwed!" at the affection. The two lovers shared a kiss before separating. Pen looked up at the sky, which was filled with Pegasi clearing out the clouds, and thought about his own marefriend.

...

"C'mon Pokey! It's easy, you just have to stay balanced and move wherever you want to go!" Pinkie Pie said in her usual cheerful manner. Her coltfriend was attempting to help her break up the ice, although his constant wobbling and falling seemed to be making that rather difficult.

"Um, Pinkie, I'm not sure if this is the right job for me." Pokey Pierce said, trying his best to not slip or spin out of control again.

"Oh, do you need some help? Take my hoof." The pink mare said as she skidded to a halt in front of the unicorn. She held out a hoof for the stallion to hold onto. Pokey blushed as he took hold of her hoof. "Okay, are ya' ready?"

The unicorn nodded. Pinkie Pie quickly pulled him into a kiss, causing both of them to blush. When they seperated, the mare started slowly skating, holding her coltfriend's hoof to make sure that he doesn't fall.

"Alright, I'm gonna let go." She said, loosening her grip on the stallion's hoof.

"Wait, you're gonna what?"

Pinkie completely let go of the stallion's hoof, letting him go off on his own. He wobbled a bit, but it looked like he might actually be getting the hang of it until he crashed head-first into a snow bank. He pulled his head out of it and shook off the snow. He sat down on his haunches and let out a sigh.

"Wow, I haven't seen a crash like that since Twilight tried ice-skating!" Pinkie as she skillfully skated over to her coltfriend. She took a seat next to him and draped a foreleg around him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, at least you helped me break up ice." She said, pointing to the frozen body of water that now had many lines in it and was ready to be broken up.

Pokey smiled and nuzzled his head into Pinkie's neck. "I love you, Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie smiled and cuddled up with her coltfriend. "I love you too, Pokey."

...

Chi and Noteworthy were both busy planting the seeds that were going to bring Ponyville it's main supply of food. The Pegasi has finished clearing out the clouds, which had allowed the sun to shine onto Ponyville and all of the snow had been cleared out out and melted. The fields looked more then ready for spring and some of the workers had even been permitted to head home. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that it already looked like spring had arrived in Ponyville. The sun was shining, the grass was green and the sky was clear. The two of them looked up and saw Ditzy Doo helping to monitor the progress that the ponies were making, her previous job of heading out to get the birds that had flown south for the winter had been given to Blue Blaze. The fields were nearly finished being seeded. The two ponies headed over to Applejack and Green Locks for instructions.

"Well, you two sure are lookin' comfy." Chi observed. The black-coated stallion had fallen asleep while Applejack was continuing to oversee the workers.

"Howdy Chi, did ya'll finish plantin' the seeds?"

"Yup! All of the seeds have been planted and all of the snow has been successfully cleared out!" The walnut-coated mare reported cheerfully.

"Well, ah'll be, ya' really did it." Applejack said, observing the work that the ponies had accomplished. She nudged her coltfriend with an elbow to wake him up. "Hey, c'mon, we gotta go report to Twilight."

Green Locks yawned and opened his eyes. The four ponies on the hill heard the sound somepony walking towards them, they turned around to see Twilight sparkle, levitating her notebook and pencil. "Alright everypony, the weather and animal teams have already finished their parts in bringing in spring. how's everything going on the fields?" Twilight said, writing down a few more notes.

"All the snow's been cleared out and the seeds planted." Green Locks reported, gesturing towards the field. The purple mare walked towards the edge of the hill to take a good look at the fields.

"Wow, it looks like spring's already here." She observed while scribbling down some more notes. "Well, it looks like everything's all set for spring. I'm gonna go report to Mayor Mare."

...

After hearing the report on the teams progress, Mayor Mare had called a meeting at the same spot as before for all of the ponies. She stepped over to the podium and began her speech. "Alright Everypony, I am glad to report that winter has been succesfully and officially wrapped up!"

All of the ponies in the crowd cheered at the announcement, glad that winter was finally over, and that spring had arrived. Some of the ponies had started to head back to their homes, not interested in whatever it is the mayor had to say next.

"Now, I'm sure that all of you are interested in weather or not we've broken our previous record for bringing in spring, and I'm very happy to report that we've not only broken our previous record, we've brought in spring in nearly half the time of last year!" Mayor Mare excitedly announced. The ponies cheered and began celebrating the arrival of the next season.

Authors note: If this chapter seems rushed, then that's probably because it was. Yeah, I kinda lost interest 3/4 through this chapter and thats why it might seem to end rather abruptly. I think you're all going to really like the next chapter though. It's gonna have new pairings and some other cool stuff. And just to clear up any confusion, Lucky is not an OC, he's a background pony. I might end up adding some more to the end of this chapter later. Anyways, I apologize for this rushed chapter and as always please leave a review if you give a crap. This is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony!


	11. Chapter 11: Hearts and Hooves day!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Authors Note: As promised, this is the hearts and hooves day chapter. I had to split this into two parts because it would just take too long to write the whole thing and you guys would have to end up waiting longer for it. As always, please leave a review. And as always I would greatly appreciate some drawings of my characters. Just send me a PM of the image and I'll display it on my profile. Anyways, here's the chapter, it takes place a few months after the last chapter, on hearts and hooves day.

Green Locks sat on the Apple Family's sofa, watching the three fillies in front of him. Applejack, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith were off negotiating an apple trade somewhere, so he had volunteered to babysit Applebloom and her friends.

"So, is there anything you kids wanna do?" Green Locks asked. In all the time that he and Applejack had been together, he'd never really gotten to know the red-maned filly before. The girls all looked up at the older pony and smiled.

"We wanna crusade for our cutie marks!" Applebloom said with a confident smile after hopping onto the couch next to him.

"Yeah! Because we are..." Sweetie Belle said after hopping onto the arm rest of the couch. The fillies jumped back next to Scootaloo.

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" All three of them shouted, the force of the yell blowing back the stallion's dreadlocks.

"Um, alright. Do you three need any help with that?"

The crusaders all grinned. "YES!" They shouted with the same force as before.

"Okay, well, try to keep it down. How can I help?"

...

"...How did this happen?" Green Locks said to himself, gazing at the chaos that had taken place in front of him. The living room itself was a mess, although that wasn't much compared to the condition of the crusaders. Sweetie Belle was taped to the ceiling and for whatever reason was wearing a gas mask while Applebloom was somehow covered in tree sap. Scootaloo had gone up to Applebloom's room to find something for her.

"How is this even possible?" Applebloom asked, the sap dripping off of her mane.

'Oh man, if Applejack saw this...' The stallion thought, not even knowing where to begin in cleaning up this mess. He heard a knock at the door and got up to answer. A yellow mare with a long pink mane greeted him.

"Hey Fluttershy."

"Hello Green Locks. Oh my, it's worse than I thought." The mare said, looking around the room. "I heard that you were babysitting the girls and I just wanted to make sure that they weren't getting too out of hand. They can really be a hoof-full, but I'm sure you've already noticed that." She added, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, well, we should probably start with Applebloom since she's covered in tree sap." Green Locks said. Scootaloo walked back into the living room, something being tucked under one of her wings.

"Scootaloo, did ya' find mah hammer?"

"Nope, but I found something way better!" The orange filly replied enthusiastically, reaching into her wing to take out whatever was hidden underneath it. "Applebloom... Has a boyfriend!" She said, taking out a photo of Spike standing alongside the pale-yellow filly. Applebloom gasped and her face flushed a deep red.

"He is not mah boyfriend!" She shouted, trying to grab the photo. Scootaloo used her wings to hover above the ground to keep it out of reach.

"Oh, um, p-please don't do that, that's not nice.' Fluttershy said, staying out of the vicinity of the two fillies.

"Applebloom has a boyfriend?" A muffled voice asked from the ceiling. Scootaloo held the photo up to the mask's visor. "Wow! Applebloom, why didn't you tell us that you and Spike were going out?"

"Ah didn't tell ya' because it ain't happenin'!" The filly responded while still trying to grab the photo.

"Then why did I find it under your bed?" Scootaloo asked, smiling. Applebloom blushed even harder.

"Um, Applebloom, in all honesty there's nothing wrong with having a crush at your age." Fluttershy said, removing Sweetie Belle from the ceiling and helping her take off her gas mask.

"Spike and Applebloom sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Scootaloo teased, failing to hold back laughter.

Applebloom had enough, she jumped and tackled the filly onto the floor, the photo slipping out of her hooves and landing on the floor. As soon as the red-maned filly saw the picture land next to her, she removed herself from Scootaloo and jumped at it. She was about to grab it, but soon slowly retracted her hooves from it, remembering that she was still dripping with tree sap.

"What? You don't wanna get your special picture dirty?" Scootaloo continued to tease. Applebloom picked up the photo with her mouth and headed back up to her bedroom, still blushing.

"Scoots, that wasn't cool." Green Locks said.

"Yes, that wasn't nice." Fluttershy said, attempting to sound a little more assertive than usual.

"C'mon, I was just kidding."

"I think you should go and apologize. Um, well, if you want to, that is." The yellow mare responded, moving back slightly.

"*sigh* Fine, I'll go and tell'er I'm sorry."

"That's very mature of you, Scootaloo." Fluttershy said, a proud smile on her face.

"Okay, let's get started cleaning up this room first."

...

Fluttershy had left back to her cottage after helping Green Locks and the crusaders clean up. The black-coated stallion was sitting with the three fillies on the sofa

"Hey, is there anything you kids could do that isn't so, well, messy?"

"Well... Do you wanna help us be cutie mark crusaders video game players?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We already tried that!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh, right. How about cutie mark crusaders structural engineers? I don't think we've tried that one yet."

"We've tried that one too." Applebloom said.

"Hm... Wait, don't YOU have a cutie mark?" Sweetie asked, pointing a hoof at the older pony.

"Of course he has a cutie mark, mah sister wouldn't date a stallion with no cutie mark!"

"Yeah, and it's a guitar, that's so cool!"

"Could you tell us yer' cutie mark story?" Applebloom asked. They all had eager smiles.

"Well... I suppose if you really want to hear it..."

The three fillies eagerly nodded.

"Well, okay...

(Flashback)

A young Green Locks nervously walked through the hallway leading to the stage, his guitar strapped onto his back. He was about to play his first show ever. All of his other bandmates were already on stage and waiting for the black-coated colt.

He gasped as he walked onto the stage, he certainly hadn't expected this many ponies to be attending the concert. He gulped as he got onto the stage with his bandmates and plugged in his guitar to the amp. The lead singer, Alan, gave him a look that said something along the lines of 'dude, what was the hold-up?'. He had a dark grey coat and a short, slicked-back black mane. Green Locks looked over to the bass player, a young, orange dragon. Their drummer had been playing a drum solo while the rest of the band was getting ready. Alan nodded to the others, they all gave an affirmative nod back.

The song started slowly, the drum intro giving the dreadlocked pony time to get ready. After the intro was finished, he and the orange dragon started up the main riff to the song. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, he was sure that he'd never been this nervous before. Alan began singing the first verse, his voice backing up the instruments.

Soon enough, it was time to transition to the chorus riff. While Alan was busy singing the chorus, Green Locks was doing his best to not screw up. After the chorus was finished, he transitioned back to the main riff while the grey pony sung the second verse. After that and the chorus were finished, he gulped.

'Okay... Time for the bridge.' He thought in his head. He moved his hooves to where they would be needed to start the bridge. It started off as a slight variation of the main riff before turning into a storm of high-speed chugging. It was soon time for the solo. He moved his hooves across the instrument in the way that he had spent almost all night practicing yesterday. He breathed in before starting it, his hooves generating the frantic guitar solo. He could feel himself falling into a strange groove as he played it, it was almost starting to feel natural. After the chorus was sung for the last time, the song was over.

Green Locks let out a deep breath. He saw a strange glow coming from behind him in the corner of his eye, he looked behind him. On his flank, was a smaller version of his own BC Rich Worlock. He gasped, he had just earned his cutie mark.

(End Flashback)

"And that's pretty much how it happened." Green Locks finished.

"Wow! You earned you're cutie mark by playing a guitar solo, that's so cool!" Scootaloo said.

The older pony blushed at the compliment. An idea sprung into his head. "Yeah, It's pretty awesome... Hey, do you three wanna go out for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" They all asked, smiling.

...

Twilight Sparkle trotted through the ever-busy streets of Ponyville, Spike walking alongside her. The temperature was warm, Celestia's sun was shining and it was just an overall very pleasant day. She took notice of a familiar stallion at one of the many stands, selling some vegetables. She smiled and trotted over to him.

"Hi Lucky! We haven't talked in while, huh?"

Lucky's cheeks burned red when he saw her and heard that pretty voice echoing in his ears. He felt his heart swell up in his chest as he looked into her violet eyes. "Oh, u-um, h-hi Twilight, is t-there anything y-you're interested in?" He nervously asked, gesturing towards his selection of vegetables.

"Some of that sliced lettuce would be nice."

"Um, o-okay." He said, grabbing some of the lettuce and putting and putting it into a bag. "T-that'll be t-two bits." He added while putting some water into the bag to make sure that the lettuce didn't dry up. The purple mare gave him the bits and was about to say goodbye when they both heard a female voice come from their right.

"Hey there! Are you two interested in some Hearts and Hooves day flowers?" Daisy, one of the flower girls, said while she hopped in front of the two ponies, carrying some bouquets.

"Yeah, they're the perfect gift for that special somepony!" Lily said, also hopping in front of them. Lucky blushed at the mention of a "special somepony".

"Oh, as much as I appreciate your offer, I don't really have anypony to give these to. Thanks anyway though, Bye!" Twilight said, walking away from the ponies to continue her daily walk through the town.

"Hey, how much for a bouquet of those roses?" Lucky asked, a blush still lingering on his face.

"5 bits. Wait a minute...no way...you have a crush on Twilight Sparkle!" Lily said, smiling as she put the clues together in her head. Lucky's face heated up at at exclamation.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, it really did look like you were crushing on her." Daisy figured out.

"N-no I don't, it's for some other pony." The gardener lied, blushing heavily.

"Really, then who's it for?" Lily asked skeptically.

"It's for, um... Carrot Top."

Lily raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Carrot Top?"

"Yeah, Carrot Top." The stallion confirmed, his blush starting to die-down a bit.

"Well, as much as I hate to burst your bubble, Carrot Top is married. She's been married for three years now."

'Oh crap, how did I forget about that?" Lucky asked himself in his mind. "Oh, um, well, it's a friendly bouquet of flowers."

Lily raised her eyebrow again. "Really? You wanted to give Carrot Top a friendly bouquet of roses on Hearts and Hooves day? Are you gonna have a friendly make-out session with her too?"

Lucky's blush returned full-force. "N-no! Of course not! *sigh* Fine, I'll admit it, I guess I might have a little crush on Twilight."

Lily and Daisy both giggled. "Hey, it's alright dude. Besides, it's good that you're moving on after what happened with..."

"Yeah, I know." Lucky interrupted, preferring to not remember that.

"Oh, um, sorry. Do you still want that bouquet?"

"Sure." He answered, smiling. After he had payed for the flowers and they had said their goodbyes, the light-blue stallion continued his walk through Ponyville, the bouquet tied around his waist.

He took the bouquet and held it to his nose, taking in it's sweet, pleasant scent. He set them down on the table he was sitting at and relaxed his back against the chair.

"Hey there, Lucky." He heard a feminine voice say, he turned his around to look at the mare. He sighed when he saw who was there and recognized the voice. It was none other than June Bug, an old flame of his. She took a seat across from him and looked him in the eyes. "Listen, I think we both need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, we haven't talked in months since we've broken up."

"Well, why can't we be together? Please, honey, just give me another chance I promise I..."

"No, Lucky. I've given you enough chances. I know that we might still have some feelings for eachother, but honey, we've drifted apart. And... There's somepony else."

Lucky looked up at his ex-marefriend. "You mean... There's another stallion?"

June Bug nodded.

"Okay. So, how is he better than me? Is he better looking than me? Does he make you happy? Does he satisfy you?"

"Lucky, please don't start this. You're a great stallion, and I know that you're gonna find that special somepony one day. But for us, it just wasn't meant to be." She said, getting up from the chair. She walked over to Lucky and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Lucky."

Lucky watched as the mare that he had grown so fond of walked away. Tears that had been forming in his eyes finally let themselves out. He looked at the bouquet of roses on the table, and images of a purple unicorn manifested in his head.

...

Twilight Sparkle and Spike continued their walk through Ponyville. Even though she pretty much knew everypony that resided here, you can never really be too sure in this town. The violet mare noticed a familiar black-coated pony and three fillies sitting at one of the tables at Chi's ice-cream parlor that had opened up a few months ago. She and Spike took a seat next to him.

"Hi Green Locks, are you looking after the girls?" Twilight asked, noticing the Cutie Mark Crusaders sitting at a table, eating ice cream and discussing something.

"Yeah, I volunteered to babysit them. They're a very energetic bunch, but they're adorable, right now they're having a top-secret crusaders-only discussion." He answered, chuckling a bit.

"You volunteered? That's very sweet of you, I know that those girls can be a bit of hoof-full."

While the two of them were talking, the crusaders got up from their table after finishing their ice-cream and headed over to the two older ponies. Applebloom froze as soon as she noticed the purple dragon sitting alongside Twilight. Spike took notice of the filly and got up from his seat to approach her.

"Hey Applebloom, what's up?" He greeted. Applebloom looked up at him and blushed, it felt as if her heart were melting in her chest. Until now, she's never noticed how tall he'd gotten in the time that they'd known eachother, still being shorter than an adult pony but still taller than the filly.

"H-h-howdy S-spike." She stuttered, her blush growing redder.

Spike raised an eyebrow. For some reason, Applebloom had been acting pretty strange around him lately. "So... Are you going to Pinkie's Hearts and Hooves day party?"

If the little filly could blush any harder, she would. "Oh, um, yeah ah'm goin'. Are ya' bringin' a date?"

"Nah, I tried asking Rarity earlier, but I guess she's already going with somepony. Are you going with anyone?"

"Um, no, ah don't have a date."

The young dragon looked at the filly standing nervously in front of him. He had to admit, she was kinda cute, especially when she was as nervous as she was now.

"Hey Applebloom, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Applebloom felt like everypony else in the world just disappeared, and it was just her and Spike. Her throat felt dry as a desert when she tried to respond.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

Spike's words finally registered in the young pony's head. She smiled and tackled him onto the ground. "Of course ah'll go ta' the dance with ya!" She declared happily. Her eyes widened and she blushed when she realized what she was doing. Green Locks, who had been watching the encounter, chuckled at the filly's excitement. She got off of the dragon, smiling nervously.

"Hi Sweetie Bell!" They all heard a voice say in a distinct british accent. Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up when she heard the voice. Walking towards them was a young colt with a white coat with several Brown spots on it. Sweetie ran towards the colt and caught him in a hug, their cheeks both flushing red.

"Hi Pipsqueak!" The filly said with her forelegs wrapped around the colt. They both both continued to blush after they seperated.

"Sweetie Belle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What do you wanna ask me?"

"Um, well, could I ask you over there?" He asked, pointing over to a vacant table.

"You wanna ask me over to the table?" Sweetie inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, no, I meant if I could ask you AT the table."

"Oh, okay! That makes more sense anyway." She said as the two of them walked over to the table. Pipsqueak gave a chuckle at her adorable ditzy-ness. They both sat down and looked at eachother.

Pipsqueak put a hoof on the filly's own. "Sweetie Belle... Would you be my special somepony?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up in surprise. A wide grin appeared on her face before she answered the young colt's question. A loud "YES!" could be heard all around Ponyville.

...

"So, what does it look like, doc?" Blue Blaze asked to her doctor, an older mare with a grey coat and a curly brown mane. They were in a white, standard-looking doctor's office, various medical objects mounted on the walls. Blaze was sitting on a chair while the doctor was reviewing the notes that she had taken when the Pegasus had explained all of her symptoms.

"Okay, so, you've been experiencing vomiting, dizziness and occasional nausea, correct?"

Blue Blaze nodded.

"Alright, I've reviewed all of the data that you've provided, finished all of the tests and have come to a conclusion: You're pregnant."

It took a few seconds for the doctors words to register in her mind. "...What?"

"You're pregnant."

Blaze sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. "Pregnant? As in, I have a foal growing in me?"

The doctor noticed her expression. "Oh, um, I could schedule an appointment with one of our experts if you want."

She looked up at the doctor. "Expert?"

"Yes, an expert could discuss all of your options." She explained, reaching into a cabinet and taking out two folded pieces of paper. She handed over the two pamphlets to the Pegasus. "Here, take a look at these."

The Pegasus took a look at the two pamphlets. The words printed on the first one that she saw made her cringe. She looked at the other one, it had the word "adoption" printed in bold letters at the top with an image of a happy-looking couple and a foal. She handed them both back to the doctor, who took a seat next to her before speaking.

"Listen, I've seen a few mares in your position, and I think it would really be best if you discussed this with the father."

"Yeah, I'll, um, do that."

The two of them talked for a few more minutes before Blue Blaze had left the hospital. She flew around Ponyville for a bit, feeling the need to clear her mind. She eventually landed on a cloud and rested on her side.

'I'm pregnant? Oh, what's Pen gonna think? Is he gonna want to keep it?' were some of the thoughts that were floating through her mind like boats on a river. She thought about Pen, he didn't seem like the type of stallion that would get particularly upset, considering how long he had put up with her crap for such a long time before they'd gotten together. She made a pretty good amount of bits off of her job as a weather pony, and Pen's animation job had been earning him some money as well, but would it be enough to support a child? She rested her head on the soft, pillow-like surface of the cloud, just wanting to relax.

"Hey there, Blaze." The pegasus heard a female, tomboyish voice say. She sat up and turned around to see a rainbow-maned Pegasus taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hi Rainbow."

"Hey, are you alright? You look kinda down." Rainbow asked, noticing her expression.

The blue-maned mare let out a sigh. "Rainbow, what would you do if you just found out about something that could change you and your coltfriend's life?"

"Um, well, I guess I would talk to Big Mac about something like that, he's usually pretty good at giving advice. Why? Did something happen?"

Blaze let out another sigh. "Yeah, and it's pretty big too. If I tell you, you'll promise to keep it between us, right?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath. "Well, I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, um... Well, I, uh, congratulations?" Rainbow dash said, having no idea of what exactly to say.

"Heh, thanks Rainbow." Blaze said, laughing a bit and giving the mare a playful punch to her shoulder.

"Wait, are you happy that you're pregnant?"

"Honestly, I don't how to feel about this. On one hoof, I'm not sure if we can even afford this child. On the other hoof, I have a foal growing in me, that me and Pen created. That's pretty amazing when you think about it."

Rainbow smiled and draped a foreleg around the mare. "Hey, I'm glad that you're trying to be positive about this, are you gonna talk to Pen?"

"Yeah, he's the father, after all. I just wonder how he's gonna take it."

"Well, I don't think he'd be the type of guy to get upset. Well, I have to go, I promised Scoots that I'd hang out with her. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always available. Oh, and it might be a good idea to talk to Fluttershy about this, she probably knows more about that stuff than either of us. And remember, you have plenty of friends who would be willing to help you take care of the foal, myself included." Rainbow said before zooming away somewhere.

Blaze looked down at the town below before going back to resting on the soft cloud.

...

"Hey Scoots." Rainbow Dash greeted, landing next to the young Pegasus filly. They were meeting in a green field with a few ponies also being there, the perfect spot for practicing flying.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said, her head hung low and a forlorn expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Scootaloo looked up at her idol and let out a sigh before speaking. "Well, it seems like everpony except for me has a special somepony. I mean, why can't I find a nice colt?"

"Scoots, there's nothing wrong with being single at your age. I didn't have my first coltfriend until I was in high-school."

"Wait, you didn't have a coltfriend until you were in high-school? What kinda stallion wouldn't want you as their marefriend?"

"Well, alot of them probably thought that I batted for the other team, if you catch my drift."

Scootaloo tilted her head to the side. "Hm?"

"Um, they thought that my barn door swung the other way, if you know what I mean."

"They thought that I was into mares."

"Oh, well why would they think that?"

"Well, other than my rainbow mane, tomboyish-ness, my voice and athletic ability, I don't really know why."

"Well, could ya' tell me what colts like?"

"Scoots, you should never try to get a coltfriend just for the sake of having one. Now c'mon, do you wanna get those flying lessons started or not?"

Scootaloo smiled and flared out her little wings. "Sure!" She said, hovering above the ground with them.

"Alright! Now let's get started with your first lesson..."

...

Roach opened the door to her and Fluttershy's cottage, carrying a gift for her. He smiled at what was there to greet him: His marefriend sleeping on the couch. He set down the bag on the floor and walked over to her. She was resting on her side, her head snuggled into a cushion. The griffon ran a claw through her mane, the mare unconsciously smiling at the contact. As gently as he could, he slipped his claws under the Pegasus and picked her up. Fluttershy awoke after stirring a bit in the griffon's arms. She smiled after letting out a yawn and moved up to kiss her boyfriend.

"How was work, Roach?" She asked, a loving smile on her face. Ever since Roach had been accepted into the weather team, she'd been seeing him less everyday, but it only made being with him feel even better.

"Same as always, nothing exciting ever really happens." Roach answered, taking a seat on the sofa with mare of his dreams still cradled in his arms. "What about you? You looked kinda tired there."

"Oh, I just had a tough day, taking care of all these animals. And angel was being difficult again."

"What did he do this time?"

"Well, it's that time of year when the bunnies start, um, having families, he's kinda been starting too many families." She answered, blushing at what she was implying.

"Oh, so he's been..."

"Yeah, so now I have to keep an eye on him and keep some cold water with me for whenever I catch him in the act." Fluttershy elaborated, her blush growing redder.

Roach chuckled at his marefriend's embarrassment. "Heh, maybe you should get one of those shock collars..."

"WHAT!" The yellow mare shouted, fluttering out of his arms.

"F-fluttershy, it was just a joke..."

"How could you even think about suggesting something so cruel and inhumane! I don't care if it was just a joke, something like that should never be joked about!" Fluttershy yelled, moving closer to the griffon with every word that she said while Roach was sinking deeper into the couch. The mare noticed her boyfriends fear and calmed down. "Oh my, I'm so sorry it's just I get really upset whenever I hear anyone mention something like that..."

"Hey, it's alright, I understand." Roach interrupted, pulling her close to him. Fluttershy blushed as she looked into those big, comforting purple eyes. They both slowly moved closer until they met in a kiss. They both closed their eyes, wrapped their forelimbs around eachother and just let their tongues take care of the rest.

They must have been at least fifteen minutes into the kiss when Fluttershy pushed the griffon away from her with her forelegs.

"Is something wrong, Shy?"

"No, nothings wrong, I just want you to save it for tonight, after the dance." Fluttershy said, blushing.

"Really? What's gonna happen after the dance?" Roach asked, smiling.

"Oh, that's a secret, but I really think you're gonna like it." The mare said, a suggestive smile on her face.

Roach nuzzled his marefriend. "Well, I'll be looking forward to it."

"You should, it's gonna be lots of fun. Hey, what's over there?" She asked, pointing over to the bag that was near the door.

"It's just a little gift that I got for you on the way here." Roach explained, taking a bouquet of roses out of the bag and handing them over to his marefriend.

The yellow mare put the bouquet up to her nose and took in the pleasant scent. "Roach, you're the best." She said, hugging the griffon.

"No, you're the best, Shy."

...

"Alright, now I need you to move that side of the banner over there." Pinkie Pie instructed her coltfriend, who was helping her set up the Hearts and Hooves day party/dance that she was planning on hosting later today. Pokey Pierce wobbled on the ladder that was on the wall opposite to Pinkie Pie, levitating a hammer and some nails.

"Okay." Pokey moved his side of the banner to where it was supposed to be placed. The banner itself said(in red letters) "Hearts and Hooves day!" with a few hearts around it. He nervously put the nails to their spots and began hammering them until they were all in place, unaware of the single extra nail that had slipped out of his magical grip when he wasn't looking. As he was moving to climb down the ladder, he slipped on it and was soon falling to the ground.

"Pokey!" Pinkie shouted.

The unicorn closed his eyes, fully expecting a painful impact, but never recieved it. He opened his eyes to see that he was being held by his marefriend, who had somehow moved fast enough to grab him.

"You need to be more careful, mister! You could have gotten hurt!" Pinkie scolded in one of her sudden attitude-changes. Soon enough, a sincere smile made it's way onto her face as she nuzzled the stallion's neck. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you, you're just too cute!" She said, her coltfriend blushing at the affection. The pink party pony set down the unicorn and looked around to make sure everything was set up. Most of the snacks were set up, the punch-fountain that she had purchased was in working order and all of the speakers were plugged in and ready to be operated. She wrapped her forelegs around her coltfriend in a hug. "Thanks for helping me, Pokey."

"It's no problem, Pinkie. It's the least I could do."

The mare pulled away from her coltfriend and looked into his eyes. "Hmm, the least you could do?" She asked, a suggestive smile slowly materializing onto her face.

"Um, yeah, why?"

Pinkie Pie moved up closer until their noses were touching. "Want some pie?" She asked in her best sexy-voice.

"Um, sure. What kind?"

The mare giggled. "How about some pinkie pie?"

"...What?"

Pinkie Pie took hold of his hoof and began dragging him over to her bedroom. "You'll see."

To Be Continued...

Authors note: Alright, so the second part is going to focus on everything else that happens before the party and the party itself. This is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review! If you have the time to favorite this then i'm sure that you also have time to review it! And as always I would greatly appreciate some drawings of my characters to display on my profile!


	12. Chapter 12: Hearts and Hooves Day 2!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Authors note: Alright, here it is, the second part of my Hearts and Hooves day special two-part chapter. As always, please leave a review if you give a crap about this story.

Update: I updated this chapter to have two new parts that appear towards the end. There is some new info in the end-of-chapter authors note too.

Green Locks stirred as he slept on the couch at Applejack's. He was still looking after Applebloom and Sweetie belle, although Scootaloo had left for flying lessons with Rainbow Dash. The two crusaders were being occupied by the Pony-Station 3 and a copy of Hoof of Duty: Modern Warpony 3 that he had brought over to keep the kids busy during his nap.

"That ain't fair! How come ah can't use an airstrike?"

"Because I killed you five times!"

"Well Ah'm gonna start usin' the machine gun!"

"Then so am I!"

Despite the noise, the black-coated stallion was in a deep slumber, or at least until he heard the door opening and his slumber was broken. He sluggishly removed his head from the cushion and yawned, his blurred vision clearing up to see Applejack and Granny Smith emerging from the door. The elderly mare headed off to her rocking chair, taking no notice of the sleeping pony or the sounds of war.

"I missed you, Applejack." Green Locks greeted his marefriend. The blond mare smiled and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Ah missed ya' too sugarcube." Applejack said, taking a seat on the couch and cuddling up with her coltfriend. "What's all that noise?"

"I just brought some video games over to keep the kids busy."

"Is that all that they were doing while you were lookin' after them?"

"No, I just brought that over like half-an-hour ago, I helped them crusade and took them out for some ice-cream and stuff earlier.

Applejack snuggled her head into the stallion's chest. "You're such a lazy pony."

Green Locks smiled and ran a hoof through her marefriend's mane. "Yeah, but I'm your lazy pony."

The two of them stayed there and cuddled while the two fillies still played the game. Eventually, the couple heard a knock coming from the door in a rhythmic fashion. Applejack got up from the sofa and opened it to see a unicorn mare with a curly purple mane.

"Hello dahlings! I'm just here to pick up Sweetie Belle. My, where is all that noise coming from?" Rarity said, wondering where the sounds of war were coming from. She eventually found the two fillies playing the Modern Warpony game on a small TV on some chairs in the kitchen.

Rarity let out a gasp. "My goodness! Sweetie Belle, why are playing something so... Uncouth?"

"Hm? Oh hi big sis! Do you wanna play, I just unlocked the Spas-12!" Sweetie asked excitedly, holding the controller to her sister.

"No, Sweetie Belle, and I don't think that it would be good for either of us to play such a game. Come on, we're leaving." Rarity said matter-of-factly while she and her little sister left the kitchen. As they were about to leave, she turned towards the stallion that was resting on the couch.

"Green Locks, thank you for looking after Sweetie Belle, but please try to stop her from playing such graphic games next time."

"You're welcome, and I'll try to remember that next time."

After the three of them had said their goodbyes, Rarity had left back to her boutique, leaving Applejack and Green Locks alone, the two of them were still cuddling on the sofa before they heard another knock at the door. Green Locks got up to answer it. A purple, young dragon was at the door.

"Hey Green Locks." Spike greeted. "Is Applebloom here?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Are you taking her out on a date or something?"

Spike blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the pale yellow filly that had jumped on top of him. "Howdy Spike!" Applebloom greeted before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Um, h-hi Applebloom." Spike nervously greeted, his cheeks heating up at the contact. Applebloom gave the dragon some space to get up. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out together for a little bit, before the dance?" Spike asked, a bit of red returning to his face.

"Of course I'll hang out with ya', what'ya wanna do?"

"Well... Do you wanna grab something to eat, just for the two of us?"

"Ooooh, like a date?"

Spike's blush intensified. "U-um, w-well I guess if you want to call it that, then it would be a date."

Applebloom smiled. "Yes! Ah'm goin' out on mah first date!" She happily exclaimed before turning to Applejack. "Can ah go, big sis? Please?"

"Applebloom, ah ain't sure that a filly your age should be goin' out on dates."

The red-maned filly put on her best sad face. "Pleeeease, ah really wanna go."

"*sigh* Fine, ah guess y'all can go out. But you two better not try anythin' funny." Applejack warned.

"We won't!" The young couple said as they headed out. Applejack snuggled her head into her coltfriend's chest.

"Hey, how did the negotiation go?" Green Locks asked, wrapping his forelegs around his marefriend.

"Nothin' really happened, they're just gettin' a shipment of apples."

"Okay. Do you know where Big Mac is? I thought he went with you?"

"He left to go spend some time with Rainbow."

"Oh, so we're pretty much all alone?" The stallion asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

Applejack giggled. "Well, other than Granny Smith, ah guess it's just you and me." She answered, removing her head from his chest and placing a kiss on his muzzle. Green Locks rolled onto his back, leaving Applejack resting on top of him.

"Hey, wanna head over to the bedroom and..."

"As much ah'd love ta', ah think we should save it for tonight, make it a little more romantic." Applejack interrupted, nuzzling the stallion's nose.

"Alright, I guess I can wait ti'll tonight. Besides, the more you want it, the better it is." He replied, looking at the apple-themed clock hanging on one of the wooden walls. 7:00. Pinkie's Hearts and Hooves Day party starts at 8:00, so that gave them a good hour to do what they wanted. "Hey Applejack, wanna go out for a bit, before we go to the party?"

"Sure." Applejack answered, removing herself from her coltfriend and getting up off the couch, Green Locks following suit. The both grabbed their Stetson hats and headed out.

...

Blue Blaze nervously knocked on the door to Pen's house. 'Alright, all you have to do is tell him that you're pregnant, there's nothing to be scared of.' She gave herself a pep-talk in her head. The white-coated stallion answered the door and smiled at the sight of his marefried. He wrapped his forelegs around her in a hug.

"Hey Blaze, I missed you." He greeted, his eyes still concealed in their usual manner.

"Hey Pen." She greeted back. After they separated, Pen draped an arm around the Pegasus and led her to the living room. Nothing much had changed, the walls were still as white as ever and the two posters were still in their normal spots. She did take notice of one change though, and that was the small wooden table that had been set up near the sofa, on it were what seemed to be some small clay figures and various objects. A camera was also set up on a tripod and it's lens was pointed at the table. "What's this?" She asked, examining it.

Pen smiled when she noticed his latest project. "This is a project that I'm working on for my animation studio, I'm experimenting with some stop-motion for this one. If it gets accepted into the studio's annual short-film display, then it's instantly nominated for this years short-film awards show. If it gets accepted, then it'll pretty much guarantee me a spot on the animation team." The unicorn explained while while using magic to move a few of the figures around.

"Cool." Blaze commented, noticing the detail that had been put into the set.

"Yeah, I've always been interested in this type of animation, I've never actually tried it though." Pen said, adjusting the camera's lens.

Blue Blaze took a seat on the couch and remembered the reason that she had come here. "Hey Pen, t-there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, honey?" The stallion asked while using magic to fix up any modeling errors on the figures.

'Okay, you can do this, Blaze, you are a strong mare.' Blaze pep-talked herself in her head. She took a deep breath and looked up at her coltfriend. "Pen... I love you.'

Pen smiled and gave his marefriend a nuzzle."I love you too, honey." He said, running a hoof through her mane and placing a kiss on her mouth. The stallion returned to working on his project.

The blue Pegasus looked down and let out a sigh. 'I'm such a coward...' She thought to herself.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Pen asked, noticing her marefriend's forlorn expression.

"Hm? No, nothings wrong, honey."

"Oh... Would you like to help me with this? I could really use a helping hoof."

Blaze smiled and fluttered over to him. "Sure. What do you need help with?"

"Well, I just need you to move that figure's right arm to the left a tiny bit." Pen instructed, going behind the camera and adjusting it's settings.

The mare did as was instructed, moving it's arm a bit.

"Okay, now I need you to move that figures leg a tiny bit forward..."

After around 25 minutes of working, Blaze found her head to be mostly clear of the stress and worry that had previously filled it, she was actually enjoying herself.

"Alright, hold on... Okay, we've created about... 30 seconds of footage!" He declared happily.

"Only 30 seconds?"

"Well, this stuff takes time to make."

"Yeah, I suppose it does if we only made 30 seconds of it." She said, fluttering over to the couch. "Hey Pen, wanna take a little break?" The mare asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Sure, what do you wan-Mmmf!" The stallion was cut off by Blue Blaze's lips. They both closed their eyes and savored eachothers taste. When they finally separated, the mare looked him in the eyes as she smiled suggestively.

"Hey, wanna go upstairs and have some fun?"

The stallion blushed. Sex was still an awkward topic for him, despite how the two of them had been doing it on an almost nightly basis. "Oh, u-um, a-are you sure, P-Pinkie's party is happening in like half an hour, w-w don't wanna be all messy wh-mmf!" He was once again cut-off by his marefriend's lips. She grabbed him and began flying over to the bedroom.

She closed the door behind them and dimmed the lights. "We'll make it a quickie." She said, getting onto the bed and letting her wings spread out. He gestured for him to get onto the bed with her. He nervously climbed on top of her and placed a kiss on her mouth. The Pegasus wrapped her forelegs around his torso and pulled him closer to her. The two of them locked lips, she rested her head on the pillow and let the oncoming wave of pleasure wash over her body.

...

Lyra took a seat on Frostbite's couch. The two of them were spending some time together before heading over to Pinkie's Hearts and Hooves Day party.

"So, we have a good half-hour before we gotta head over to that party. What'dya wanna do?" Frostbite asked, walking into the living room and levitating two cups of red wine and giving one to Lyra.

The minty-green mare took a sip of her drink. "Wanna watch some TV?" She asked, pointing at the black TV that was in front of couch.

"Sure." The icy stallion said, taking a seat next to Lyra and grabbing the remote. The mare wrapped her forelegs around her coltfriend's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

He flipped through the channels for a bit before stumbling upon something interesting. The couple found Saw III playing on one of the channels.

"Oh, I love this movie." Frosty said, draping a foreleg around his marefriend. "Hey, this isn't gonna be too scary for you, is it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not, it's just a movie, none of it's real."

(20 minutes later)

"Turn it off Frosty! Turn it off!" Lyra yelled while hiding her face in her hooves. Frostbite was too busy laughing at his marefriend's behavior. "It's not funny Frosty! This movie is bucked up!"

"Oh come on, I thought none of it was real?"

"But it looks real!"

"Fine, we need to start getting ready for that party anyways."

...

"Alright, how do I look?" Chi asked, stepping into the living room where her coltfriend had been waiting for her. The two of them were getting ready for the party together. All ponies were encouraged to wear formal-ish attire.

"Wow, Chi, you look amazing." Noteworthy commented, gazing at his marefriend. The dress that she was wearing was custom-made by Rarity. It was walnut-colored to match her coat and had several yellow parts to match her blond mane. She had allowed her hair to grow out in these last few months, so she no longer wore it in her previous style. Instead, her mane now reached down to her shoulders.

Chi blushed and turned away. "You look nice too." She complemented. The stallion was wearing a black suit with red around the chest and collar, a black-and-white striped tie attached to it. Decorating the earth pony's head was a grey-and-silver striped top hat.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Noteworthy asked.

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty much all set." The mare answered. The two of the exited the mare's house and entered the streets of Ponyville. The sky was a dark blue and the air was cold, but not exactly dry. The two ponies locked forearms and began the trot towards the bakery where the party was being held.

After arriving at the bakery, they were both directed to the usual party spot by the Cakes. They headed up the stairs and stepped into the party room. It was decorated with Hearts and Hooves day themed decor, with various hearts and romance-themed objects decorating the room. Replacing the usual DJ was a group of ponies playing classical music to help give the place a romantic atmosphere.

...

Green Locks still couldn't take his eyes off of his marefriend. The two of them were at the party, sitting down and drinking some punch. Applejack was wearing her Gala dress, her mane being done-up in braids. Green Locks had picked a black suit with green around the collar and a green tie to match his dreadlocks. The stallion was having trouble diverting his attention away from the gorgeous mare.

'Oh man, she's so beautiful...' He thought to himself, admiring her beauty while Applejack pretended to not be noticing. The couple noticed Twilight Sparkle walking towards to two of them, who was also wearing her Gala dress. Walking alongside her was a blushing earth pony stallion with a light blue coat and a greyish-blackish mane. He was wearing a grey/silver suit with light green around the collar and a black tie.

"Howdy Twilight, is this your date?" Applejack asked, gesturing towards the stallion, who looked down and blushed.

"Yes, this is my date, Lucky." She introduced the stallion.

"So, how are you two enjoying the party?" Green Locks asked.

"It's fun." The nervous gardener answered.

After the four of them talked for a bit, Twilight and her date had left to socialize with the other ponies. Green Locks felt a hoof tap against his shoulder, He turned to look at his marefriend.

"Ya know, you don't have ta' be with me all the time just cuz ah'm you're date, you can go and talk to some of the other ponies if ya' want."

Green Locks smiled and gave the farm-pony a kiss on her cheek before going off to socialize with the other ponies. Applejack decided to go hang out with the girls.

"Hey there, handsome." The dreadlocked stallion heard a voice say. He turned around and saw a unicorn mare with a white coat and a two-toned blue mane. He recognized her as Vinyl Scratch, the DJ that had kissed him at Pinkie's Celestmas party a few months ago.

"Oh, um, hi Vinyl."

"Hey, you're not still upset about that kiss are you?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Oh, well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that you're-"

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, I understand." The stallion interrupted, waving a hoof. "Besides, it wasn't entirely unpleasant."

"Oh, really?" The unicorn asked, a smile forming on her face. "Well, if it wasn't unpleasant, then maybe you'd like to go and do it again sometime?"

"Well... No. Listen, Vinyl, I like you, but I love Applejack. You're a very nice mare, and I'd love to get to know you as a friend."

They both took a seat at one of the tables that was set up and began chatting.

...

Fluttershy and Roach both sat at two of the many chairs that were set up near the walls. They were wearing the same attire that they had worn on their first date. The young couple has fallen into an awkward silence, not having much to talk about.

"So... How are you liking the party so far?" Roach asked, trying to stir up a conversation with his marefriend.

"Hm? Oh, it's lovely. Pinkie's party's are always enjoyable." The mare replied. She looked around the room until she found something that caught her eye. Spike and Applebloom were holding hands(or in their case, holding claw/hoove) and were both dressed up, Spike wearing a small suit that seemed to be specifically for him while Applebloom wore a red-and-white apple themed dress. Fluttershy giggled. "Oh my, Roach, look over there, isn't that adorable?"

The griffon looked to where the timid pony was pointing and laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty cute." He said, glad to have something to lift the veil of awkwardness. He felt his marefriend wrapping her forelegs around his waist and resting her head against his side. He ran a claw through her mane. They stayed like that, just enjoying eachothers company until they noticed a familiar walnut-coated mare and her blue coated coltfriend.

"Hey there." Chi greeted, her coltfriend also greeting the couple.

"Hello Chi, Noteworthy." The Pegasus greeted back. They both took a seat next to the couple and began chatting.

"So, Pinkie say's that she has a surprise planned out for the party in an hour. Any ideas?" Noteworthy said.

"Well, knowing Pinkie Pie, it's probably something random." Roach commented.

"I hope it's not something embarrassing." Fluttershy said, her cheeks heating up a bit at the thought of what Pinkie come up with.

"Like spin the bottle?" Chi asked, laughing a bit.

"That would be a really bad idea at a party where pretty much everypony brought a date." Roach chimed in.

Fluttershy giggled. "Well, with Pinkie Pie you can never really be too sure."

...

Pen and Blue Blaze sat together at one of the tables, plates of the pink, white and red cake that Pinkie had baked for the party in front of them. The blue pegasus couldn't get the thought of her pregnancy out of her head, or at least the thought of telling Pen. She couldn't understand why she was being so scared, she knew that Pen probably wouldn't get angry, he might not even mind having a kid.

"Blaze, are you okay? You've been rather quiet lately." Pen asked, snapping the mare out of her thoughts.

"No honey, nothings wrong." She lied, taking a bite out of her cake.

"Well, okay. You know I'm asking because I care about you, right?" The unicorn said, putting a hoof on her own, a sincere look on his face.

Blaze smiled and gave him a kiss on his nose. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright. Remember, if you have something that you need to say, I'm right here."

...

"Alright, are the lights all set up?" Pinkie Pie asked her coltfriend, who was making sure that the lights that she had bought for her surprise were in working order.

"Yeah, everything seems to be working." Pokey confirmed, closing the panel to one of the lights that been mounted on the ceiling.

The pink mare moved up and nuzzled the unicorn. "Thanks Pokey. Hey, um, do you wanna do it tonight?" She asked, her cheeks flushing a bit.

Pokey blushed at how bluntly she had put it. "W-well, if you want to, then yeah I wouldn't mind, I guess. So, when are we gonna use all of this?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Soon, Pokey. Soon." Pinkie answered, admiring all of the work that age and her coltfriend had accomplished.

...

Frostbite and Lyra took a seat at two of the chairs. The icy stallion was wearing his white/blue suit and tie while Lyra was wearing a minty-green dress that matched her coat.

"Lyra, I gotta say, you look spectacular in that dress."

Lyra blushed at her coltfriend's compliment. "Are you implying that I don't look spectacular all the time?" Lyra asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Nope. You look spectacular all the time, you just look even more spectacular in that."

"Oh, alright. Well you don't look bad yourself, Frosty."

"Thanks babe." He replied, adjusting his tie. "So, how did that concert go, yesterday?"

"Same as always, not as many ponies there as I would've liked."

"Hey, I'm sure if you keep trying you'll have an entire crowd of screaming fans attending your concerts one of these days."

"Oh Frosty, you're just saying that."

"No, I really do mean it, babe. You're amazing, and you deserve to be known by everypony." He replied, giving his marefriend a nuzzle. Lyra smiled and gave the stallion a kiss on his lips.

...

"Okay, is everything all set up?" Pinkie asked her coltfriend, who was examining all of the wires that they had hooked up to the speakers and the lights.

"Yup, everything looks ready." Pokey confirmed after checking the last cable. The unicorn handed her a switch with many wires coming out of it, all of which were connected to whatever would be necessary for what the party pony was planning. She eagerly grabbed it and flipped the switch to the "on" position. Soon enough, the lights that were mounted on the ceiling began shining down hearts that were moving across the room as the other lights dimmed. The previously dormant speakers all turned on, amplifying the sounds of the classical music group, all of whom had started playing a song that could have been from a romance movie.

Pinkie jumped into the middle of the room. "Couples dance!" She shouted, grabbing Pokey Pierce. Everpony seemed to have gotten the message, as they all started paring up with their dates. All except for a certain orange-coated filly.

...

Scootaloo sighed as she sat alone on one of the chairs. Everpony and their marefriend or coltfriend has started dancing.

"*sigh* Why can't I have a special somepony?" She asked to nopony in particular. She heard the sound of hoofs slowly walking towards her and looked to her left. Walking in her direction was an earth pony colt with a powder-blue coat with a two-toned slate blue mane. He, much like Scootaloo, has yet to earn a cutie mark. She's seen him around school before, but had never really talked to him.

"Um... Hi." The colt nervously greeted, his cheeks flushing at the sight of his crush.

"Um, hi. I think I've seen you around school before, what's your name, again?"

"Shady Daze." The young pony answered.

Scootaloo giggled.

"Yeah, it's kind of a stupid name. But most ponies just call me Shady."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Shady." The filly said, holding out a hoof, the colt promptly shaking it while failing to hold back a blush.

"So... Alot of these ponies are dancing." Shady said

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Uh, do you wanna dance?"

"Dance? You mean like, just the two of us together dancing?"

The colt nodded.

"Um... Sure, I guess so."

The two of them headed over to the dance floor and found a spot where they would both have plenty of room to dance. Scootaloo looked into the young colt's aqua blue eyes and could feel her cheeks flushing. They both wrapped their forelegs around eachothers necks and danced to the slow sound of the music. It felt as if they were the only two ponies in the whole world as they looked into eachother's eyes.

...

Eventually, the dance ended, and the ponies had begun to leave the bakery and head to their homes. Pokey pierce was preparing to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Where do ya' think you're going?" Pinkie Pie asked in a suggestive tone of voice. The unicorn looked behind him to see his marefriend walking towards him, her eyes full of desire. She placed a deep kiss on his mouth. When they separated, the mare headed towards her bedroom, her coltfriend following her.

...

"Applebloom, I had really good time with you." Spike said to his fillyfriend. They were both outside the bakery and were preparing to go their separate ways.

"Spike, ah had a good time with you too." Applebloom responded, giving the young dragon a hug. When they seperated, they looked into eachother's eyes. It felt as if there was some kind of magnetic force pulling them together. Their lips eventually met in a kiss. They closed their eyes and savored this pleasant contact for a good ten or so seconds before their lips separated, warm blushes on their faces.

...

Scootaloo and Shady both stood outside the bakery, preparing to leave.

"Um, Scootaloo, I really had fun dancing with you." The colt said, his cheeks flushing.

"I had fun too, and you can call me Scoots from now on, since we're friends." The purple maned filly responded, smiling at the blushing pony.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?"

Scootaloo moved up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied, walking away from the colt. Shady felt the area on his face where he had been kissed with a hoof as his cheeks once again heated up.

...

After they had left the party, Twilight and Lucky both headed over to the library. They were currently in the bedroom sitting at the edge of Twilight's bed.

"So, does that like, mean that we're official, now?" Lucky asked. The two of them had spent the last few minutes discussing the exact nature of their relationship.

"Well, we both like eachother alot and we both feel an attraction to eachother. So, yes, I think we should be official." The unicorn answered. They both looked at eachother and shared a kiss. Lucky let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Twilight rested on the bed on her side and gestured for the stallion to lay down with her. After turning off the lights, they both cuddled up and closed their eyes.

...

Frostbite and Lyra both stepped into the icy stallion's home. Frosty closed the door behind him and took off his suit while Lyra took off her dress. After throwing the clothing onto the couch, the two unicorns engaged in a deep, sensual kiss. They wrapped their forelegs around eachother as they closed their eyes, their horns touching as they kissed. When they finally separated, Lyra wore a suggestive smile on her face as she looked into his icy blue eyes and pushed him onto the sofa. The mare jumped onto him and proceeded to mash her lips up against the stallion's, their tongues poking around eachother's mouths and interlocking.

When they separated, the mare rested on top of her coltfriend. She looked down at him and smiled slyly. "Frosty, take a wild guess as to what I want to do."

Frostbite grinned. "Hm, does it begin with an S and end with an X?"

"Hehe, it sure does."

...

Applejack and Green Locks quietly snuck into the bedroom. They both had quite a bit more on their mind than just sleeping. The blond mare closed and locked the door behind them. After taking off her dress, she grabbed and lit up the apple-scented candles that they almost always had whenever they were planning on spending the night together.

She walked over to her coltfriend and helped him take off his suit. She dimmed the lights, hopped onto the bed and rested on her back, a look of pure desire on her face. Green Locks climbed on top of her and began placing a trail of kisses along her body. Starting at the pelvis, onto her belly, up her neck before their lips locked into a deep, passionate kiss. They closed their eyes and wrapped their forelegs around eachother as their kiss deepened, the stallion's tongue entering her mouth and locking with her own. Their kiss deepened even further as Applejack felt something else enter her body. They soon fell into a passionate, loving rhythm as they made sweet love to eachother, a raw, orgasmic rush fueling it.

After they had finally finished, Green Locks rolled off of the mare. The bed sheets and blanket were drenched in sweat and probably in a few other fluids as well. They both breathed heavily as they rested next to eachother.

"Applejack, how was it?"

The blond mare looked at her coltfriend and moved closer to cuddle with him. "Oh, it was amazin'. Ya' really made me feel like a mare." Applejack answered.

"Well, you really made me feel like a stallion, Applejack." The black coated pony responded. Applejack briefly got up from the bed to blow out the candles and turn off the light. The two of them wrapped their legs around eachother and fell asleep in eachother's hooves.

...

While Applejack and Green Locks had been having their fun, Roach and Fluttershy were busy setting their's up. The yellow mare began lighting up the vanilla-scented candles. After helping Roach out of his suit, she took off her dress. Her wings sprang up with a *pomf* as blood rushed up them. She rested on the bed on her back, gesturing for her boyfriend to get things started.

The griffon got into bed with her and looked at his marefriend, thinking of all the different things he could do with her right now. What really caught his eye were those throbbing, fully erect wings, just begging to be relieved of the tension that was built up in them. He ran a claw down one of them, eliciting a sensual moan from Fluttershy. He slowly began massaging them with his claws, causing her to moan louder and grit her teeth in an unsuccesfull attempt to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. After he was finished massaging them, he gave them a lick, sending a pleasurable rush up her body. The yellow mare rolled over onto her back, Roach moving on top of her and holding himself up with his arms.

"Are you ready?"

Fluttershy gave an affirmative nod.

The two of them started, moaning and crying out with each movement as the bed creaked to the rhythm of their love. What started as a sweet, warm feeling building up in their lower bodies soon turned into pulses of ecstasy flowing through their systems, urging them go faster and harder as it went on.

Eventually, after a good hour-or-so of love-making, they were finished. "How was it, Shy?"

"Roach, it was incredible." The satisfied pegasus answered, cuddling with her boyfriend. The two of them spent the next few minutes cuddling and kissing before falling asleep in eachother's embrace.

...

Pen and Blue Blaze both entered Pen's house. The stallion closed the door behind them.

"So, what did you think of the party, honey?" The unicorn asked, taking off his suit and folding it.

"It was fun." Blaze answered while taking off her dress. 'Alright, this is it, you need to tell him' She thought to herself. "Pen, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

The pegasus took in a deep breath. "Pen, I'm pregnant."

It took around a minute for her words to register in the stallions head. He took a seat on the sofa next to his marefriend and looked at her as he ran a hoof through her mane. "Blaze, You're pregnant?"

The mare nodded.

Pen slowly moved a hoof towards her belly and rubbed it, clearly deep in thought. He wrapped his forelegs around her neck in a hug, nuzzling her. "So... I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked, the mare answering his question with another nod. The stallion slowly removed himself from the mare and looked into her eyes, a smile forming on his face. "Blaze, this is wonderful, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I... I guess I was just scared that you wouldn't want it." The pegasus answered, smiling as she realized how she should have just told him earlier.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be parents." The stallion commented, rubbing her belly with a hoof, grinning.

Blaze laughed and gave her coltfriend a kiss on his muzzle. The two lovers eventually fell asleep on the couch in eachother's warm embrace.

Authors Note: Alright, here it is. This chapter got pretty steamy towards the end. But it's a romance themed chapter so I suppose it makes sense. And also Shady Daze is not an OC, he is a background pony. Next Chapter is going to be focused on Blue Blaze and Pen. This is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And please leave a review if you give a crap about this story.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunions and Confessions

Copyright stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Authors note: This chapter will focus on Pen and Blue Blaze. I would like to give a MASSIVE apology for how long it took to get this chapter up. I have an explanation though. The reason that I stopped writing this for awhile is because I just really wanted to try writing in some other genres, and so I did. However, I ended up abandoning this story in the process, and I'm sorry for that. However, I do want to try taking this fic in a new direction as well. The chapters that I have planned are gonna be a bit darker, and there's gonna be some drama as well. Yeah, it's not just gonna be all lovey-dovey fluff anymore. As always PLEASE leave a review. I can't begin to describe how happy I get when I see a new review. Don't you guys want to make me happy? Then post a review!

Warning: This chapter contains a scene that may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

Pen slowly opened his eyes, his forelegs were still wrapped around his marefriend. Tho two of them had fallen asleep on the sofa after Blaze had revealed her pregnancy to the stallion. He smiled as he remembered the wonderful news, a warm feeling swelling up in his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on the mare's mouth to wake her up. She opened her aqua-blue eyes and smiled as she looked up at her coltfriend.

"Good morning, Honey." The unicorn greeted.

Blaze leaned up and gave him a kiss on his nose. "Good morning to you too, sweetie." She greeted back, fluttering out of his grip and hovering above him. They both headed over to the kitchen to acquire some breakfast.

"Do you want some eggs and hay bacon?" Pen asked, levitating the breakfast items.

The mare nodded and sat down at the table "Hey Pen, you remember what I told you last night, right?"

The stallion smiled. "Yes, I remember." He replied, giving the mare a nuzzle. "And I couldn't be happier, honey."

Blaze returned her coltfriend's affection. "You're the best, Pen. But I think we should talk about this before we start getting excited."

"What's there to talk about? In 11 months, we're gonna have our own little bundle of joy. Aren't you excited, dear?" Pen replied, cooking up some breakfast for the two of them.

"Of course I'm excited, I just think we need to work-out a few things first."

"Like what?" The soon-to-be-father asked, frying up the hay bacon.

"Are we making enough money to support a kid?"

"Of course we're gonna have to make a few changes, but I don't think financial stuff is gonna be a problem. And if I make it into the animation team, we'll be making more than enough."

"I guess we're pretty much all set then. I don't think any of our friends would mind helping us take care of it either." Blaze said, remembering what Rainbow Dash had told her yesterday.

"Green Locks is pretty much obligated to babysit for us, since he's my best friend and all." The unicorn responded, taking a seat while levitating two plates of food and setting them down on the table.

"Yeah, probably. Hey, I'm gonna head out for a sec. You'll be okay on your own, right?"

"I'll be fine." Pen nodded, putting away the dishes.

...

*Whoosh*

Blue Blaze's wings chopped through the air as she soared high above Ponyville. From the ground, it probably looked like a blue blur speeding through the sky. The Pegasus mare's favorite way of starting the day was going out for a quick fly after breakfast, to keep her wings strong and to keep her head clear. She savored every minute of it, since she knew that she eventually wouldn't be able to as the foal grew within her.

Eventually, she decided that she had enough. She touched onto the ground and tucked in her wings. The mare began trotting around town in search of anything that might be interesting to her. Celestia's sun was beaming down it's life-giving rays onto Ponyville, giving the whole town a pleasant shine.

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" She heard a tomboyish voice say from nearby.

"Hm?" Blaze turned around to see an upset Rainbow Dash trotting, the frustration being visible all over her. Taking interest, the blue mare approached her. "Hey Rainbow, are you alright?"

"*Sigh* Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

Rainbow took a deep breath. "Something happened with me and Big Mac." She mumbled.

"Is it something you wanna talk about?" Blaze put a hoof on her shoulder. "You're one of my closest friends Rainbow, you can tell me anything."

The athlete looked over at Blue Blaze. "Okay, fine."

"Good. Let's go and talk over there."

The two female pegasi took a seat on a nearby bench. "Okay, so what happened between you two?"

Rainbow took a deep breath. "We got into a fight, a nasty one too. I had a little too much to drink at the party last night, and so Big Mac walked me home. And we were both kind of, um, in the mood..." A blush appeared on her face. "So, we did the deed as soon as we got to the bedroom..."

"Was it good?" Blaze asked with a sly grin.

Rainbow's blush intensified. "Well... It was amazing, as always. We slept together... And we woke up pretty early and he made me breakfast. He went out to work in the fields, and I followed him. Everything was going smoothly until I mentioned Fluttershy..."

"Wait, Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, the two of them used to date. I don't know too much about it, but I heard the break-up was pretty nasty. Anyways, one thing led to another and we got into a fight."

"Hmm... Do you want some advice?"

"Sure."

"Honestly, I think you should go and apologize."

"But-"

"Even if you don't think it was your fault. The words 'I'm sorry' can go a really long way. Trust me, I would know. And also, I'm not joking when I say that the fastest way to a stallion's forgiveness is through his, um.."

"So I should just have sex with him?"

"Well, maybe not sex, just use your mouth and-"

"Woah! I am NOT giving him a BJ just because he overreacted a little bit!"

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to! In fact, I think a heartfelt apology might just be the best option in his case."

"... Fine, I'll go and apologize. But there's no way I'm gonna take the easy way out." She gestured towards her mouth to show what she meant. "I'll see ya around!" She called out while zooming away.

"Good luck!" Blaze called back. "Okay, I should probably talk to Fluttershy right about now." She flared out her wings and fluttered towards her destination.

...

"Hm, just gotta move this arm over here a little bit..." Pen continued to work on his project. So far, he only had around 3 minutes of footage built up, which was a bit slow, but the film was gonna be short anyways. "Perfect! I just need two more minutes and I'll be able to enter this into the festival."

*Knock Knock*

"Huh?" The stallion trotted towards the door and answered, only to be tackled onto the floor by two laughing mares.

"Hey, is your name Pen?" One of them, an earth pony, asked. Her coat was golden brown, while her yellow mane was in a coconut-head haircut. She wore a bright smile and had a pleasant air around her.

"Y-yeah, that's me." Pen replied, feeling rather embarrassed at having two attractive mares on top of him.

"Wow, You're cute!" The other one, a Pegasus, exclaimed in a high-pitched, youthful tone. Her pink mane looked pretty alongside her cobalt-blue coat.

The stallion blushed. "Um, thank you. If you don't mind me asking... Who are you?"

"We're Blaze's sisters, silly!" The blue-coated one said. "I'm Cobalt..." She put a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "...And this is Sunglow. Blaze told us a LOT of great stuff about you."

Pen smiled. "Really?"

Cobalt nodded. "Yup! Alot of stuff." She not-so-subtly directed her eyes to his "down there" area. "Um... Maybe she exaggerated a little bit. Aaaaanyways, Where's Blaze? She was supposed to be here." The two mares stepped off Pen.

"She went out for a bit, I'm sure she'll be here soon though." He replied, getting up onto his hooves and shaking out his mane.

"So, you're the stallion that's dating our sister?" Sunglow asked with a lopsided smile. From Pen's perspective, she seemed to be the more level-headed of the two.

Suddenly, Cobalt sped up in front of him, her muzzle right in front Pen's. "You better be treating her right!" She said in a abrupt attitude change.

"I would never even dream of mistreating her." The unicorn reassured, nodding his head.

The pegasus's demeanor changed back to that of a happy, if not slightly ditzy mare. "Awesome! Hey..." She took notice of his supply-laden table. "What's all of this stuff? Looks weird."

Pen smiled and trotted next to his set-up. "I'm working on a stop-motion animation to enter into my studio's festival."

Sunglow's ears perked up. "Oh, so you make cartoons and stuff?"

"Well, I'm not working on anything that's getting shown on TV yet, but I'm getting there!" The stallion answered with a proud smile.

"That's so cool!" Cobalt said, she and her sister getting up onto the couch. "Hey, why don't ya' come up here and talk with us?" She patted a spot on the sofa.

Pen got up and took a seat in-between the two sisters. The mares giggled and wrapped their forelegs around his waist, nuzzling into him.

"So, tell us about yourself." Sunglow requested, adding a slightly sultry hint to her voice.

"Yeah, we wanna know SO much more about this hunky young stallion that's dating our sis." Cobalt smiled and suggestively brushed at his chest with a hoof.

Pen blushed and laughed nervously. "Um, o-okay. What would you girls like to learn first?"

...

"...And your wings are gonna start swelling up too, so Pen should be giving you frequent massages." Fluttershy continued to instruct Blue Blaze on everything she needed to know about carrying the unborn foal.

"Okay, wing massages." Blaze wrote down the info on a notepad. The mare was sitting on the sofa alongside several supplies that were given to her. "Hey, how exactly do you know all of this?"

"And then- Hm? Oh, my mother taught me most of what I need to know, she's a doctor. She left me a lot of medical books too, so those sometimes come in handy. I need to know alot of this, since some of the animals end up getting pregnant And I have to help them give birth."

"Sounds messy."

"Oh, it is. But it's so beautiful! I can't think of anything more magical than bringing new life into the world. I actually think it's the most beautiful thing in all of Equestria."

Blaze smiled. "Whatever you say, Shy, whatever you say. Hey, do you know if it's safe to... You know, do it while you're preggers?"

"Do what?"

"You know, do it?"

Fluttershy's cheeks turned a shade of scarlet when she realized what she meant. "Um, hold on." She took out a book and started flipping through the pages. "Ummm, I think it would be okay in the first few months. But you may want to practice, um..." Her cheeks heated up even further. "Alternative methods of, uh, well..."

"Oh, I get what you mean."

The timid mare's cheeks looked like they were about to burst into flames from the heat and embarrassment. "So... Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, I think I'm all set." Blaze replied, Packing up all of Fluttershy's supplies. "I'll see ya' around, Shy."

"I'll see you around too, and congratulations!" Fluttershy called out while Blaze zipped out the front door.

The element of kindness collapsed onto the sofa on her haunches. She let out a happy breath of air. 'Oh, the joys of motherhood!' She thought to herself, giggling.

The front door swung open to reveal a tired Roach walking in. "Hey Shy." The griffon greeted, hanging up his saddlebags.

Fluttershy smiled and gave her boyfriend a hug. "Tough day at work?"

"Eh, not really. Sunny days are pretty easy to set up. I just don't think I got enough sleep last night."

The mare giggled and nuzzled her partner. "I think you know why we didn't sleep last night."

Roach blushed. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, I'm gonna grab a shower, do you wanna join me?"

"Of course. Get the shower started, I'll be over in a minute."

The griffon nodded. "Alright." He headed over to the bathroom.

Fluttershy rested her back against the sofa and let out a happy sigh. She subconsciously put a hoof to her belly. "Maybe one day..."

...

"Geez, I told you guys to get to know him better, not try to seduce him." Blue Blaze commented jokingly, trotting into Pen's living room and leaving her stuff on the table.

"Hey sis! What's all of this?" Cobalt asked, taking notice of her sister's stuff.

"Me and Pen are having a foal, this is all stuff that I got from a friend to help." The blue Pegasus replied nonchalantly.

The two sister's jaws dropped. "D-did you just say that you're... Pregnant?" Sunglow finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Did I not just say that I was? Apparently I'm three months into it, I probably should have noticed sooner, to be honest."

"Congratulations!" Cobalt examined, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, we have something to tell you too. Mom's getting married!"

Blaze laughed. "No way, really? I thought she gave up on that stuff awhile ago. Although I haven't talked to mom in like a year, so what do I know?"

"She's been going out with him for around a year. I talked with her a few weeks ago, and she really loves this guy. His name's Hudson, he's a retired Royal Guard, big guy too. But he's nice, and I think he really does love her." Sunglow explained.

Blaze took a seat on the couch. "I hope so. He better not be another dirtbag like the other three dudes that knocked her up and left her."

"Hey, if it wasn't for those three dirtbags, none of us would be here." Cobalt reminded.

"But no mare deserves to have her heart broken by three different stallions and then left with three kids to raise by herself." Sunglow commented.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey Pen, do you mind leaving for a sec? We kinda wanna talk about something private." Cobalt requested, giving a her sister a look.

"Oh, of course not. Just call me when I can come back in..." Pen trotted up to his room.

Blaze put on a look of confusion. " What do you two wanna talk about?"

Sunglow took a deep breath before starting. "Blaze..." She put a hoof on her shoulder. "You remember Obsidian, right?"

Blaze felt a sense of anger rise through her. "Yes... I remember. Why?"

Sunglow took another deep breath. "Sis, they let him out."

Blaze's eyes widened. "W-what? No, that's impossible. You guys are joking, right? If this is some k-kind of joke, it's not funny."

"Blaze, we would never joke about something like this. They let him out early on good behavior."

The blue mare's breathing started to become irregular. "No... No! How could they just let him go, a-after what he d-did to me?" Tears started welling up in her eyes as memories that she'd tried so hard to repress, began to resurface.

Sunglow and Cobalt both hugged their sister. "I know, Blaze, I know. The reason that we need to tell you this is because... He's moving here. To Ponyville."

Blaze gasped.

"Wait! We talked to him yesterday. He's changed, he's not the same stallion that hurt you, sis. He stopped drinking, he dyed his mane, he even changed his name! He's a different stallion!"

"Bullshit!" Blaze pushed away her sisters. At this point, the tears were freely rolling down her cheeks. "H-how could you two say that, after what he did to me? After he-"

"Blaze-"

"NO! You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like, to feel more helpless than you've ever felt, to feel like... To feel dirty, v-violated.." She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Her sisters immediately hugged her again, doing their best to comfort her.

...

Pen shifted around as he sat on his bed. He could clearly hear his marefriend bawling from downstairs. The stallion let out a sigh, he desperately wanted to run downstairs and hug her and tell her that everything's gonna be okay. But he promised that he was gonna stay up here, and he hoped that Sunglow and Cobalt could take care of it.

"*Sigh* I wonder what's going on down there..."

...

It took a while, but Sunglow and Cobalt eventually managed to get their sister to calm down.

"Are you alright, sis?" Cobalt asked, helping Blaze back onto the couch.

The Pegasus wiped here tears with a foreleg. "*Sniff* Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry guys, it's..."

Sunglow patted her on the shoulder. "There's no need to be sorry, sis."

Blaze took a deep breath. "It's just... Painful, for me to remember that. When's he moving here?"

Cobalt was the one to answer. "About a week, I think."

Blaze nodded. "Okay. Hey, how long are you two staying here?"

Sunglow checked her wristwatch. "Around an hour."

"Cool. So, what do you two wanna do while you're here?"

...

Pen and Blaze were alone in the stallion's bedroom. Cobalt and Sunglow both left a few minutes ago, leaving the two lovers to themselves. The two mare's spent their time playing video games and learning more about Pen's job before leaving. Sunglow left to see her husband and two foals, while Cobalt left for reasons unknown. Pen looked over at his marefriend, who was resting on the bed.

Blaze smiled. "Yeah, you should probably get a good look at me before I start swelling up like a balloon."

Pen chuckled and climbed onto the bed with her. "It doesn't matter, you'll still be beautiful."

"You do realize that pregnancy is like an eleven month long PMS, right?"

"I think I can handle it."

"I'll try to keep my cool. Just try not to piss me off, kay?"

"Of course."

Blaze rolled over, laid down on her legs and gestured towards her wings. "Massage."

"But they haven't started swelling yet."

The Pegasus gave him a smirk in response. "And your point is?"

"Alright, fine." Pen said, giving an affectionate eye-roll.

"Ohhh..." Blaze moaned softly while Pen rubbed his hooves across her erect wings. "Yeah, that's the spot..." She could practically feel the tension being relieved from her tertiary appendages. "Could you rub the tips for me, honey pie?"

"Blaze..." He groaned in response, knowing how sensitive her wing-tips were.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Blaze asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay." He sighed. He started quickly rubbing the tips of her wings, which were red from the blood rushing through them.

"Aawww yeah..." The mare moaned and rested her head on the bed. A few minutes of pure, pleasurable bliss passed before she decided to give Pen a break. "Alright, that's enough."

"Whew." The stallion sat down on his haunches while Blaze rolled onto her back. There was a certain question eating away at him, and he simply had to ask. "Blaze... When I was upstairs and you were alone with your sisters, I could hear you crying. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

The Pegasus sighed. Her mother and sister's were the only ones that knew what happened on that unfortunate night. She looked over at Pen, perhaps her deserves to know? "Pen... I was just remembering something, that's all. It's something that I don't like to talk about... But... I think you deserve to know."

The unicorn put a hoof on her shoulder. "Sweetie, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No, I need to let this out." Blaze responded. She let out a sigh before starting. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning..."

(Flashback)

A younger Blue Blaze shivered as she stood outside the door to her coltfriend's house. The Manehatten sky was pouring rain and thunder onto the city. The darkness of the night limited her visibility, and the rain wasn't helping with that at all. It was around midnight, the usual time that she arrived back home ever since she started working longer hours.

The mare opened the door and trotted in. She looked around, her coltfriend's place wasn't exactly the biggest, but it was good enough for the two of them. Letting out a sigh of relief for finally being able to leave her hellhole of a workplace, she hung up her saddlebags and grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

"Hey, Obsidian!" She called out, eliciting no response. "Hm, he must have left." She found an empty bottle of alcohol on the floor. "Ugh, I told him not to do this anymore." She trotted up to their bedroom.

"Hey, are you in here?" She asked, trotting into the bedroom.

"*Burp* Oh, h-hey Blue." A male voice greeted. The voice emanated from the stallion resting on the bed. His coat was black, while his mane was purple with grey streaks. He was a large and muscular, making his marefriend look quite small in comparison. He got up and drunkenly trotted towards his marefriend, his eyes were glazed over.

"I told you not to drink so much, Obs." She called him by his nickname.

"I g-got bored." He spoke, his breath wreaked of alcohol.

"...Yeah, anyways, I'm going to bed." The mare began walking towards her bed when Obsidian wrapped his forehooves around her neck in an embrace.

"You know, you look really sexy tonight."

"Um, thanks. Uh, you can let go now."

"I don't wanna. Blue... Let's do it."

Blaze gave a look of annoyance. "Honey, we've been over this before, and the answer is still no."

"Oh, stop playing hard to get, baby." He started touching her flanks with his hooves.

"Hey, stop it!" The Pegasus tried to pull out of his grip, but he was too strong and held her tight. He ran his tongue across her cheek.

"I've been waiting way too long for this, come on, stop being so difficult..." He collapsed onto the floor, Blaze was trapped underneath his large body.

"Quit it!" Blaze was starting to get scared.

"H-hold on, I wanna make this special." He grabbed her and climbed onto the bed.

"If you wanna make it special, then quit buckin' doing it!" She screamed, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Honey, you really know how to get a stallion excited." He smiled and pinned down her forelegs with his own. Blaze attempted to lash out with her hind legs, but they were pinned down as well.

The mare's eyes widened, fear started to take over. "Obs, d-don't do this! I-I don't wanna do this! Please, just get off of me and we can talk about this!" She begged, starting to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry, I'll make it good. I promise." He planted his lips onto his unwilling partner's own. Blaze tried to pull away, but he was much too strong. The stallion rubbed his stomach up against her own. "Blue..." He whispered before he put himself into the struggling mare.

Blaze screamed as loud as she possibly could, but to no avail. Obsidian moaned while he stole the poor pony's virginity, turning what was supposed to be a magical experience into the single most traumatizing moment of her life. It hurt her physically and mentally, she felt helpless, worthless, and violated. Hot tears streamed down her face as the damage was inflicted.

The nightmare went on for at least half an hour before Obsidian was finally done. At the slightest sign of release, Blaze managed to push him off her body onto the floor. Sobbing, she ran as fast as she could out the door. She spread out her wings and flew towards the only place she could think of.

The rain dripped off her face as she flew, mixing with her tears. Her destination was only a few minutes away, and she was flying low to the ground. Her mind lingered on what happened, her first time had been ruined, and she would never be able to get it back.

"Ack!" Lost in her thoughts, she crashed into something, or rather into somepony. The Pegasus slid on the wet cement ground before stopping, dazed and confused.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention. Are you alright?" She heard a male, slightly high-pitched voice say.

Blaze turned around to see who it was. It was a stallion with a white coat, his long, black mane dripped with water. Decorating his head was a white beanie hat with a hole that his horn poked out of. Body-wise, he was tall but a bit on the scrawny side. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." She lied before turning in the opposite direction and continuing on her way, leaving a confused Pen by himself.

Blaze tucked in her wings as she trotted to her mother's house. It was a decent-sized place, not large, but not tiny either. She attempted to open the front door, but it was locked. The mare knocked frantically in hopes of a response.

Finally, Sunglow answered the door. "Blaze? Come on in, you look soaked." She draped a foreleg around her sister and led her in.

"W-where's mom?"

"She went out to buy some groceries. Why? Is something wrong? You look like you've been crying." Sunglow asked while setting down the pegasus onto the couch.

"Sunglow, something happened with me and Obsidian."

"What happened, did you two get in a fight?"

"No..." Blaze took a deep breath before speaking. "Sunglow... He forced himself on me."

The earth pony's eyes widened. "You mean he r-raped you?" She asked in disbelief at what she was hearing.

Her lower lip started to quiver. "Yes." She whimpered.

"Oh my gosh..." Sunglow's ears flopped down. "Blaze, come here." She wrapped her forelegs around her sister's neck. "Hold on, I need to go and grab something from the bathroom, okay?"

She nodded, her ears were flat against her head as she wept. Sunglow ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Come on, it's gotta be here somewhere!" She rummaged through the cabinet in an attempt to find what she was looking for. "Got it!" She grabbed a white, plastic container and ran down towards her sister. "Here, take this pill." She took a pill from the container and gave it to Blaze.

"W-what is it?" She asked, holding it in a hoof.

"It's one of mom's morning-after pills. I heard somewhere that if you're raped you should take one of these, It'll kill the sperm."

"Thanks, sis." She swallowed the capsule without hesitation. "You know, you always were the smarter one out of the three of us."

"I know." Sunglow said, smiling. "I'm gonna call the police, okay? They'll take care of everything, Obsidian's never gonna hurt anypony again, everything's gonna be okay..."

(End Flashback)

Pen sat on his haunches, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Blaze... Oh my goodness..."

Amazingly, the pegasus had managed to keep herself from crying. "I found out later that I wasn't the only mare that he did this to, there were two others. They threw him into some kind of rehabilitation clinic or something." Blaze explained. She decided not to mention Obsidian's release, since it would only worry him.

"Wow, I... I'm not sure what to say, actually."

Blaze let out a breath of relief. It felt strangely relieving, to finally tell somepony outside of her own family what had happened, it felt she was finally moving on. "Thanks for listening to me, Honey. You're the only pony that I've ever told this to, other than my mom or my sisters. In weird way, it feels kinda good to finally open up about this."

Pen embraced his marefriend in a tight hug. "That's exactly what it's supposed to feel like, sweetie pie. You shouldn't just keep these things bottled up inside. As painful as it may seem, opening up about it is sometimes the only way to let things go. Besides, I think it's better to stop worrying about the past..." He put a hoof on her belly. "And start thinking about the future."

The mare smiled and nuzzled her stallion. "You're right, Pen. *Sigh* I guess I'm finally moving on."

"Indeed you are..." He looked out one of his windows. "Honey, would you like to go out? It's a beautiful day outside."

"You know what? I think I'd like that, I think I'd like that alot."

Important Note!: Hey, I'm sure that most of you have taken notice of the new image feature on this sight. I would greatly appreciate it if somepony could send me an image to use as a cover for this story.

Author's Note: Yeah, I wasn't quite as enthusiastic about writing this as I am for the next one, but I feel like this chapter was necessary. Anyways, I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, I think it's gonna be better than this one. Be ready, guys. There's gonna be some major drama bombs being dropped on this story soon. The next chapter gonna be focused on Green Locks, and it's gonna be called "Cheaters". Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 Everypony! And remember to leave a review if you give a crap about this story!


	14. Chapter 14: Cheaters

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. I actually don't have much to say, except that you should prepare for some drama bombs. This chapter takes place a few days after the previous one. Please read and leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Green Locks let out a yawn as he sluggishly awoke. "Ugh..." He rubbed his eyes to clear up his blurred vision, which revealed the inside of Applejack's bedroom. The scent of recent lovemaking still lingered, a smell that he gladly breathed in through his nose. The stallion glanced to his side to see his sleeping marefriend, a peaceful smile graced her pretty face. Green smiled, it was very rare that he woke up before Applejack did, since she was more used to waking up early.

'Heh, I guess I might've worked her a little too hard last night.' Green thought, smiling and a sense of pride swelling up in his chest. He gave her a peck on the cheek and looked up at the clock. 9:47

"Apples..." Applejack mumbled in her sleep, turning to the side. Her coltfriend laughed, she wasn't exactly the most peaceful sleeper.

Green Locks wrapped his forelimbs around her and hugged her body close to him. "Mm?" Applejack awoke to the feeling of his warm fur pressing against her own. She opened her eyes and smiled when she got a good look at her lover's face. "Howdy." She greeted before pushing her lips up against his in a tender kiss.

"Mmm..." Green fell onto his back with Applejack on top of him. He caressed her back while their tongues danced in their mouths. Their intimacy lasted a few minutes before their lips separated.

"Good Morning, Applejack." Green Locks greeted, his eyes half closed. The couple got up out of bed and stretched out their tired limbs.

"G'mornin', Locks." Applejack and her partner grabbed their stetson's from the floor.

"Hey, do you wanna grab a quick shower? We still smell like we just did it." Green asked, organizing his dreadlocks into a way that wouldn't obscure his vision.

"Eeyup. By the way, ya' did a great job last night, ya' really made a mare out of me." The mare complimented, a slight shade of red appearing on her face.

Green Locks blushed at his mare's praise. "Thanks, but I think you did a better job on top. Those muscles of yours earn't just good for applebucking, you know." He replied with a coy smile.

Applejack giggled. "Ah'll keep that in mind, sugarcube. Why don't ya' go and get the shower started? I'll join ya' in a minute."

...

Green Locks let out a refreshed sigh as he stepped out of the shower alongside Applejack. His coat glistened with water and his freshly-washed dreadlocks were moist. He subconsciously licked his lips while he watched his marefriend dry herself with a towel.

Applejack took notice of her coltfriend's admiration. "Gettin' a might bit excited, earn't we now?" She glanced downwards.

"Hm?" Green Locks looked down and blushed when he saw what she meant. "Well it's hard not to get excited when I'm in the company of the most beautiful mare in Equestria."

The mare giggled and gave him a mock punch to his shoulder. "Yer' just sayin' that."

"I really mean it, Applejack. I don't care what anypony says. To me, you're the most gorgeous mare in the world, inside and out."

"And ah think the same of you. Now hurry up an' dry yer'self off." She threw him a dry towel.

"Um..." A nervous smile appeared on his face. "Could I have the one that you were using?"

Applejack smiled and raised an eyebrow. "And why do ya' wan' it?"

The grin on his face widened. "...Because it smells nice."

After the couple was done drying themselves off, they headed over to the kitchen to conjure up some breakfast.

"It smells like something's already cooking." Green observed, sniffing the air. The delectable scent of apple pancakes breathed through the house.

Applejack took in the scent. "Eeyup, ah think ah know who it is."

The source of the wonderful smell was revealed when they walked into the kitchen. A messy haired Rainbow Dash was seated at the kitchen while Big Macintosh was at the stove making breakfast.

Rainbow took notice of the two earth ponies. "Hey guys!" She greeted, a relaxed smile on her face.

"Howdy RD. Ah take it ya' got a good sleep last night?" Applejack asked with a sly smile.

"I think we both know that there wasn't much sleeping going on at all." She directed her attention towards Big Mac. "Isn't that right, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

...

"Hey Applejack, I'm heading out for a walk, alright?" Green Locks said, putting on his Stetson hat. It was several hours after breakfast, Rainbow Dash had left to her work and Big Mac was outside bucking apples.

"Alright." Applejack approved.

The stallion trotted outside and smiled. It was a spectacular spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and almost everypony was out and about. The whole town radiated an atmosphere of friendliness and cheerfulness.

Green Locks smiled, Manehatten never looked quite this pretty to him back when he lived there. As he trotted, he thought about his life in this relatively small town. There were no doubts in his mind that moving here was the best decision he'd made in his entire life. He had a well-paying job, a nice house, he made new friends, and of course he met the mare of his dreams.

"Yeah, I'd say I have it pretty darn good." He said to himself as he trotted along a road to the Carousel Boutique.

"Hey!" He heard a feminine voice call out to him. The stallion turned to see a smiling Vinyl Scratch trotting towards him.

"Hi Vinyl." Green tipped his hat in her direction.

"What's up, dude?" She asked, taking off her purple shades to reveal her brilliant ruby-red eyes.

"Not much. Hey, we're still meeting up at that place, right?"

"Yup! You have some cool stuff to show me, right?"

"Yeah, I think you're really going to like what I've got. I just need a minute to grab my guitar, should I bring my amp too?"

"Nah, I have one you can use. Anyways, I'll be waiting for you at one of the tables." The DJ said. Before the two said their goodbyes, Vinyl embraced him in a squeezing hug. "See ya' soon."

"Um, I'll see you soon too, Vinyl." Green replied, starting to feel a bit awkward in her strong grip.

"Mmmm..." The mare savored their embrace, a warm shade of crimson appearing on her cheeks. She couldn't resist, she pressed her muzzle against his neck and smelled him. 'Mmm, he smells like a real stallion...' She thought to herself. There were other thoughts that involved him in her head, but all of them were far too sexually graphic to write.

The stallion was starting to blush at how passionate her embrace was. "Uh, are you gonna let go?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, sorry." Vinyl smiled sheepishly and removed herself from the metalhead.

"Yeah... I have to go and grab that guitar. But it was nice talking with you, Vinyl."

"I'll see you around." She replied, her face was still red. Before leaving him, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

Green Locks simply shrugged and continued towards his destination before being interrupted by Lyra and Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon looked slightly concerned, while Lyra looked flat-out pissed.

"Green, what in the hay is wrong with you!" Lyra yelled.

The stallion was taken back by the unicorn's sudden outburst. "Lyra, I-Is something wrong? You look upset."

"Upset? Yeah, I'm kinda upset! I thought you were in love with Applejack, dude?"

"Wait, you think me and Vinyl are- That's ridiculous! Lyra, me and Vinyl are just friends. I would never even think about cheating on Applejack."

Lyra managed to calm down a little bit. "Fine, but I'm not sure if Vinyl knows that you're 'just friends'. Come on, the way she hugged you, the blush on her face, the kiss? She wants you inside her, dude!"

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions. It was just a friendly hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Nothing sexual about it."

"Yeah, right. THIS is a friendly hug." She turned and gave Bon-Bon a soft hug. "And this is how Vinyl hugged you!" She wrapped her forelegs around Bon-Bon's neck in a tight bear-hug, she nuzzled the earth pony's neck and sniffed her as well.

"Uh, Lyra, could you please stop that? It's making me feel uncomfortable." Bon-Bon requested, starting to blush.

Ignoring her friend, Lyra continued. "And that kiss on the cheek may as well have been this!" She grabbed Bon-Bon and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmmf Mmmmmf!" The earth pony tried to pull away while Lyra sloppily mashed her lips's against her's. Ponies that were walking by stopped to stare at the sight, a few of them took out cameras and either took pictures or recorded it.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Spike exclaimed, who just happened to be walking by. He took a camcorder out of nowhere and started recording.

Bon-Bon finally managed to pull away from her best friend. "Bleck!" She wiped her lips with a foreleg.

Green Locks spoke up. "Lyra, I know you're concerned, but I need to go and grab something from my place, alright? I'll see you two around." The stallion trotted away from the two mares.

"Lyra! Great job, now everyponies gonna think that we're lesbians again! Ugh, I'm gonna have to make out with Caramel for like an hour to make up this! Friggin' gross!" Bon-Bon angrily started trotting away.

Lyra grinned. "Speak for yourself."

...

"Ugh!" Green Locks let out a grunt as he slung his bass guitar over his back alongside his BC Rich. It was an attractive bass, a black four-string Dean V Metalman. As to be expected, it was shaped like a V with rounded corners. It wasn't his preferred instrument, but he knew how to play it and Vinyl might be interested.

The dread-headed pony turned off the lights in his home and headed outside. It wasn't easy, trotting with the two electric instruments on his back, but he managed.

...

"Listen up crusaders!" Applebloom began. She was standing confidently in front Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shady Daze, Pipsqueak and Spike. "Ah got a feelin' that today is finally the day that we're gonna get our cutie marks!"

"Don't you have that feeling every day?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh, yeah, but ah REALLY think today is the day. And ah can explain why! Yesterday, Green Locks showed me a movie..."

"We already tried getting movie-maker cutie marks." Pipsqueak commented, the tiny colt was cuddled up with his fillyfriend: Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, but this movie was different. As ah was sayin', he showed me this movie. But it wasn't like a regular movie, it didn't have any talkin' or a story, it just had a bunch'a stuff goin' on. Ah asked him about it, and he said it was called an 'art film'-"

"What does that have to do with getting our cutie marks?" Scootaloo interrupted again.

"Ain't it obvious? We're gonna be Cutie Mark Crusaders art film directors! It'll be easy, all we need ta' do is record some stuff happenin', take pictures of trash an' stuff and add some weird music! We'll be gettin' our cutie marks in no time!" The earth pony filly announced confidently.

"And I'll be in charge of the recording and editing!" Spike declared with a smile, taking out his camcorder.

"Eeyup! Now let's start recordin'."

...

"Hi Vinyl." Green Locks greeted, taking a seat across from the DJ at a table. The two musicians were both seated at El' Pony's outdoor eatery.

"Hey Green." The mare greeted. She slid a glass of soda to him, which the guitarist promptly thanked her for.

"May I take your order, señor?" A mustached stallion asked in an Mexicolt accent.

"Are we ready to order?" Vinyl asked, looking at the menu.

"Yeah, I know what I'm getting."

The unicorn directed her attention towards the waiter. "Yes, we're ready. I'll take a plate of nachos with cheese and salsa."

Green Locks spoke up. "And I'll take the hay burrito." The two both handed the waiter their menus.

"Gracias. Your food will be here soon, señor and señora."

"So, we're here to talk about the album, right?" Green asked, unstrapping his guitars and leaning them against the table.

"Of course. First of all, what do we want it to sound like?"

"Hm... While I sort of imagined it as being like a fusion of metal and electronica, two totally different genres. I think each song should be different in it's own way."

"Like how?"

"Well, I already came up with an idea for a song. You've heard Sad but True by Metallicolt, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna have a really thick, heavy riff like in that song during the verses, with a really heavy, slow hardstyle beat alongside it. And in the middle of the song, I wanna have a dubstep drop with me doing a breakdown on my guitar, I think it'll sound really brutal."

Vinyl Scratch smiled. "That actually sounds really awesome, it's like we're bringing the rave and the moshpit together. Hm... I think we should have something really fast, like a thrashy song."

"Yeah, a really fast riff, and maybe a fast beat going on too, with a guitar solo."

"Yeah, definitely some guitar solos."

The stallion laughed. "Yeah, there'll be guitar solos. I think variety is key in an experimental record like this..."

...

"Applebloom, I don't get it. Why would ponies watch an hour of random objects and stuff?" Sweetie Belle asked, standing alongside Spike while he recorded a table.

"Because it's, ya' know, artsy. How's everyone doing?" Applebloom asked, carrying a few objects to use in their film.

"Will this work? I found it near Ditzy's house." Shady Daze carried what appeared to be a severed rubber leg.

The small farmfilly inspected the object. "Hm... It's kinda creepy... Which is perfect! Go and put it near that rubber sausage-shaped thing that Sweetie Belle found in Rarity's bedroom." She instructed. The colt nodded and put it near the aforementioned object.

"Hey, I found Green Locks. He's sitting with somepony though, a mare." Scootaloo said, looking through a pair of binoculars that hung from her neck.

"Is he on a date with Applejack?" Applebloom asked, inspecting more objects.

The Pegasus filly adjusted her binoculars. "Um... He's with Vinyl Scratch."

"Really?" The red-maned pony took interest and watched alongside her friend.

"It looks like they're on a date, they're like taking and laughing and eating together." Sweetie Belle said, trotting alongside the other two fillies with her own binoculars. She let out a small gasp. "Guys, You don't think he's being... a cheater, do you?"

"Sweetie Belle, thats ridiculous! Ah know fer' a fact that he's in love wit' Applejack, and Applejack loves him too. He'd never do that, ah know him."

"Hey guys, what're you looking at?" Spike walked up to observe the scene.

"Hey Spike, can ah see that camera?"

"Sure."

"Hm..." Applebloom took a picture of the two, not quite knowing why. "Okay, let's get back to the film. And- Spike, why do you have a video of Lyra and Bon-Bon kissing?"

...

"Is this just gonna be a one-off thing?" Green Locks asked, taking another bite of his burrito.

"I guess it depends on how successful it is. Not to sound conceited, but anything by me is probably gonna sell. I'm sure it'll earn you some fans though, you deserve them, you're seriously the best guitar player I've ever seen."

The stallion blushed at her praise. "Come on, I'm not THAT great."

Vinyl put her forehooves up on the table and moved forward so that her muzzle was mere centimeters away from his. "Oh, I think you are..."

...

"Applebloom, they're being all romantic and stuff." Scootaloo said, still spying on the two musicians through her binoculars.

"Maybe they're just bein' friendly?" Applebloom replied. "Ah mean they both play music, so it only makes sense that they would be friends."

Sweetie Belle spoke up. "Yeah, I know, but this looks like a date... Wait a minute, they're getting up!"

"What?" Applejack's little sister grabbed the binoculars and looked through them. "Crusaders, we gotta follow them!"

Pipsqueak poked his head out of a trash barrel, a clothing pin was on his nose. "But what about the art film?"

"Ah said follow'em!"

...

Green Locks slung the two guitars over his back. "Hey Vinyl, do you feel like you're being watched?"

The DJ shrugged. "Not really."

"Huh, I guess it's just me then."

The Mexicolt'an waiter trotted over to the pair with a slip of paper in his hooves. "Your bill, señor."

Vinyl reached into her saddlebags to grab her wallet before being stopped by Green Locks. "I'll take care of it." The stallion said, taking some bits out of his saddlebags.

"Thanks Green, that's really sweet."

The stallion smiled. "A gentlecolt always pays for the meal." He payed the waiter and the two were on their way.

...

Applebloom hid behind a bush with the other crusaders, binoculars grasped firmly in her hooves as she spied. "Ah think they're goin' on a walk somewhere."

Sweetie Belle spoke up. "I think there's something fishy going on here"

Scootaloo poked her head out of the bush. "Yeah, I think Green Locks is a cheater!"

"Hey, we don't know that yet. They could just be going out on a friendly walk." Shady Daze chimed in.

Applebloom adjusted the goggles. "He's right, they could still just be friends." The filly said. 'Oh dear Celestia, please don't let him be a cheater...' She begged in her mind. The small filly desperately hoped that there was a reason for what she was seeing, besides infidelity. The guitarist had become somewhat of a second big brother to her, and she didn't want that to come to an end.

...

"So, what are we gonna call the record?" Green asked, trotting alongside Vinyl Scratch.

The unicorn shrugged "It's pretty experimental. I mean, nopony's ever really tried doing something like this before, so I think we should call it... Roads Converge."

"Hm, it sounds cool, but is there any reason behind it?"

"Well, the two roads are heavy metal and electronica. And those two roads have mostly stayed separated until you and me tried combining them, and that's when they converge."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. You know, I think this could end up being a pretty cool record."

"Yeah, me too. So, you're gonna play guitar and bass, right? Are we gonna hire a drummer or use some software?"

"I know a guy that can play drums for us."

...

"Hey, they're going into Vinyl's house." Scootaloo observed. It was starting to get dark, probably around 8:00.

Applebloom took another picture of the older ponies. At this point, she was trying very hard to remove any doubts that this was just a friendly get-together for the two of them. "Ah... Ah still don't think he's a cheater."

Sweetie Belle draped a foreleg around her friend. "AB, we're not saying that he IS a cheater... But maybe you should at least consider that he's not who he seems to be."

The farmfilly lowered her head. "Ah know, it's just that... Ah love'em. Not the same way mah sister loves'em, but the way ah love Big Macintosh. He's like a brother ta' me, Sweetie Belle, and ah don't wanna lose him." She explained, her eyes started to water a bit. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with a foreleg.

Scootaloo put down the goggles. "Darnit! I can't see them anymore, they're in the house."

The unicorn let out a sigh. "Maybe we should just go..." She suggested. She didn't like the idea of Green Locks being a cheater either, the dreadlocked stallion had become a good friend of the CMC over the last few days.

Scootaloo put the goggles back up to her eyes. "Hey, wait a minute! I might be able to see them through the windows..." She adjusted the goggles. "...Yeah, I can see them, they're in the kitchen."

...

Green Locks let out a whistle as he looked around Vinyl Scratch's home. It was a very nice place, the walls were a shiny white and it certainly looked like something that a wealthy DJ would want. It didn't surprise him at all, since her albums often went platinum and her concerts and DJ sets often sold out.

Vinyl opened her refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Hey, do you want a cold one?"

"No thanks."

The unicorn frowned. "Are you sure? I always come up with my best ideas after I've had a few beers, they help me relax too."

The stallion shrugged. "I guess one or two wouldn't hurt."

"Great! Here you go, if you want any more just tell me." The mare handed him a bottle of the alcoholic beverage, which he promptly thanked her for.

Vinyl turned around with a smile. 'Yes! I've got him drinking, all I need to do is get him in bed and he'll be all mine! he'll be putty in my hooves!' She schemed in her head.

Green took a sip from his Hoofweiser and sat down, plugging his guitar into an amp. "Alright, I came up with a few riffs in my head on the way here..."

...

"It looks like they're drinking alcohol." The scooter-riding filly continued to observe the two of them. "Hey Applebloom, do him and your sister ever drink alcohol together?"

"Sometimes, but they usually go up to her bedroom afterwords." Applebloom answered, her previously cheerful demeanor had turned to one of hopelessness. "But ah've seen Applejack drinkin' wit'er friends, so ah still think they're just friends."

Scootaloo put down the googles. "Applebloom, so far all the signs are pointing at Green Locks being a cheater. *Sigh* I can't believe it, I always thought he was such a nice stallion. I wonder what Applejack's gonna do."

Applebloom's ears perked up. "What'ya mean?"

"If Green's cheating on Applejack, we need to tell her before she ends up getting hurt." The orange filly answered.

"We still don't know that he's a cheater, they haven't kissed or anythin'." The farmfilly responded, still holding on to any shard of hope she could grasp.

Sweetie Belle kept on looking through her own binoculars. "That's a good point, for all we know they could still be hanging out. But if he really is a cheater, then we all need to tell Applejack before she gets hurt."

"Hey, they're heading up the stairs. I think they're going into her bedroom!" Scootaloo exclaimed, her grip on the binoculars tightening. "I think they're gonna start bucking."

"Scootaloo!" All the other young pony's and Spike gasped at her choice of words.

"Well, thats what ponies their age do! They drink and then they go to their bedrooms and have sex. Rainbow Dash talked to me about it once. *Sigh* But I can't see them anymore... Hold on..." She used all her strength to fly up to a tree that was conveniently near the DJ's home and took a seat on one of the branches. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle followed suit, climbing up the tree to get a better view. "Alright, there's a window that leads right into her bedroom..."

...

"What are we doing up here, again?" Green Locks asked, trotting alongside Vinyl into her bedroom.

"I already told you, we're signing a written contract to ensure that we don't end up screwing eachother over."

"Okay, that makes sense." The stallion nodded.

The unicorn levitated a pen and the contract onto a desk, she signed her name onto it. "Just sign here."

...

"They're writing something..." Scootaloo said, her binoculars still focused on the two.

Sweetie Belle let out a yawn. "Guys, maybe we should leave, it's starting to get late and Rarity's probably wondering where I am."

"Not yet, I think things are gonna get interesting. Hm, he just wrote on the paper, and now he's looking at Vinyl Scratch..."

...

'Oh sweet Celestia, those eyes! I could stare into those eyes all day.' Vinyl thought in her horny mind.

Green Locks put down the pen. "Okay... So I think I should probably get going now. But I'll see you later, Vinyl-Mmf!"

The stallion was cut off as Vinyl pushed her lips against his mouth as hard as she could. His eyes widened in shock... But soon closed. It could've been the alcohol, or it could've been his male instincts kicking in, but for whatever reason he pushed back with his own lips and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth. It was wrong, so very wrong, but it felt so right to him. He gripped onto her flanks while their kiss deepened, being blissfully unaware of the small eyes watching him. Saliva started to drip down their muzzles as Vinyl shoved her tongue down his throat and pushed as much as her mouth against his as possible.

...

All three of the fillies stared in disbelief at what they were seeing.

Green Locks and Vinyl Scratch were locked into a passionate kiss.

Applebloom's eyes started to water. There was nothing left to hold onto, there was no doubt about it, Green Locks was a cheater. Her little hooves trembled as she held up Spike's camcorder and took a single photo as evidence. "Guys... Let's go."

...

The stallion's eyes shot open. 'Dear Celestia, what the buck am I doing?' He pushed the mare off of him as he came to his senses, apparently a little too hard as she fell to the ground.

A hurt expression manifested on Vinyl's face. "What's wrong, Greeny?"

"All of this! This is wrong, so wrong... And don't call me Greeny. W-what's wrong with you? You know that I'm with Applejack!"

Vinyl got up onto her hooves. "I know, but why can't we do it? We're all alone, Green. You have nothing to lose!" She hopped onto the bed and spread out her hind legs, exposing herself.

"Hey!" Green covered his eyes with a foreleg. "NO! I'm not going to abuse Applejack's trust like that! Vinyl, I don't understand why you're acting like this, I'm already taken! I'm not gonna have sex with you just because we're all alone!"

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Nothing!"

The DJ smiled. "Really?"

"That's not what I meant! Vinyl... I think it would be best if I left." The stallion turned towards the door.

"But why? Please, I'm right here! I'm all yours!"

It was too late, Green had already left the room. The conflict left only a disappointed and saddened DJ laying on the bed.

...

"Geez, what the hell was that all about?" Green Locks asked himself as he trotted back to the Apple Family's house. He was disappointed in Vinyl Scratch for her behavior, but he was even more disappointed in himself. How could he allow that kiss to go on for so long? The worst part was that he enjoyed every minute of it. He still remembered the taste of her strawberry lipstick as he ran his tongue across his lips. "*Sigh* I just need to forget about it..."

He trotted into the house/barn hybrid, only to be greeted by two accusatory faces, and one very angry one.

Applebloom looked pissed, her face reddened as she gritted her teeth in pure anger. "AHHH!" She tried lunging at the larger pony, but was restrained by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Green stepped back in confusion. "Applebloom, what's wrong?"

Tears started welling up in the yellow filly's eyes. "How could ya'?"

"How could I what?"

"How could ya' do that to Applejack? How could ya' just betray her like that? She loves ya'! And ah loved ya' too!" At this point, warm tears were freely flowing down her cheeks as she screamed at the older pony.

"Applebloom, I don't understand. And... D-did you just say that you love me?"

"Ah loved ya' like a brother! And ah thought ya' really loved Applejack! How could ya' just take advantage of her trust like that!" The filly continued her rant, crying as she did.

"What in the hay is goin' on here?" Applejack heard the noise and trotted into the room.

Before the stallion could speak, Applebloom answered. "Ah'll tell ya' what's goin' on!" She took out the camcorder and turned it on before tossing it to her sister.

Applejack took the camera in her hooves, the very first image to appear was that of Green and Vinyl in a deep kiss.

The farmpony put a hoof to her mouth, her eyes widening. It felt like something within her was shattered, like her heart was torn out. The mare felt betrayed, used, and disappointed. Her whole body went stiff, she gritted her teeth as tears started to form.

Applejack dropped the camera onto the floor. She lowered her head towards the ground, her blond mane covered her face. "Get out."

"Applejack, I can explain-"

"GET OUT!" Applejack screamed at the top of her lungs, looking up at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, which were red in sheer anger.

Green Locks stepped back and lowered his head in fear. He'd seen his marefriend angry before, but never like this. His ears flopped down as he turned around, tears of his own began to take form.

...

"Oh dear Celestia, how could I let this happen?" Green Locks sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow. He pounded his hooves into the bed in frustration and sorrow. The mere thought of losing his Applejack sent a flurry of negative emotions through his soul. His marefriend meant the whole world to him, and it felt as if his whole world was shattered.

The stallion removed his head from the wet pillow and looked to his side, a single object stood on his desk. He took it in his hooves and examined it.

It was a black-and-white old-timey picture of him and Applejack that was taken when they went to Appleloosa to visit her cousin Braeburn. A small smile formed at his lips as he reminisced about their trip to the settlement. Applejack had an identical picture in her room.

He held it to his chest. "Applejack..." He whimpered, tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes. He opened them to look further, focusing on Applejack. Although her shiny orange coat and striking mane weren't as noticeable, he could still see that smile, that smile that brightened up his every day ever since they met.

The stallion put down the picture. "No... I can't just lose her like that. I... I need to make this right." He got out of bed and wiped his eyes with a foreleg.

...

Green Locks stepped outside. It was eerily dark, probably around 11:00. The cold night wind nipped at his fur, but he didn't care. He began the trot towards the house of his love.

He shivered, his breath shown in the cold air that surrounded him. He ignored the urge to turn back, he needed to do this, no matter what. As he walked, his ears perked up. The distraught stallion could hear something coming in his direction, it sounded like a yell. He looked around for the source until he caught it, the source looked like a colorful dot getting bigger and bigger...

"Ack!" Green was thrown back several inches onto the ground. He clutched his right eye in pain, the dark green orb had taken most of the impact. The pony was dazed, he looked around in fear and confusion.

"You BASTARD!" He heard a female voice yell before taking another painful impact to his other eye. "You cheating bastard!" Another agonizing strike hit a foreleg, which responded with a nasty *crack!*.

Green yelled out in pain as he clutched the damaged limb. He looked to his right and finally caught a glimpse of his attacker before taking another impact.

It was an incomprehensibly angry Rainbow Dash.

"Ah!" The punch got him right in his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him onto his back. The attacker got on top of him and glared into his terrified eyes.

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"You sick motherbucker! I saw the photo, Green! I know what you did, you cheating shit!" She yelled, a look of pure hate on her face.

Green let out a whimper, he was pretty sure that he'd never seen a mare this angry in his life, except for maybe his mother. "Rainbow, I can explain-"

"No!" Rainbow threw another punch at his face, not quite as hard as the last few impacts, but it still hurt. She took deep breaths, possibly trying to calm herself down. "I can't believe you! I thought Applejack finally found herself a good stallion, but it turns out your just a cheater like the rest! You broke Applejack's heart, crushed it! But you don't care, do you? As long as your getting your daily dose of pussy, you're just fine, earn't you? In fact, you were probably planning this, right? Is that what you do, make a mare think they've finally found the one, and then after you've gotten what you really want you just move on to another mare, right?"

"T-that's not true..." Tears of pain and sadness started to leak out. Her words stung him right to his core.

Rainbow took notice of the stallion's weeping. "Oh, you think you've got it bad? THEN YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT YOU DID TO APPLEJACK! SHE'S BAWLING HER EYES OUT RIGHT NOW! I should probably check on her to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before turning around and delivering a strong buck to his midsection.

"AH!" The impact sent a pulse of pain through his body, an unpleasant *snap!* accompanied it, possibly due to a broken rib. "R-Rainbow, please, just let me talk."

The Pegasus took deep breaths to force herself to calm down. She wanted to make this stallion suffer for what he did to her closest friend, but she knew that wasn't right, or at least not out in public like this. Her rage boiled down, her shoulders slumped south. "Explain. Now."

"I'm not cheating on Applejack-"

"BULLSHIT! I saw the photo, theres no use in lying about it now. You know what? Whenever me and Applejack were hanging out, do you know what she'd always talk about, besides apples? You. She always talked about how kind you were, how funny you were, or how good you were in bed." Her anger seemed to turn into sadness, perhaps even disappointment. "And I thought you were a great guy too. I'm..." She took a deep breath and collapsed onto her haunches. "Listen, I'm sorry I hit you. But why? Why did you have to go after Vinyl when you already had Applejack? Is it because you had more in common with her? I know for a fact that Applejack was giving you some nearly every night, was she just not enough for you? I just wanna know why you did it, and I'll leave you alone."

Green Locks reached into his saddlebags and took out a piece of paper. He silently threw it to the rainbow-maned mare.

Rainbow looked at the paper in confusion. "What's this?"

"Me and Vinyl are recording an album together, and those are some ideas that we wrote down."

"It seems legit, but that still doesn't explain the kiss."

"She forced it on me."

"Yeah, right. It certainly looked like you were enjoying it for something that was forced on you."

"I know... Dash, I did kiss her back for a little while. I'm disgusted with myself for it, and I know it was wrong, and I had no idea that any of this was gonna happen."

"So, let me get this straight. First, you took her out to lunch-"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Applebloom took a few pictures, she must have been following you two or something. Now, first you took her out for lunch, then you two went to her place so you could talk about the album, and then she kissed you. Am I right?"

"Almost. I think she might've tried to get me drunk too."

"Did she?"

"I'm not sure how, but she got me to have three beers before I stopped."

Rainbow let out a sigh. "Okay, the alcohol might explain the kiss. But how can I be sure that you didn't have sex with her?"

The stallion looked down. "I left right after she kissed me. You can go and ask if you want, I'm sure she'll tell you."

"Well... It does kinda make sense. I've known Vinyl Scratch for awhile and she's kinda..."

"Horny?"

"Yeah, that. She usually gets whatever she wants when it comes to stallions, being DJ PON3 and all. We hung out the other day, and she was complaining to me about how she hasn't been getting any lately."

"So do you believe me?"

"I... I guess so. I mean, It all makes sense. Man, I feel kinda stupid now. Now I'm really sorry for hitting you, alot more than I was before."

"That's alright, I probably deserved it." Green replied, attempting to get up onto his hooves. "Ah!" He fell back to ground, a painful shock running through his injured foreleg.

"Here, let me help." Rainbow took the injured limb over her back and supported him as he continued on his way to Applejack's. "Do you want me help you explain this her?"

"No, I wanna do this on my own."

"Are you sure? You know how Applejack can get sometimes."

"I know, and I don't care. She means the world to me, and even if I can't get her back, then I can at least tell her how I feel."

...

Soon enough, the two arrived at the barn/house hybrid. The atmosphere was heavy and melancholy as they trotted.

"So, I guess I'll be going now?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of the rest on my own."

"Are you sure you don't need me for backup?"

"I'm sure, I'll see you around, Rainbow. Hopefully, anyway." Green Locks added with a smile.

"Good luck." Rainbow said before flaring out her wings and flying away.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." The stallion limped the rest of the way to the Apple Family home. He opened the front door be greeted by Big Macintosh, and he didn't look happy.

The massive red farmhand stared down at him ominously. He didn't look particularly angry, rather he just looked very disappointed.

The black-coated stallion stepped back in fear, he hadn't anticipated facing Applejack's big brother. The room reverted to silence as the two ponies stared at eachother, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Ah saw the picture." Big Macintosh finally broke the silence.

Green Locks nodded. "I'm sure you did. Big Mac, I know this doesn't look good-"

Big Mac stepped forward. "It don't look good? Ah think that's an unda'statement. Ya' broke her heart, Green. As soon as ya' left, she ran up to her room and started bawlin' her eyes out, I ain't nevah' seen her that sad before. She cried for two whole hours, me and Granny Smith tried to get'er ta' come out, but she refused. Ah'd beat the hay outta ya' mahself, but ah see that Rainbow Dash already beat meh' to it."

A wave of sadness and regret ran through Green. The fact that he caused so much emotional pain to the love of his life stung at his heart. He wanted to break down and beg for forgiveness, but he knew that he had to stay strong. "Big Mac... I know, and I feel terrible, worse than I've ever felt." He said, holding back tears. He thought about explaining what really happened, but it might take a little bit too long, and there was a good chance that he wouldn't believe him. "I need to talk with Applejack, I need to make this right." He headed towards his marefriend's bedroom.

Applejack's big brother blocked his path. "Ah ain't sure if ah should let ya do that. Ya hurt her more than anypony ever has. Not only her, but Applebloom too. She looked up to ya', she loved ya' like a brother. Can ya' imagine what it must've been like for a pony her age? To watch someone she looks up to betray her sister?"

"I know, I promise I'll talk with her too. Please, I'm begging you. Just give me a chance, one chance is all I want. I can't even begin to express with words how sorry I am for what happened. Just knowing that I've hurt her in any way makes me feel disgusted with myself. Please, just one chance to make this right, just one chance to let Applejack know that I still love her." He fell to his knees and pleaded, tears dripping from his cheeks.

Big Mac made a decision, he stepped to his left. "One chance, but that's all yer' gettin'. And if ya' hurt her anymore than ya' already have, I'll make sure that it's last thing you do."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I promise I'll make this right somehow." Green promised as he trotted towards his destination.

The musician took a deep breath. Cautiously, he rapped on the door with a hoof, desperately hoping that she hadn't cried herself to sleep.

"Go away." A muffled voice answered back.

"Applejack, it's me. Could I please come in?"

"G-go away! Ah don't wanna see ya' no more!"

Green Locks' body went stiff with shock at her words. He knew that she would say something like that, and he knew that it would hurt, but he didn't anticipate it stabbing at his heart like a shard of ice. He couldn't hold it in anymore, the emotional stress was too much, the stallion fell down to his knees and wept. "Applejack, I'm so sorry! Please, just let me explain!"

To the guitarist's surprise, Applejack's door swung open. The mare's usually striking emerald-green eyes were instead a bloody shade of red, a result of her hours of sobbing. "What'dya want?"

"I wanna talk to you, Applejack." Green wiped his eyes with his good foreleg.

Applejack stepped to her side and allowed him into her bedroom, she observed the stallion. Both of his eyes were black from punches, there were bruises on his body, and one of his forelegs was limp. "Was it Big Mac or Rainbow?" She asked coldly, not even a hint of concern in her voice.

"It was Rainbow, she found me on the way here."

"Ah figured it was her, if it was Big Mac ya' probably wouldn't be conscious right now. Or alive."

"I guess so. I should probably get to the explaining, shouldn't I?"

"No. Ah wanna talk first. Green Locks, when ah saw that picture, ah can't describe how ah felt. It felt like mah whole world shattered, that the stallion that ah thought was in love with me was just usin' me. Ah felt betrayed, ah thought ah'd lost ya'."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I can explain, Applejack..." He put a hoof on her own. "I wasn't cheating on you."

"Green... First you break my heart, and then ya' try and lie ta' me about it? Ah thought ya' were a better stallion than that, ah really did."

"Please, just give me some time to explain."

Applejack crossed her forelegs in front of her chest. "Go ahead, explain."

The black-coated pony took a deep breath. "Okay..."

(One Explanation Later)

Applejack's shoulders slumped down, her head lowered. She had to admit, it made alot of sense. "Let me get this straight. First ya' take'er out ta' lunch, then ya go to' her place, she tries to get ya' drunk, and then she kisses ya', then ya' get angry and leave?"

"Yes, that's what happened."

Applejack held the evidence in her hooves: Ideas for the album and a CD of riffs and beats. It was difficult to argue with that evidence. "It... It makes sense..." She chuckled. "So ah guess this whole thing was just one big misunderstandin', wasn't it?"

"I'd say that's exactly what it was. Applejack... Do you forgive me?"

Applejack's throat went dry. She desperately wanted to say yes, but the sheer emotional stress took it's toll in her. Her lower lip started to quiver, her tear ducts once again started to produce the essence of her sadness.

Green Locks took notice of his marefriend's weeping and did the only thing he could think of. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed the mare with his unwounded foreleg and pulled her close to him. She pushed her head against his chest and emptied out her tears into his fur. The stallion rested his head on her shoulder. He allowed the weight of all the stress that he'd been forced to deal with and started weeping alongside his lover. They stayed like that, cuddling and crying together.

*Knock Knock*

Their ears perked up, Applejack looked over at the door. "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal a messy-maned Applebloom. It was easy to tell that she'd spent the last few hours crying, her eyes were reddened.

Green Locks gestured towards him and Applejack. He didn't even have to say anything, the filly ran up to the two and snuggled with them, she started to weep. The three ponies stayed in that position, holding eachother close as they let out their sorrow...

Author's Note: Damn, this chapter was a real doozy to write. Don't worry, there will be plenty more drama in the next chapters. I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so hope you enjoyed it. This is Kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review if you give a crap about this story! Seriously, It's kind difficult to see how I'm doing if you people earn't telling me! Seriously, that review button is just begging to be pressed!


	15. Chapter 15: Struggles

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Author's Note: First off, I want to give a huge shout-out to everypony that's left some kind of feedback on the story! Your reviews give me the motivation to keep pumping out chapters, so keep posting feedback! Even if it's something simple, just post it! Anyways, this chapter picks up where the previous one left off and as always be sure to leave a review.

Green Locks let out a groan as he awoke, everything was a blur to him. He rubbed his eyes to clear up their vision. "Hm?" The stallion looked around and saw a whole lot of white. White walls, white bed, white floor, white everything. He rested his head against the pillow and tried to recollect what happened yesterday.

'Oh, I think I remember now. Yeah, Rainbow beat me up, then I went to Applejack's. We cried for a little bit, and then they took me to the hospital. Yeah, that's what happened.' The stallion managed to piece everything together in his head. He attempted to lift his right foreleg, but stopped when he saw that it was covered in a white cast. He lifted up the blanket to reveal that his midsection was wrapped in gauze.

"Huh, I guess rainbow must've bucked me up worse than I though." Green said to himself. He turned to see a red button placed next to his good foreleg. Without hesitation, he pressed it.

"Yes, Mr. Locks?" Nurse Redheart trotted into his hospital room.

"You don't have to call me that, just call me Green. I remember most of what happened yesterday, but could you remind me exactly what happened injury-wise?"

"Here, let me see." The mare took a clipboard out from her saddlebags. "You've got a fractured foreleg, a broken rib, and several bruises on your face. That must have been quite the set of stairs."

Green's ears perked up. "Wait, what?" He asked in confusion. That's when he remembered that he'd told the doctors that he'd fallen down a flight of stairs to make sure Rainbow didn't get in any kind of trouble. "Oh, yeah, those were some nasty stairs."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Right. Anyways, there's a few visitors outside. Would you like them to come in?"

The stallion smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Redheart nodded and left to retrieve the visitors. Soon enough, much to Green's delight, Applejack and Applebloom trotted in with warm smiles.

"Howdy sugarcube." Applejack greeted, taking off her hat and taking a seat on Green's hospital bed.

"How're ya' feelin'?" Applebloom asked, putting her forehooves up on the edge of the bed.

"Pretty good, actually. I could do without the fractured leg or the broken rib, but other than that I'm just fine." He answered with a smile.

A concerned expression took form on Applejack's face. "She hurt ya' that bad?"

"It's alright, really. I probably would've done the same thing if I was in her position. And- Hey Applebloom, what's wrong?"

The small filly's eyes were watering, it was obvious she was trying to hold back tears. "It's all mah fault! If ah hadn'ta spied on ya' then none of this woul'da happened!"

"Applebloom..." Green scooped up the filly in his good foreleg and helped her up onto the bed. "Applebloom, you did the right thing. Even if it wasn't exactly what you thought it was, you saw something that you knew was wrong and tried to tell somepony about it. That's exactly what you're supposed to do."

Applebloom wiped her tears with a forehoof. "Really? But ah made Rainbow Dash beat ya' up! Ah should'a known that ya'd never cheat on Applejack."

"Listen, you couldn't of known anything. Sometimes things like this just happen, whether we want them to or not. And I think that they can either break a relationship, or make it even stronger..." He looked up at Applejack. "And in this case, I think it made us stronger."

Applejack smiled and bent down to give her coltfriend a kiss on his nose. "Ah think it made us all stronger too. Green, ah love ya' so much." She rested her body close to Green's.

"I love you too, Applejack." He turned to face the younger pony. "And Applebloom, I love you too. You're like a little sister to me."

Applebloom couldn't help blushing a little bit. "And ah love ya' like a brother, Green Locks." She wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a warm hug, an embrace that the stallion gladly returned.

"Um, I hate to break up such a tender moment, but there's another visitor waiting." Redheart trotted into the hospital room. "Do you want me to let her in?"

Green Locks gave an affirmative nod, and Redheart went to retrieve the visitor. Much to everypony's surprise, Vinyl Scratch trotted into the room. He head was hung low, she looked upset.

Applejack's expression changed to one of pure anger. She let out a growl and was about to get off the bed when Green pulled her back down. "Get outta here, ya' hussy!" She hissed in anger.

The stallion put a hoof on his marefriend's shoulder. "Applejack, that was uncalled for."

Vinyl decided to speak up. "No, she's right. Listen, I know that none of you probably want me here at the moment, but there's something I need to say."

Green nodded. "Go on."

The DJ let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and I honestly feel ashamed. Rainbow Dash told me what happened this morning. From what I heard, it nearly cost you guys your relationship. I just want you all to know that I'm sorry, I had no idea that anypony was watching us. It was wrong of me to try and force myself on you, and I'm sorry."

Green looked over at the two sister's on his bed. "Could you two give us some time alone? I just wanna talk with Vinyl in private for a bit."

Applejack nodded and the two female ponies left the room, leaving only Green and Vinyl.

Green was the first to speak. "Vinyl, what you did was wrong, and it almost ended me and Applejack's relationship. But I forgive you."

Vinyl's ears perked up. "You do?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Could I just ask you one thing though? Why me?"

"Hm?"

"Of all the stallion's to choose, you picked me. Why? I'm sure you could have pretty much any stallion you want."

The mare took a seat on the bed. "I'm not gonna lie, I've had sex with a lot of different stallions. More than I'm proud of, actually. But that's the thing, it was just sex. I've only had a few real relationships. Alot of it was just one-night stands and casual sex. But I don't wanna do any of that anymore, Green. I wanna have a stallion that really loves me. And when I saw you... I don't know, I thought you were the one for me, we just have so much in common. I guess I've gotten so used to being able to get some just by flashing a stallion my, uh, lady parts..." She couldn't help blushing a bit. "...That I thought I could do the same with you and get the same results."

The stallion nodded. "I understand."

Vinyl gave a sheepish grin. "You think I'm a giant whore right now, don't you?"

"What? No, of course not. I'd probably do the exact same thing if I could have sex with any mare that I wanted. Now Vinyl, you're a wonderful mare. If you want a stallion that'll really love you, then all you have to do is try." Green responded with a sincere smile.

A shade of scarlet crept onto the DJ's face. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"So, can we still be friends?"

Green chuckled. "Of course. Besides, it'd be kinda tough to make a kickass record if we earn't even friends."

"Yeah, exactly. I suppose you'd like me to leave now, huh?"

"You can stay here if you want to."

"That's alright. After all the crap you had to go through because of me, I think you three deserve some time alone together. Goodbye, Green." She turned around and exited the room, looking quite a bit happier than when she entered. Applejack and her little sister trotted back into the hospital room.

"Ah don't need to kick her flank, do I?" Applejack asked with an expression that show'd she wasn't joking.

The stallion laughed. "No, you don't need to kick anypony's flank. Everything's fine between us, she just wanted to apologize and all that stuff."

"Alright, but if she tries something like that again I'm gonna shove mah hoof so far up her flanks-"

"Applejack, she's not gonna try anything again, I can assure you."

The farmpony calmed down. "Fine, ah just don't want her messin' with ya' again." She rested next to Green and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"She won't, I promise."

"She better not. Do ya' remember how long the doctor said you'd be in here?"

"Not long I think, maybe a few days. They're mostly just concerned about the broken rib, they're gonna have a unicorn doctor come in to check on me."

"Are ya' gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, they said I'm probably gonna be okay."

As the two ponies were speaking, a figure walked into the room. It was an older looking unicorn stallion with a dull-yellow coat and a grey mane that reached down to his knees. "Excuse me, but is Mr. Locks in this room?"

Green briefly raised up his good foreleg. "That's me, Doc. And you can call me Green."

The doctor trotted up towards the bed. "Okay Green, let's check on that rib of yours." He put his horn to the stallion's torso and closed his eyes, his horn started to glow. "Hm... Yes... Yup, that's all I need to see." He lifted his head up.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Applejack asked in concern.

The doctor gave a friendly smile. "The rib's breakage isn't too severe. The healing spell we were able to cast yesterday sped up it's healing quite a bit. With any luck, you should be able to leave within a few hours."

"That's great news, doc."

"It sure is, Green. As for your foreleg, it should be healed up in around five weeks. Now that my work's done, I'll leave you three alone." The doctor turned around and left.

"Hey, Green? Are you in here?" A feminine voice asked from the hallway. Green smiled when he recognized Lyra's voice.

"Yes, you can come in."

Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Frostbite all trotted into the hospital room. "Hey Green." The unicorn greeted softly, placing a bouquet of multicolored flowers at his side.

"Are you okay?" Bon-Bon asked with a look of legitimate concern on her muzzle.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The injured pony replied, holding the flowers in his good foreleg. "Thanks for the flowers, I really do appreciate them. The doctor says I'll be out in a few hours if all goes well."

The two best friends both embraced Green in a soft hug. "We were really worried about you! You're one of our closest friends, Green." Bon-Bon gave his neck a gentle nuzzle.

"It's alright, It was nothing serious. Thanks for coming, it means a lot."

While Green and Bon-Bon were conversing, Frostbite walked up to the bed and decided to speak up.

"Green, do you think you and I could chat for a little bit? In private?" The icy stallion asked in his usual calm demeanor.

Despite being a bit surprised at his request, he gave an affirmative response. "Uh, yeah, sure." He turned towards the others, they all understood and left the two stallions to themselves.

"So, what is it that you wanna talk about?" Green Locks asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Listen, you and I both know that a flight of stairs didn't do this. I've seen these kinds of injuries before, they're clearly inflicted by another pony. Did somepony mug you? Just tell me his name or what he looked like and I'll make sure he doesn't bother you or anypony else ever again."

Green frowned. "Okay, you're right, I didn't fall down any stairs."

"Who did it to you?"

"I... I can't say. It was all just a misunderstanding, alright?"

Frostbite raised an eyebrow. "So you know who it was?"

"*Sigh* Yes, I do. But I can't say."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. I won't hurt him if you don't want me too, I'll just give him a warning."

The dreadheaded stallion looked down and thought about it. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you want hurt her."

"You have my word. Wait, her?" An amused smile crept onto his features. "A mare did this to you?"

"Uh, well... Yeah. It was Rainbow Dash. But it was all just a big misunderstanding! She thought I was cheating on Applejack and it was just one big mess."

Frostbite nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He turned and left the hospital room.

...

Frostbite trotted out of the hospital room. Despite his anger at Rainbow Dash for hurting a close friend of his, he was impressed. He never really thought much of mares when it came to fighting or strength. Regardless, that didn't justify hurting Green Locks the way she did.

The stallion looked around, it was another sunny day in Ponyville. He didn't see any pegasi on weather duty, which led him to believe that Rainbow probably wasn't working at the moment.

After a bit of searching, he found what he was looking for. The rainbow-maned mare was napping on a cloud that was just around seven inches from the ground. Frostbite smiled, he knew exactly how to wake her up. He aimed his horn at the cloud and focused some reserve cryo magic into it, an ice beam shot out that completely froze the cloud. The weight of the ice was too much and the cloud came tumbling to the ground, the mare still sleeping on it.

"Ah!" Rainbow let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden rude awakening. She looked around in confusion at the pieces of frozen, shattered cloud that was scattered around her. When she noticed the icy stallion looming over her and realized what must have happened, she laughed. "Hey, that was a pretty cool trick. What's up, Frosty?"

"What's up?" Frostbite started trotting towards the mare. "How about you landed one of my best friends in the goddamned hospital? How's that for 'what's up?'."

Rainbow backed away. "Hey, it was a misunderstanding, okay? I was just really pissed at him, I though he cheated on my best friend!"

"That's no excuse for hurting him as bad as you did. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just saying that if you ever hurt Green or anypony like that again, I'll make sure it never happens again."

Rainbow's eyes widened slightly when she realized what was going on. Was she being threatened? Nopony threatens Rainbow Dash! The athlete puffed out her chest and flared out her wings in defense. "Listen! I'm not gonna stand here and just let you threaten me! If you wanna fight me, then just bucking say so!" She exclaimed, getting up in Frostbite's face. She wasn't going to let anypony challenge her reputation, especially not some stallion.

At that point, something hit him. Frostbite WANTED to fight with this mare, he wanted an opportunity to show his dominance. Not only that, but it's been a long time since he'd gotten into a good duel. But as much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't, not out here. "Rainbow, I suggest you back away."

The mare was taken back by the stallion's attitude. It pissed her off, to say the least. "NO! Buck you if you think that I'm gonna be scared of you just because you say I should! If you're so freaking strong, then why don't you show me!" She yelled. She could feel her anger towards the stallion swelling up in her chest.

"Rainbow, you're making a mistake." The stallion warned calmly.

That was the last straw. Rainbow wasn't going to allow this stallion to get away with acting like he could without-a-doubt dominate her if he felt like it. Without thinking, she swung out a forehoof at the stallion, which moderately impacted the right side of his face.

Frostbite grinned, now he had a real excuse. Instinctively, he threw a strong punch at Rainbow's face.

"Ah!" The Pegasus was thrown back several feet by the sheer force of the blow. She touched the spot where she'd been struck with a hoof, it stung. Letting out a growl, she flared out her wings and tried to rush him.

Frostbite shot two small but well-aimed ice blasts from his horn. The shots impacted her wings and froze them, sending her tumbling to ground.

The stallion smiled, it was exactly what he wanted. Unfortunately, what happened next was something he didn't anticipate. The mare just happened to tumble in a way that caused her to impact a nearby tree, her frozen wings taking most of the force. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, the ice on her wings was shattered, and so were the bones within those wings. She fell to the ground and started crying from the unbearable pain that shot through her flight appendages.

Frostbite stopped. He felt a sense guilt build in him while he watched the mare cry from the sheer pain that he'd caused. He felt like a child that just made a younger sibling cry. Knowing that he just made a terrible mistake, he attempted to console the Pegasus. "Rainbow, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean for that to happen! Hold on, I'll-"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed in a mix of anger and pain.

It was at that point that Frostbite heard a sound from behind. It sounded like snarling, sort of like the sound that one would make when they were very angry. The stallion turned around... Just in time for a supremely enraged Big Macintosh to swing a large hoof at his face.

Frostbite was thrown back onto the ground from the attack. He looked up to see the massive farmhand charging at him, his green eyes flaming with rage. Thinking fast, Frosty fired two ice-shots at Big Mac's forelegs, stopping him in his tracks. Growling, he angrily stomped his hooves on the ground to shatter the ice.

Luckily, this bought Frostbite all the time he needed. Deciding to end this conflict as quickly as possible, he charged up his horn and fired a large shot at his chest.

Big Macintosh gasped. His breathing slowed, it felt like his chest was being frozen from the inside-out. He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Frosty, what hell's going on!"

'Oh shit' Frostbite turned around to see a shocked Lyra and Bon-Bon trotting towards him.

"Uh..." Frostbite looked around. Between the mare laying on the ground bawling in pain or the unconscious stallion, he wasn't sure what made him look worse. "Uh... This doesn't look very good, does it?"

...

"Wonderful! Just bucking wonderful!" Lyra continued to scold her coltfriend over what previously happened. "You managed to land Rainbow dash in the hospital for two shattered wings! It could be bucking MONTHS before she flies again! As for Big Mac, you're lucky he's even still alive! Ugh! I'm so bucking pissed off at you right now!"

Frostbite rested his back against Lyra's sofa. "Yeah, I know-"

"You know? What the hell did you do to get into a fight with her?"

"She hit me first-"

"She hit you first? You sound like a bucking kid! I guess your folks didn't teach you that you're NEVER supposed to hit a mare! Seriously, what the buck were you thinking?"

"Lyra, I-"

"I DON'T CARE! Guess what? We all knew that he didn't fall down a flight of stairs! But did we question it? No! But you had to go and pretend that you were some kind vigilante!"

"Lyra, please, just let me explain."

"Fine, try to explain this to me."

The icy stallion let out a sigh. "I asked Green who hurt him, and after a bit of prodding he told me it was Rainbow Dash. So I was just going to give a her a warning, I didn't mean for it to turn into a fight. I guess she got angry that I was basically threatening her and she took a swing at me. And... Well..."

"And what?" Lyra crossed her forelegs impatiently.

"I punched her-"

"That's where you bucked up! As I stated before, you're NEVER supposed to hit a mare! I don't care if she punched you first, you should of just tried to be the bigger pony and walk away! You know what? Get out. Leave, I don't wanna talk with you right now." Lyra turned around and pointed a single hoof at the front door.

Frostbite got up off the sofa. In a last-ditch attempt to calm down his mare, he tried to put on his romantic side. "Hey, c'mon babe..." He cooed gently, rubbing at her flanks with a hoof.

Lyra managed to suppress an angered growl. Was a he seriously trying to charm her at a time like this?

"You know you can't stay mad at me, babe..." He started to rub at her feminine area, much to Lyra's disgust.

"Hey!" Lyra slapped away his hoof in shock. "You know what? You're making me feel very upset, Frosty. I think it would be best for the both of us if you would leave."

"Well... Fine, if that's what you want, I'm bucking gone! You sure won't have to deal with me anymore!" Frostbite yelled at his marefriend. Letting out a huff of mixed anger and sadness, he turned around trotted outside.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Yeah, some drama in this one. The reason I decided to end it on a cliffhanger is because I really wanted to put out a new chapter for you guys before I started working on a new chapter for a different story. Other than that, I actually don't have much to say. However, I'm still waiting for a cover image! C'mon, don't we have an artists here? All you have to do is PM me with a link to the image and I'll set it up as the cover to this story. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review if you give a crap about this story!


	16. Chapter 16: A Message

So, I'm sure most of you, if there's anyone even following this anymore, are wondering when the hell there's going to be an update. Well, I decided to write this to let you know I'm still alive, and to give you a little update. The reason I pretty much stopped writing is because I just lost the will to do so, I can't really explain it any other way. Does that mean I'm going to stop writing? No, of course not, I really do want to try writing here again. However, when I look back on this story, I can't help but have mixed feelings on the quality of it. I don't think it was bad, but what I see when I think about this story is the product of someone who didn't know very much at all about storytelling or just writing in general. That being said, I have seen much worse, so I guess it's not completely bad. I've learned quite a bit more during my time off from writing, and now I do feel that need to put it to use, whenever that does happen. So, is this ever going to be updated? I don't know, in all honesty I can't promise that there is going to be an update. Who knows, there might be one someday.


End file.
